The Morning comes, the Night goes
by BloodsuckerHater
Summary: David and Millie get married and have children.They discovered that kids can "jump". Years after kids are born, Nick and Cassie are barely walking out of the unfinished building in movie. Rated T 'cause I don't know where this is going and for language
1. Prolouge

**Okay, first fanfiction, don't kill me if you don't like it. Flames are welcomed and, well, review people. **

**Prologue**

I paced around my room silently. I was afraid if I made a noise, they would wake up. It wouldn't have mattered, I thought, I was trapped against my will and they couldn't do anything worse to me. Or so I thought, anyway. It was 3:45 in the morning according to the small clock on the night-stand that was next to the bed. I wasn't tired, even though most people would be. The problem was that I wasn't "most people". I couldn't be tired, especially after all the events that has happened to me today. I sat down on the edge of my hard, lumpy bed. I lay on it, trying to ignore the mattress cutting into my back. I went back to my thoughts. He promised me that he would protect me, and he lied. He turned me over to the people that father had promised him to protect me from the moment money was offered to him. I clenched my fists in pain and anger. How could he? He was my brother and he loved money more than me. I twisted on the bed until I was on my side. All I knew was that these people would move me. Where, I have no idea. I let the tears I had been holding in run over my face, and I prayed I would be protected against the brutality these people would have for me in the morning. I opened my eyes and waited for morning to come.

**Review…**


	2. Birthday Surprise

…"_Cassie!" someone screamed. "Nick! Cassie!" I yelled back. "Here! Help us!" Then a blood-curdling scream echoed around the room. I tried to search the room as the sounds seemed to come from everywhere. I walked around blindly because of the dimness of the room. "Nick! Cassie!" There were no answers this time. "Guys?" I whispered. A door opened and light streamed in. I ran to it and tried to go out before any of the guards could have dragged me back inside. I had almost made it until a person standed at the doorway, making me run right into them. The person grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Why, hello, Jazmin." A deep voice told me. I recognized the face, and then screamed. _

I woke up. My bed sheets were covered in cold sweat. I put my head in my hands until my heart beat calmed down. I steadied my breathing as I sat there. What was that dream about? I finally thought when I calmed. I never had a dream so vivid, so scary. "It's just a dream, just a dream." I told myself as I took off my sheets and put them in the dirty hamper in my bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom to my night-stand and put my square-framed glasses on and ,the world once fuzzy, clarified. I went to my closet and searched inside until I found what I was looking for: my purple tank top, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and my purple Chuck Taylors. I put the clothes and shoes on, making sure I had the shoes untied. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth while I wondered about my dream. What exactly had been so scary about my dream? Was it that I was in a dark room? Was it because I had the feeling in my dream as if I was fighting for my life? Was it because I was alone in my dream? Or was just that face knew my name? I brushed my long hair as I thought. Was it that? Was that the only reason I was afraid of a dream? "Stupid dream." I muttered as I put on my silver hoop earrings and bracelet. I put my hair in a bun and I went downstairs, still fuming because a _dream_ had scared me, walked into the kitchen. I immediately felt something wrong. There were no dishes on the table or sink. It was 7:03 in the morning, and no one was downstairs. "Mom... Dad... Tristan... Anyone?" I called out. No answer.

I suddenly felt like I was in my dream, all alone and scared. "Is anyone here?" I tried again. "In here." a voice I didn't recognize said. It sounded like it was coming from the dining-room. I put my hand over the handle of the blade Mom always said to have with me. I didn't recognize the voice, my family wasn't in sight, what do you think I did? I did not waste a second as I pulled out the blade and I ran into the dinning room. "Surprise!" My family screamed as I walked in. I hastily put the knife back in its sheath as my parents and Tristan looked at me strangely. "Why do you have your knife out?" he asked. I glared at him as my dad said, "That is exactly what I was about to say. Why do you have your knife out, Jazmin?" I winced. My dad always called me "Jazz". Even though I told him I hated it, I really did like the nickname. I didn't really have many, except for the ones they call me at school. So he was really mad at me for having my knife out. I mean, yes, normal people would get mad at their kids if they were holding a knife, but then we weren't "normal people". I sighed and told him my reasons for having my knife out. He stared at me for a second then laughed. I haven't heard him laugh that much since I was six and had accidently said "shit" instead of "shot". I must have looked confused because then Mom started to laugh, then Tristan. I didn't know why, but I started to laugh, too. We all laughed until I felt my sides begin to hurt and tears were stinging my eyes. We all shushed and looked at each other then started to laughed again. "Why are we laughing?" I asked between laughs. "I don't know!" Mom said. We finally stopped. I looked at my dad and waited to hear what he had to say.

He chuckled quitely then said, "Jazmin, never think that. We, with the exception of your mother, can survive. We leave and come as we please. If something ever happened to any of us, we would just "jump" out of their grasp. And we would always be able to find your mother if she was in trouble. No need to worry for us." I nodded to show him that I understanded. "Now that all that has passed, do you remember what day it is?" he asked. I shrugged. I wasn't really a person that remembers the date. I don't even realize a day or month has passed sometimes. One day it would be Friday, the next it was suddenly my mother's birthday. I always felt bad about not remembering their birthday, but I always tried to make it up to them by going to Paris and buying everyone chocalates'. A real special home-made card and that was my gift for everyone. "Who's birthday it is today?" I asked, glad for remembering to have some French currency in my pocket. I was about to "jump" when my brother laughed and said, "It's your birthday, silly!" I was confused, but then I remembered. I had been so busy yesterday, I had forgotten to look at the calendar. I looked at what was on the table, now realizing what was on it. It was a round cake covered in white frosting, and on the top of the cake was a purple rose and the words "Happy Birthday, Jazmin!" in purple icing. I was taken back a moment and my brother took an advantage of that. "It's your birthday, so we wanted to surprise you! Mom and Dad put on the icing. And the cake is home-made. It is Mom's pound-cake. I just helped make it." He quickly said. I stared at him and hugged him.

He looked surprised as I felt when I let go of him. I punched in the shoulder and said "Thanks, Tris." He said "Ow." But I knew he was faking it. My mom and dad looked happy when I said "Thank you!" and went to hug them both. I sat down and got to cut everyone's piece. I gave my parents and me a good amount of cake, but I only gave a thin slice to my brother. "Hey!" he said when I handed him his plate. I laughed and gave him another slice. "How'd you like the surprise?' My mom asked me when I cut myself a second slice. "It was nice, Mom. Thank you." I glanced at the clock and gasped. "Tris, its 7:50, we are going to be late to school. Come on!" I said as I got up and put on my black jacket. Mom got up and began to pick up the plates. "When you get back home, you will open your presents." she said. "Can't wait!" I said. Tristan got up, put on his backpack, and ran out the house with the keys in his hand, yelling "Bye!" I put on my backpack and said "Bye, love you!" to my parents and ran after him.

I "jumped" right into the car as he was going out. "Jazz!" he said as he turned the corner. "Don't do that outside, someone will see you!" "No one is going to see me. It's not like nobody is going to see a truck disappear and reappear in the school's parking lot." I retorted as I put my seatbelt on. He rolled his eyes. "No one ever sees us." I rolled my eyes and tied my shoelaces as he drove. After a few minutes, he parked in an empty driveway and looked around. "See anyone?" he said as he looked around. I laughed. He actually sounded worried. "Why do you have to worry? You just said no one ever sees us. We'll be fine." I said as I leaned back on the seat. Even though I knew my older brother could do it, I quickly checked outside out of the corners of my eyes. No one was in sight. I sighed in relief as my brother hold onto the steering wheel and offered me his palm. I put my palm in his, and together we took the truck to our school's parking lot.

**Review...**


	3. Parking

I opened one eye, then the other. The truck had landed in a parking space and not on top of another car, as I had thought it could've done. I sighed as I looked over to my brother and I smiled. Even though he had done this longer than me, he had his eyes closed and face scrunched up. His hand had my hand gripped tightly and he looked like a kid with his left arm slightly covering his face. I tried to hold my laugh in, but I couldn't. "Hahahahaha!" I laughed. I couldn't stop laughing, even after I met my brother's glare. "You just looked so funny before you opened your eyes!" I said. He sneered at me and threw my hand away, making it hit the throttle. I stopped laughing as I began to rub my hand. "How would you like it if you had to "jump" with a car and your little sister through whatever the hell we have to go through to come here and then to make sure we all make it through completely? And then I was worried that you weren't concentrated on our location!" He said. I was surprised, but that didn't affect my quick comeback. "I wasn't the one who looked like a toddler, Tris. I concentrated and I have never, ever, messed a "jump", unlike you. I can "jump" with anything or anyone with me. I am not a kid anymore." I told him with as calm as I could. He looked madder when I said that. He stayed silent for a moment. "That was supposed to be unspoken of! It was an accident and you know that!" he finally said. He rubbed his shoulder as if it still hurt after so many years. He looked at me and his eyes glazed with tears. Tears began to form in my eyes, too. He looked like he was going to say something else when he saw my face, but then his eyes widened and seemed to turn black.

He looked at me and then behind me as he grabbed his backpack from the backseat, opened the door, and slammed it as he got out. I grabbed the keys and my backpack, got out of the car, and ran after him. "Tristan? Tristan!" He stopped walking and turned so I could only see half his face. "What do you want?" He said. I was surprised. Did he see something? Or was he just pulling my leg? "What do you mean what I want? You just…" I silenced when I saw him look at me. I walked up to him and said, "What?" He looked behind me and I turned to see two kids standing close to my side of the car, close enough to have heard our conversation and to could have seen the car appear. I felt myself pale. "Don't worry," Tristan said, "I made them forget." That's when I remembered. A few years after I learned that I had powers, I was about six when I fell off the trampoline in our backyard. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to "jump". I had fallen on my arm, breaking it in the process. I had howled so loud that my parents finally found me and took me to the hospital, where they took x-rays and other things. In the end, the hospital gave me a cast. If you ever asked how it felt to be in pain or if I remembered anything about that day, I will say no. When we finally got out of the hospital my brother stared at me for a while and then my mind seemed to flood with memories of going to the Ice Cream Parlor after we left the hospital. I always remembered that part of that day, even though it wasn't a real memory, instead of the part of breaking my arm. I always knew after that day that my brother had to power to give you fake memories, and the occasional emotion if he wanted to.

That is when I realized that they looked dazed. I punched my brother's shoulder again, this time harder than the other one from the morning. "Hey!" he said. I looked at him, disgusted and angry. "How could you? They probably didn't even see the car appear or probably didn't even hear our conversation. And we aren't even supposed to use our powers." I said. He began to walk away from me. "How do you know that they didn't hear?" he said as he looked back. Great, I thought. He was the one being reasonable. I looked down instead of him. I didn't know if the humans heard us, I just hated for us to use our powers on humans, even though my second power didn't really affect humans at all. "I don't know." I said, so softly even I had a trouble hearing it. "What?" Tristan said. He didn't say it like other kids would have said it, pretending that they couldn't hear you until you had to yell it. He honestly hadn't heard what I said. "I don't know, okay. They could've heard us and see the car appear." I said louder. He nodded. He looked back at the kids and they seemed surprised to be next to our car. They began to walk toward the school. I began to breathe easier when Tristan said, "Aren't we going to be late?" Just as he said that, the tardy bell rang and we weren't even in the school. "Fuck." I muttered as we "jumped" to the front steps. "See ya." I told Tristan as I "jumped" to the door of my first block class, Art.


	4. Tired?

I walked in, glad for once that I had Mrs. Floyd. Mrs. Floyd may be a great art teacher, but she never notices anything about anyone. She never notices anyone come in late, either. That is another reason why almost everyone is always late to her class and they never get caught. I sat down at my desk in time to see a guy who sits beside me mouth, "Where were you?" This guy, a human, was Rodney, Rod for short. I met him in third grade and we've been best friends ever since. "Just got here late, that's all," I mouthed at him. Mrs. Floyd looked up, looking like she finally realized she had a class, and began. We did the same thing as usual; we opened our sketch-pads and drew the usual item that was on her desk, an apple. We drew a human face and used any kind of median to color it. I was shading my face that I had drawn with charcoal when a notebook folded in fourths appeared on my desk. I looked at Rodney and he motioned me to open it. I did and Rodney had written on the paper, "You look tired. Is something wrong?" I was surprised. He usually didn't notice when I was tired from "jumping". How did he notice this time? Rodney used a little bit of charcoal under his real eyes and rubbed it, making it look like he hadn't slept for days. He motioned at his eyes then at mine. So that's how he found out, I thought. My eyes. My mom always said that my eyes almost always gave my emotions away, especially when I was tired. I wrote "Feel like if I haven't slept for days" on the paper and handed it to him. He read it and nodded. Finally, Mrs. Floyd said, "Turn in your drawings and you can use the rest of the period, which is only five minutes, to visit." We turned it in and when we sat down, Rodney told me, "I also feel like I haven't slept for days." I just shrugged, but I knew that it wasn't the same. I really haven't slept for days, and with "jumping" and all, I was getting even more tired. "Hey Jazmin," said Rodney, "do you know how to take off the charcoal off my face? I can't get it off." I chuckled. Leave it to Rodney to distract me from my thoughts. I led him to the sink, and with soap and water, washed off the charcoal off. I used my thumbs to wipe it off and said, "Done." "Thanks, Jazmin." Rodney said. He hadn't looked at his reflection to make sure I really taken it off, and was thanking me. Weird. I smiled and said, "Your welcome." The bell rung and I grabbed my stuff for second bock. I ran to second block, Language Arts, and barely made it.

The whole day went like that, almost arriving late. In all my classes, we did our assignments and that was it. There wasn't homework, which I was grateful for. If I had any homework, I would have probably fainted with exhaustion. Even though I did all this, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the humans from earlier and my family. Specifically, on our powers. I knew what we were or our powers aren't something horrible, but I still felt guilty about the two humans. Just because they were a risk and could have heard us or see the car appear, my brother had to destroy their memories. I felt bad and there was only one person I could talk to about things like this. After the final bell rung and school was out, I found my brother and told him what I needed to do. He nodded and got into the truck and drove away. I stared after the truck as it disappeared. I nodded in his direction, even though he wouldn't be able to see it, and turned toward the school building. I walked inside and my footsteps echoed through the hallways. I went into the nearest girl's bathroom and made sure no one was in there. After making sure no one was in there, I "jumped". I arrived in a hallway, similar to the ones in school, except this one had the walls painted a velvet-color and it seemed enchanting somehow. I cleared my throat as I walked toward the kitchen. I finally called out, "Aunt Josephine?"


	5. Our Priorities

**I had to use some Wikipedia on this, so some of this isn't my typing. I think you can guess. Wikipedia, some of this isn't mine, so don't sue or put me to jail! And I don't know it works here, but I don't own the movies "Jumper" or "Push". Love them, though!**

A head with black short hair popped out of the kitchen as I walked toward it. "Jazmin?" said Aunt Josephine. She smiled, her white teeth glowing in the darkness of the hallway. "I didn't hear you. Come on in." she said and disappeared into the kitchen. I followed her. The kitchen was a modern one, with steel appliances and the walls a beige color. I immediately felt at home once I smelled the cinnamon-scented candle. My aunt stared at me for a while, and then said, "You look so much like your mother." I didn't say anything. "Jazmin, do you mind telling me why you are here?" Aunt Josephine asked. I looked at her and almost burst into tears. "Aunt Josephine…" "Please," she said, "Call me Seph." She used an old nickname my mom used to call her by. "Aunt Seph," I said the words foreign in my mouth. I told her what had happened that morning and what Rodney told me. She nodded once in a while, sighing when I told her what Tristan told me in the car, and smiling strangely when I told her how I cleaned Rodney's face. "Are you sure you don't like this Rodney?" she asked for the umpteenth time. "Aunt Seph, I am positive. We are just friends." But even I wasn't so sure about that. I had known him for over eight years. We were friends and I didn't want to push it any further.

Aunt Seph sighed, interrupting my thoughts. "It's horrible you feel like that, Jazmin, but we are not human and we are never going to be human." "Aunt Seph," I interrupted. She raised a hand. "Allow me to finish," she said, "We are not human, but that is the point. Our main priority is to protect the humans and to make sure they don't find out about us. We are not gods, don't think that. We are just a bit more gifted. Like your father, David. He has the power to "jump" and you and Tristan also have it. Your mother, Millie, is a "Pusher" likr your brother, and I am a "Watcher", like you. That is all. We have to keep our existence a secret, especially our family. We have to protect ourselves; sometimes more than humans, even though we are suppose to protect them. But think if you were in a burning building and you had to save either your mother or a human and you only had enough energy to carry one other person with you, who would you choose? Your mother or the human?"

I looked at the flickering candle that was in the middle of the table we sat at, thinking it over. Who was more important? My mother or a human? If I saved the human, they would know what I was, or at least know one of my powers, and my mother would die. If I choose my mother, the human would die but no one would know our secret. Who was more important? "I would choose my mother any day." I told Aunt Seph. "Exactly. Family sometimes is more important than our duties. We have to protect our family from the people out there who would love to separate us and experiment on us." Aunt Seph shuddered slightly at that. "Aunt Seph, who are these people who want us?" I asked. My parents never told me who exactly was trying to find us. All I knew is that they were bad people and would do anything to get at us. She gasped. "Your mother never told you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well, she must have done it for good reason. "She said uneasily. "Aunt Seph, if you tell me then I will have a better chance of avoiding these people," I said, trying to get her to tell me. She looked at me then nodded. "Very well. It was about twenty years ago. Your parents were barely twenty-three when this happened. You know when you "jump" you can "jump" to places you have seen before, right? Well, apparently there was this secret society, called Paladins that kills all "jumpers"." I gasped. Who would do such a thing? Killing "jumpers"? "I don't know." Aunt Seph said. That was when I realized I had said that out loud. "A man, who was part of this society, named Roland Cox, found out about your father. He went to where he was living at the time, which was a penthouse in a far away city, and tried to kill him. Your father escaped and went back to his hometown, Ann Arbor. He found your mother, which was his high school sweet-heart, working at a bar. What he didn't know is that recently at that time your mother had escaped the clutches of another society, except this one is from the government. This society is called Division." She said.

"This society focuses on all the powers a human can have, with the exception of "jumpers." There are powers like Watchers, you and me, who have the ability to foresee the future to varying degrees. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, the Watchers' visions of the future in their direct sphere of influence are subject to frequent shifting. Movers are powerful telekinetics who are trained to identify the specific atomic frequency of a given material and alter the gravitational field around it, usually causing the nearby air to appear warped. This allows them to move both animate and inanimate objects. Advanced Movers can work at the molecular level, creating protective force fields in the air around them or to reinforce punches and other strikes to make them stronger. Pushers, like your brother and mother, have the ability to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people in order to manipulate them. The skill level of the Pusher determines how many people the Pusher is able to control at one time, and how vivid the implanted memories are. A powerful Pusher can push a large group of people at the same time, basically creating a personal army. A Pusher is able to make a person do anything the Pusher desires, even commit suicide. A Pusher's eyes indicate how powerful they are: their pupils will dilate to certain degrees depending on how powerful the push is. Bleeders have the ability to emit high-pitched sonic vibrations that cause ruptures in a target's blood vessels. While using this ability, their eyes turn into slits because of synthetic materials implanted in them to protect the blood vessels from the effects of their own ability. They are also sometimes known as Screechers or Screamers. Beware of those. Then there is Sniffs. Sniffs are highly developed psychometrics who can track the location of people or objects over varying distances. Like bloodhounds, their ability is increased if they have tactile access to an object that has been in direct contact with the subject. Sniffs receive information in the form of images, which is why identifiable landmarks help increase their effectiveness." She said with an impressed expression.

"Shifters can temporarily alter the appearance of an object by manipulating the patterns of light interacting with it. Once the illusion is established, it remains with the object for a short period of time. For example, a Shifter could touch a one dollar bill and alter it to appear as a one hundred dollar bill until the effect expires. The object shifted must have roughly the same dimensions as the object it is shifted into. The length of time that the effect will last is based on the Shifter's experience and are skilled at either temporarily or permanently erasing memory, an invaluable asset in espionage. Experience will dictate the accuracy of their wipes, though there is always the danger that they will eliminate a desired are trained to block the vision of other clairvoyants such as Sniffs, making any subject within their target radius appear "dark". Experience will enhance the size of the area they can shadow and the intensity of their shielding effect. Shadows need to be awake to manifest their ability, so it is common for a detail of two Shadows to operate in shifts while protecting a person or object for extended periods. Most Shadows are effective only against Sniffs, but some extremely powerful Shadows are able to block even Watchers. Then there are Stitches. Stitches are psychic surgeons trained to quickly reconstruct cells to their previous or healthy state. Using only their hands, they can heal and even "unheal" whatever they have done. For more detailed work, Stitches use a silver based cream on their hands which acts as a conductor for their ability. These are the powers Division are always looking for. But other than that, your mother had somehow escaped them and made it to her hometown. She was afraid they would find her there, so when your father appeared and offered her a trip to Rome, she gladly accepted." "Where did they go after that?" I asked. "That is up your mother and father. That is their adventure. I have already told you too much." Aunt Seph said firmly. "But Division and the Paladins, they will do anyhting to get us?" She looked sad when she said, "Yes. And it will be more dangerous if Division and the Paladins find out that you and your brother have the powers to "jump". Then you a "Watcher" and your brother a "Pusher", then all hell will break loose."

"I have to get home." I said when I realized how dark it was outside. "Just be careful." Said Aunt Seph as she hugged me. "I have already almost lost your mother, I am not going to lose you too." I looked at her and smiled. "Always careful. Bye." I stepped back from her and "jumped". Within seconds, I was back home.

**Review...**


	6. Arthur

**Review…**

I arrived in the dining room, surprising all of my family as they were eating the dinner. I glanced at the pepperoni, ham, bacon, and Canadian-bacon pizza and the thin-crust one with bacon on the table, which just happen to be my favorite toppings on a pizza from Dominos'. My brother, Tristan, who had just had his first bite when I appeared, had his mouth open and I could see all the chewed pizza in his mouth. "Close your mouth, boy." I said as I closed his jaw. "Where have you been, Jazz?" said my father. I could tell he hadn't been worrying about me, but he was going to be. "I was at Aunt Josephine's house." I said as I sat down and grabbed a pizza slice. I bit into the meaty-goodness as my father said, "Aunt Josephine's house? Why were you there?" Then he pointed at Tristan. "Why didn't you stop her?" Before my father could blame him any further, I said, "Dad, I know."

An uneasy silence settled around the room, until my mother said, "How much?" "Enough." I said. "Jazmin, you can't just go around telling people this." Mother said. "Mom, I know. Anything can happen. I just don't anything to happen to you guys." I replied. My mom laughed, startling me. "Jazmin, with all of our abilities, there is no way they will find us." She said. "We are safe, as long as no one outside our family knows." "Mom, Paladins and Division sound serious. I don't want any of you to die. And I am not going to let this pass. One day, they will find us, and when that day comes, I will fight them." I said with determination.

"Jazmin, you will do no such thing. Your mother and I did not created this family so at the first opportunity, you would try to kill yourself. You are not going to fight them. If they find us, we will leave. As simple as that." Father said. "Oh, so you think Arthur died because he wanted to?" I said. My mom's sobs were the thing that broke me. Why did I bring it up? "Jazmin, to your room." What surprised me was it wasn't mother or father who told me that, it was Tristan. "I am sorry." I tried to say, but my father's and Tristan's glare shut me up. I "jumped" to my room, throwing myself onto my bed. Sobs shook my frame. The tears seemed to be endless, but gradually ended. I stared at my wall as I remembered a conversation between Rodney and me eight years ago.

"_I never see your brother anymore. Where is he?" Rodney said. The brother he was referring to was my other older brother, Arthur Edgar Harris Rice, older than Tristan by seven years and me by eight. He used to drive me to intermediate school everyday, but… "He left." I simply said, using the word my parents told me._ _They thought I didn't understand death, but I did. "Where'd he go?" Rodney said. I looked up at the cloudy sky, feeling the sun's warmth on my face. But I also somehow felt as if Arthur was right there. He always loved the sky, calling it his second home; saying if he could, he would fly. Well, you got your wish, I thought. I let a small smile on my face, and then said, "Home."_

**So, as you can tell, Jazmin's older older brother, Arthur, died. It was eight years ago, around the time that Jazmin was eleven and Tristan twelve. Quite sad how they lost him. But if you want to know how exactly, you are going to have to read it in a future chapter. The only reason I put his full name (his mom's last name too) because... well that is also in a future chapter. Sorry! Just review and tell me your opinions. Hope you liked it. **


	7. An Accident

**Theme Song: Someway Through This by Black Ghosts**

**I thought it would go with the chaper. Review...**

I lazily opened my eyes. My room was dark and I realized that I had fallen asleep after crying. I sat up and wiped my face in case there were any stray tears. I got up and walked into my bathroom. I turned on my light, and looked at my reflection. My eyes were red and my cheeks were pink and there were marks on my face for sleeping on my hands. I ran the water until it was cold, and then splashed some on my face. I instantly felt better.

I put my hands on either side of the wash, looking into my own eyes, the only other sound that wasn't my breathing was the gushing water.

I hadn't thought about Arthur for over eight years, I thought. Why start now?

I turned off the water and light, and walked out of the bathroom to the bookcase I had in my room. On the top shelf were pictures and I looked over them until I found the one I was looking for. Right next to the picture of Rodney and me I had taken a few months ago was the picture of Tristan, Arthur, and me, side by side on our couch, laughing. I took the picture off the shelf and tried to remember that day.

_Tristan looked at Arthur as they played "The Godfather" on our Xbox. They had said I could play the winner, so I was sitting next to them, waiting. "Did you really have to shoot me?" he said. Arthur didn't look at him when he said, "Of course. We are playing "The Godfather", duh." Arthur, being nineteen and all, thought he knew everything on "The Godfather" game. Tristan turned red, embarrassed. "Well, I am hit you with my gun next time." Arthur said, "Oh, what next? Are you going to shoot me with your bat?" I couldn't help it. I laughed, Arthur joining me. Then Tristan laughed. Dad had been there, taking pictures for our family album. He took our picture, and let us be._

I smiled at the memory. The next day after Dad had taken it, I had asked for it and he gave it to me. I had put on my shelf to remember that day. I stopped smiling, because a few days later, he died

I looked away from the picture.

"_How did he die?" I asked. My mom looked at me, tears glazing her eyes. "It was an accident." "But how?" "I can't talk about it." She ran out of the room, and ran away me. My young mind didn't understand. How was his death an accident? I went upstairs and into Tristan's room. He sat on his bad, his whole arm in a cast. He had told me earlier that he had broken his lower arm and bruised all of his shoulder. "Tristan?" He looked up to me, his eyes red. "How did Arthur die?" He looked at me, mad. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded. "Really? Do you really want to know how Arthur died?" I nodded again, not getting where he was going with that. "How could you?" Suddenly his hand whipped out, almost slapping me in the process. I had "jumped" away from him at the last moment but his fingers managed to connect with my face. I was at his door, hand on my cheek. My cheek was on fire, but that wasn't the reason I was crying. "Tristan?" He stared at me, surprised. "How could you?" I ran away from him, and from the truth. He ran after me, but I "jumped" into my room and locked my door. I slid down the door while he pounded on it with his good arm. "Jazmin? Jazz? I am sorry. Please! Open the door! Please." I stayed silent, hand on cheek, tears running over my face. He said it one more time."Jazz?" _

"Jazz?" I looked at my door, my other hand on my cheek. It was still locked after so many years. I didn't use it anymore, I just "jumped" out of my room. "Jazz?" ""Jump" in," I said, using a private joke of the family. "Please, open the door." I hesitated, but I held the picture in my hand as I went and unlocked the door. I opened it.

**Bit of a cliff-hanger here. Anyway, I love this song. Kind of sad, but it is true. For anyone who is going to look it up, look for a video called "Black Ghosts - Someway Through This" by BenandJosVideo on Youtube (duh!). It has great quality. I also wanted to say that this chapter is dedicated to a great-aunt of mine that died and to my uncle that also died. Actually, Arthur was the name of my uncle. I'm making the character after him, so don't judge him for the things that he does (he will be in future chapters, PROMISE!) Well, review people. **


	8. Explaining the Unexplainable

Tristan was at the door, exactly like in my memory, except he had a plate with pizza and a slice of cake in one hand and three small silver-wrapped presents in the other. "Can I come in?" he said warily. I just turned and sat down on my bed. He followed me, and put the plate and presents on my desk. He stood in front of me, arms crossed. "What do you want?" I finally asked. He sighed, running a hand through his brown locks. His green eyes stared at me as he sat next to me. I just stared forward at my wall.

On my wall were pictures of places I had gone to and had gotten from magazines. Dad said you should always familiarize yourself with places.

His eyes moved to the picture I still had in my hand. His eyes widened. "Can I see it?" he said. I nodded and gave it to him.

Tristan held it gingerly, as if the picture was a fragile as glass. I also looked at the photo, taking in every detail of the picture. Tristan with his eyes closed as he laughed, had his hands on his control and looked like mom. Arthur, with his golden curly hair and blue eyes, looking a bit like dad as he laughed in the picture, with his hand on Tristan's shoulder. And then me, not looking like mom or dad, my dark brown-golden highlighted hair covering bit of my face as I laughed and my blue-green eyes twinkled in the light.

We were all happy and laughing, not one of us knew that tragedy was just around the corner, not even me, being the Watcher of the three. I looked at him as he said, "I remember why we were laughing. I had said, "I am going to hit you with my gun. Then Arthur said," "Oh what next, you are going to shoot me with your bat?" we said together. We chuckled quietly.

We stayed silent for a moment. Finally, I asked, "Is there something you wanted?" "Remember that day I slapped you?" he said.

I nodded, my hand rubbing my cheek consciously.

"I am sorry. I should have told you how he died." He looked down. I stared at him, confused. "I thought you already did." He had told me that it had been an accident in a car.

He looked at me, embarrassed. "That was a fake memory. I am sorry for that too. I had to give that or else you would be asking about it and you would have made mom upset." I was upset myself, but I didn't say anything.

He sighed. "Well, that day, a few days after Dad took that picture; Arthur wanted to show me the Grand Canyon. We didn't bring you along because, well, we just wanted something Arthur and I could relate to, guy to guy, you know?" I nodded.

"It was six in the morning when we "jumped" there. We stayed there for a few hours until sunrise. It was so beautiful; you can't imagine it, Jazmin. We just stood there, watching it. But then I suppose there was loose rock where we stood, because one moment we are standing there, the next we are falling. I landed on a small ledge that had been below us." He rubbed his shoulder again, like he had done in the morning.

"I had landed on my arm, breaking it and bruising it in the process. That's why I had a cast. Arthur, well, I really don't know. He landed right next to me. But he hit the ledge with his head. He began to bleed. There was a huge gash on his forehead and it was literally killing him. I can still hear him screaming…"

"He just laid there, blood coming out of him. I managed to get up and went to check his pulse. He didn't have one. I went back home, not knowing what to do. Mom and Dad had been worrying about us, so when they saw me they took me to the hospital, and well, you know what happened. Then they began to ask questions about Arthur, about where he was. I began to cry. Between tears I told them what had happened." He sighed.

"They cried too. I told him where he was, and they went there. When they came back, they said that his body wasn't there, only blood. They cried more."

"We just had a funeral, with no body. We didn't take you to the funeral home because Mom and Dad thought you were too young and wouldn't understand."

I looked at him.

"Why? Don't I deserve a proper answer?" "Jazz, you do. We just thought you were too young. I am sorry."

"It seems like everyone is saying sorry to me lately." I told him.

"Look. I know what will make you feel better." "You do?"

He went to my desk and brought the plate and presents to me. "I wanted to be there to see you open them. I saved you a few slices, too. I even reheated them myself." He said with sudden pride. I laughed quietly. I grabbed the plate and ate the slices and cake. "Okay give me the presents." I said once I was done. He handed me the biggest of the presents. "This is from me." He said. I stared at it for a moment. "Well, open it." He said. I pulled off the wrapping and tape, it sticking to my fingers. What my brother had given me was a small collection of books and a picture. The books were "Missing", "Sent", and "Sabotaged" by Margaret Peterson Haddix and the picture was of our family, Mom, Dad, Tristan, Arthur, and me. I smiled because my brother knew that I had been trying to buy these books for my little library of books I had in my bookcase. "Thanks, Tris." I said as I hugged him. "You're welcome."

I held the photo in my hands. It was just one of our family, but it meant a lot to me. I folded it carefully and I put it in my black-leather wallet.

I put my wallet in my back pocket and Tristan handed me another gift. It was paper-thin. "This one is from Aunt Josephine." Seph, I corrected in my head. I tore open the gift and I saw two photos. One was of a city, and the other was the inside of an old house. I turned to back of the photos. The one with the city said "Hong Kong" and the other said "Safe house". They offered no description. I wondered why I would need this, but didn't think twice about it. When Aunt Josephine gives you something, it is always for a reason. I put the photos next to one of my family in my wallet. I put my wallet back in my pocket.

I grabbed the next gift. "That is from Mom and Dad." He said. I tore off the wrapping, and saw something that surprised me. It was a crystal case. I opened it and inside were two necklaces. One was a silver necklace with a silver bird with its wings spread out, as if in flight, a pearl, and silver flower with blue stones in the center and pearls in between the petals. The other was a black-leather cord with a silver tooth and runes sketched onto it. "They are beautiful." I said. "Mom and Dad had it custom made." I could imagine. Silver was my favorite medal.

"Will you help me put them on?" I asked. He lifted the necklaces from the case and helped me put them on.

Once he clipped it, I looked at the mirror.

They looked great with my outfit, for one, but I felt deeply touched that my parents would go and custom made this. Then I remembered what I had said to them earlier. I sighed. "I'm going to have sorry, aren't I?' I said. "Yeah." Tristan said. "Might as well get it over with." I put the books on my book-shelf and grabbed the plate. With Tristan trailing behind me, I went downstairs.

Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, the very same one from the picture of us three. I put the plate in the sink and walked to where they were.


	9. No

**Just wanted to write something that I forgot to write in the other chapter. The necklaces, they are real. They are mine, actually. My mom got them for me a while ago and I thought, what the hell, a perfect gift for Jazmin. Okay, that's all. **

They watched as I walked in the room.

"Did you like the necklaces?" asked my mom. "They are beautiful, thank you." I said as I fingered them.

Tristan stood next to me and nudged me. I sighed and started. "Mom, Dad, I am so sorry for what I said about Arthur. I was just so angry, but I didn't know how he died! I thought he died in a car accident. I'm so sorry, but I don't think lies are going to keep this family strong."

"You are right, Jazz. We should have told you the truth." Said Dad.

"So, you know I love you guys, right?" I said after an awkward silence. Mom and Dad looked at me surprised. And then my whole family, the much that I had left anyway, got up and went to hug me. I cried, they cried.

We stopped crying. Then, one by one, we left, saying good-night. But to me, it sounded like we were saying "good-bye".

We all had woken up in a good mood that morning. Mom had made pancakes with chocolate-chips in them. Then Tristan and I said good-bye and left for school. I didn't arrive late, for the first time in my entire life. I'm always late for everything, but I managed to arrive early with the help of Tristan. So the next thing I knew, I was walking in the hallways of the high school I went to. I saw Rodney walk up and walk with me to first period, Science. "Hey Jazmin." Said Rodney. "Hey." I said. I fingered the three necklaces I wore, the two my parents gave me yesterday and an old silver chain that Rodney gave me yesterday for my eight-teenth birthday. Suddenly I felt a tugging sensation at the back of my head. I knew I was beginning to have a vision, so I closed my eyes to concentrate.

"_I'm Cassie, that's Nick." Said a girl with colorful hair. The man behind her waved. "I'm Jazmin." I said with a wave of my own. "Why are you here?" the girl said. I looked at her coldly and said, "To get revenge on Division."_

I hit something hard, making me lose concentration. I fell to the floor. The vision fuzzed away and I opened my eyes. A jock stood before me. "Watch it, kid." He said and turned to walk away. No way, bitch, I thought. I got up with fast reflexes I didn't know I had and pushed him against the lockers. "No." I said. "YOU watch it."

He seemed scared enough to shit his pants. Probably did, I thought, as I let him go and went to pick-up my stuff. He ran off. I shook my head.

Luckily, I don't forget my visions. I don't have to draw them, like my aunt, or write about them.

So my dream from yesterday was a vision, I thought. So that meant…

I grabbed my binder, journal, and science textbook. "Are you okay?" asked Rodney. "I'm fine." I said without looking at him.

We walked to Mrs. Green's science room when I was hit by something. It wasn't something physically. I just suddenly began to feel the world cold, as if time had stopped. I felt like as if the world was holding its breath. I sank to the floor, the feeling was so powerful. Rodney began to say something, but I couldn't hear. Pain hit me, and I almost cried out. I felt a powerful tugging sensation at the back of my head, but I didn't need to close my eyes this time, because they were already closed.

"_Tell us where they are!" a man screamed at my father. He looked bloody and badly beaten up. "Never." He managed to say. "Fine. You will suffer the consequences." The man suddenly pulled out a jug of gasoline from a bag he had on the floor._

No.

_He poured some of the gasoline on my father then around the furniture that was in the room. Then he lit a match. He ran out of the house in time for the house to explode with the fire. I could already hear the sirens in the distance. The man got in the car. There was a woman in the back holding a man that had duct tape over his mouth. "What do we do with the human?" she said. "Throw him into the house. We can't leave any evidence." replied the man. He turned on the car and stared forward with his hands on the wheel. She nodded and dragged the man from the car. He began to whimper and struggled. She punched him in the guts hard; I could tell she was a "Mover". He went limp and the woman threw him in the house. I could hear my father scream somewhere… _

"NO!" I yelled, getting up from the floor. I had to save my dad, warn him! Rodney looked at me, surprised and frightened. "Jazmin, are you okay?" he asked. "No." I said and walked away. I ran down the halls, trying to find the perfect place to "jump". No one could see me "jump", but the halls and bathrooms were filled with kids and I felt like I couldn't run fast enough. The tardy bell finally rung and the kids disappeared into their classes.

I stopped in the middle of a hall. I looked around to make sure no one was there. I saw no one and I prepared to "jump". Just as I was about to "jump", someone put their hand on my shoulder. I stopped, and turned around. Mr. Miller, our counselor, looked at me. "Shouldn't you be in class, Jazmin?" The only reason he knew my name because he was the person I told about how Arthur died, other than Rodney.

"I should, I just really needed to go to the restroom, but I didn't make it to class." I explained with urgency. I needed to leave. "It's okay. Have this pass," he handed me a blue one, "and don't be late to class again." I nodded. I almost wanted to scream. That vision was going to come true unless I changed something, and here I was, not doing a thing about it. I almost wanted to hit Mr. Miller in the guts so he would let me go and I could "jump", but he was a good guy and I probably would be charged with assault charges. He took me to my class.

"Hello Mrs. Green." He said once we arrived. Mrs. Green blushed. "Why, hello, Mr. Miller." There had been rumors for the past couple of years that Mrs. Green and Mr. Miller had been dating. I was happy for the guy if it was true. Mrs. Green was the best teacher on the whole campus.

I walked to my desk and sat next to, how inconvenient, Rodney. He looked mad as I sat next to him. He must have brought my stuff in because my binder and stuff were on my desk. "Why did you ditch me?" he said. Mr. Miller and Mrs. Green were talking so I told him, "I didn't ditch you." I said without looking at him. "Then how come you left?" "I had to do something important." "By leaving me? And you won't even look at me." I looked. "I can't leave you if we are not boyfriend or girlfriend. We are friends, nothing else." His expression softened until he looked embarrassed.

He turned away and looked forward. I did too.

Mr. Miller left and Mrs. Green began the class. I wasn't really paying attention, though. Father was going to die. I couldn't leave the room. I couldn't "jump". I could only pray my brother could do something or Aunt Josephine.

The bell rang for second block. I grabbed my stuff to leave. I was out the door when two people I had never seen around the campus came in. I ran to second period, afraid that they were to tell Mrs. Green that my dad died. I went to all the bathrooms and hallways during passing period, but I couldn't find an alone place to "jump". I did that all day. It wasn't until six period until something happened. Someone came from the office. It was Mr. Miller. He walked in and told Mrs. Steen, my Language Arts teacher, something. She gasped then searched the room with her eyes until she saw me.

"Jazmin Rice, please go to the office with Mr. Miller." I nodded and got up, but tears were already in my eyes. I knew what was going to happen.

I followed him into his office and saw that there were already people in there. Two policemen. I sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Miller's desk. "Is something wrong?" I asked but my voice broke. Mr. Miller nodded. "I am so sorry, but your house burned down." said one of the policemen. I nodded, the tears already streaming down my face. "Your father was in there. They managed to get him out, but he had second and third degree burns. He didn't make it to the hospital." The other policemen said. "He was pronounced dead 8:34 this morning, around the time you were in first block. We didn't tell you because we didn't find out until a few minutes ago." said Mr. Miller. I nodded. "May Tristan and I be excused from classes?" He nodded. I got up and left the room.

I was walking down the hallways, feeling dead. I could have saved him, I could have. His screams echoed throughout my head. I cried silently. I walked in Mrs. Steen's class and grabbed my stuff. Rodney looked at me. He put his hand over mine. "Are you okay? What happened?" I looked at him in the eyes. His brown eyes seemed confused and curious, but I could never, ever, tell Rodney my life. "No." I answered and walked out of the class. I walked until I arrived at Tristan's sixth period class. I waited by the door until Tristan came out. Ho looked at me and he immediately burst to tears. I hugged him, afraid to let him go.

**I know, sad chapter. David Rice, the father of these two kids, died. As you can tell, Division killed him. Notice how it wasn't the Paladins. Why did they kill him instead of the Paladins? Well, that will be in future chapters, trust me. The throwing human in burning house, well, that was dream, literally. I had dream like that, and I thought that would be a good idea for the story. Which sounds really weird but you know. Well, hoped you liked it so far, and review.**


	10. I Could've Helped and I Didn't

**I give complete credit for the second's song's lyrics to www(dot)lyrics007(dot)com****. The first, well, I tweaked it from another website since what they wrote seemed wrong, but I give credit to www(dot)elyricsworld(dot)com****. Enjoy the chapter...**

We walked out of the school, hand in hand. We got in the truck and Tristan drove. I sat next to him, just staring out the window. Everything outside passed by so quickly, just like life. _Like father. _I couldn't stop it at all. I_ didn't _stop it. I could've, I didn't. There was nothing more that could hurt but to know I could've stopped Division and save my father. But why did they go to him, and not Mother? Why did they ask him "Where are _they?" _Where they asking about us? About Tristan and me? Or all of us? This is so confusing!

I sighed and turned on the radio to fill the silence that surrounded us in the truck. _I Want Nothing _by the Black Ghosts blared out.

_You know what I need? I want nothing,  
but the love of the next stranger who walks through that door  
What I need, I want nothing but to dissolve in the night and to feel  
direction no more  
_

_You know what I need? I want nothing, (no, I want nothing)  
You know what I need? I want nothing, (no, I want nothing)  
You know what I need? I want nothing, (no, I want nothing)  
You know what I need? I want nothing, (no, I want nothing)_

_You know what I need? I want nothing but  
to follow you until we can walk no more…  
You know what I need? I want nothing but to  
cut away until I find the core…  
_

_You know what I need? I want nothing, (no, I want nothing)  
You know what I need? I want nothing, (no, I want nothing)  
You know what I need? I want nothing, (no, I want nothing)  
You know what I need? I want nothing, (no, I want nothing)_

The song ended. I stayed silent and so did Tristan.

I thought about the song, about how I could've helped Father, and I didn't. _I want nothing…_ My phone began to play _Boogie Woogie Wu _by Insane Clown Posse and I answered it. "Mom?" I said. She cried, her sobs filling the otherwise silent car. "Mom, where are you?" I asked, but I knew. "I am at the hospital. I am just here to see…" Her voice faded into silence, and she disconnected the call. I stared at the phone for a while then said, "The hospital, Tris." He didn't say anything and U-turned toward the hospital. I closed my phone and looked out the window again.

I could've helped Father, and I didn't. I could've...Another song filled the car, _Yellow_ by Coldplay.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,_

_I came along_  
_I wrote a song for you_  
_And all the things you do_  
_And it was called 'Yellow'_

_So then I took my turn_  
_Oh all the things I've done_  
_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_D'you know you know I love you so_  
_You know I love you so_

_I swam across_  
_I jumped across for you_  
_Oh all the things you do_  
_Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_  
_I drew a line for you_  
_Oh what a thing to do_  
_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_D'you know for you I bleed myself dry_  
_For you I bleed myself dry_

_It's true look how they shine for you_  
_look how they shine for you_  
_look how they shine for you_  
_look how they shine for you_  
_look how they shine for you_  
_look how they shine_  
_look at the stars look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do…_

I cried again, silently. I turned off the radio. I could've helped Father, and I didn't.

We arrived at the hospital. I wiped my face for any stray tears and got out of the car. Tristan held out his hand and I grabbed it. Hand in hand, we walked toward the hospital.

We walked in, and the first thing I smelled was the smell of disinfectant, Germ-X, and death. We walked to the receptionist desk. She looked up. She had deep black circles under her eyes and she smiled weakly. "Are you Tristan and Jazmin Rice?" We nodded. "Good." She nodded to the male nurse that was next to the desk and he showed us where Mom was. We found her in an empty hospital room. She stared out the window. "Mom?" She looked at us, teary-eyed. "He's gone. Your father is gone." she said. "I know." I said and I nodded, crying. Tristan began to cry too. She got up from the chair she had been sitting in, and hugged us. We cried, like we did yesterday, but today one of us was missing.

* * *

It seemed liked eternity. The sunrise happened two hours ago. I waited on our steps outside our door. Finally, the news-boy came on his bike. "Hello." He said as he threw the newspaper. I waved. I caught it and I opened it to the first page. **Two People Die in House Fire****. **the title said. I read the article...

**Yesterday, a fire house fire began on 2784 Oak Road. This house belonged to the Rice Family. Unfortunately, the fire spread and the whole house burned down. The cause of the fire is still unknown. They belive maybe a candle or match started the fire. **

**Two bodies were found in the house. One was identified as Mr. David Rice, the owner of the house, and the other one is still unidentified. Officer Jonah Keller said that the police found the second body positioned as if it had been thrown in the house. The police believe that this was an attempt of murder. It is still unknown. **

The article ended there. I read it again. **The cause of the fire is still unknown. Two bodies were found in the house... the other one is still unidentified…The police believe that this was an attempt of murder. It is still unknown. **

I stared at it. I looked at the house where my mother was still suffering about father dieing. I still hadn't told her I had seen it. And I wasn't going to.

I ripped the newspaper and threw it in our garbage can. I walked to the house and got inside.

**

* * *

****Yeah, Jazmin saw it happen, couldn't do anything about it. School and teachers got in the way. It is sad but this is how she gets on with her life and the adventure. You can see that I kept on writing "I could've helped Father, and I didn't". Well, she could've, and she keeps on thinking that, so that is that reason. They mean seem kinda random, because I was trying to put them where she would have been thinking about it. Not sure if I did a good job.**

**I like those two songs, (and I just heard of the cell-phone song.) I thought they would go with the chapter. Sad, sad, you know. The cell-phone song was an idea from a friend of mine (Just a really good friend of mine) who LOVES that group (Insane Clown Posse) . So I put it in here. Well, review… **


	11. Funeral

**When I wrote in the other chapter (I waited outside our door), I meant outside the door of the place they were staying at, and when you think about it, it's their new home. Maybe this chapter will answer questions, and maybe not, you never know. **

I stared out the window. It had been exactly four months since Father's death.

I still remembered the vision, but you can't change the past, only the future. I closed my eyes, trying not to think. I hadn't slept for two weeks. I was tired. The only reason I hadn't slept for two weeks was because we are having the funeral today. It was tiring to think about Father going underground forever...

Slipping on my black skinny jeans, black shirt with sliver stitching, black vest, and black boots, I walked down the stairs. I had my hair in a traditional twist and the hair swished against my back. My three necklaces clinked loudly in the silence and my silver hoops moved back and forth. My brother waited at the foot of the stairs. He had on a black shirt with black tuxedo. His black shoes shined and he also had deep black circles under his eyes, like me. His pale face reminded me of the receptionist at the hospital. Too bad, I thought, his face was the reflection of mine. Arm in arm, we walked out into the rain. We didn't open our umbrellas, we just walked through it. The cemetery that Father was going to be buried in wasn't so far from Aunt Josephine's house.

We had been staying there ever since of the fire.

We finally arrived. We walked to where all the people were. My mother seemed to stand out from them all. Her black dress seemed to sparkle somehow. We walked to her side. Aunt Seph was next to her. When she looked at me, she sighed. "I told you to wear a dress, Jazmin." I just shrugged. She shook her head. We waited in the silence, the only sound was the plink-plink of the rain. The car with Father's coffin arrived. Six men, all were my father's best friends, pulled out the coffin of the car. They carried it to the burial site. They set the coffin down, and they stood next to it. The priest began to say things about life and death and how Father was always going to be with us in spirit. Finally he asked who wanted to say a few words. I nodded and I walked next the priest. I looked down to the coffin where my Father's head would be. Then I looked out to the people who were there.

I cleared in my throat. "My father was a good man. He did what he had to keep all of us safe." I said, thinking back to the vision. "He was the best father you could ever have. I will never forget him. As I say, 'Life is meaningless, but Death is more meaningless'. Father is always going to be there. I loved him and his legacy will go on." I finished. "Bye Dad." I whispered to the coffin and I put a black rose on it. I patted the coffin slightly and walked to my Mother. You never realize what you had until you lose it, I thought. "Anyone else?" said the priest. No one came up.

They buried my Father and my black rose. We walked to the church. For some reason, Rodney was there. "Jazz!" he said as he walked through the crowd to me. I stopped, thinking how that was my Father's nickname for me. "Jazz," he said once he reached me. I turned around and slapped him. People around us gasped slightly. He stumbled back, surprised. "Don't ever call me that." I said, tears already forming in my eyes. I ran out into the rain again. I could someone was calling my name, but I ran. I began to cry, something I hadn't done since the day Father died. I finally stopped running and fell down. I was still crying.

I heard footsteps and I got up. I positioned myself under the shade of a tree so the rain wouldn't wet me anymore. A man walked toward me. I didn't recognize him. "Who are you?" I said, ready to "jump". "I am Griffin." The man said. "How did you know my father?" I asked. He laughed quietly. "Your father never told you about me?" I shook my head. "Well, I am the one who helped your dad before the 'Paladins' caught him." I looked back the man, more interested. "You know about "jumpers"?" I asked, excited. No one outside my family knew about 'jumpers'. He disappeared, and then appeared right in front of me, too close for my liking. I stepped back. "I am a "jumper"." He said, smiling. I rose to my full height. I "jumped" back. "So am I." I said. He laughed. "You are just like your Father. Always determined." I just nodded. "Look," he said, "if you ever need help, I am your man." He handed me a card. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because, I owe your Aunt Seph a favor." He said simply and "jumped". I stood there, looking at the card. It said, "Safe house." My eyes widened. I touched my wallet, it was in my back pocket. Did it mean he owned the "safe house"? Or what?

I put the card in my wallet and walked back to the church. Everyone was leaving by this time. I found my family and said, "Let's go." I didn't look at Rodney as we passed. If I had, I would have seen the face of hurt.

* * *

"Jazmin Rice!" a sharp voice said. I opened my eyes and began to pay attention to my class. Mrs. Green looked at me sternly. "Jazmin, you have to pay attention. Your grades have been lowering ever since…" she looked away for a moment then looked at me again. "You have to raise your grade if you don't want to fail this class." I nodded. She walked back to the front of the class. I had been sitting in the back of the class ever since five months ago. Rodney snickered beside me. I glared at him but then looked back to the front of the class. I didn't now why Rodney sat next to me. I didn't even talk to him anymore ever since the funeral.

I doodled on my journal with black and silver sharpies. I didn't really care for my grades. I just had to pass somehow.

The bell rang and I walked out to my locker. I put in the combo, 16-26-6, and opened it. Inside were a bunch of notes. I opened one. **Your dad died a million years ago, stop moping! **It said. I grabbed them all and stuffed them in the trashcan next to my locker. I put all of my textbooks in my locker and closed it. My binder was in my hand as I walked out of the school. Tristan met me outside the doors. He nodded and I nodded back.

We walked to the back of the school. We looked around then "jumped."

* * *

**Rodney POV**

I followed Jazmin to her locker. I wanted her to read a note I had stuffed in her locker. It just said, "I am sorry if I was a jerk to you. Will you forgive me?" She opened her locker and four notes popped out. The inside of the locker was full of notes. She opened one. She shook her head and grabbed the rest of them and put them in a trash can. I looked at the trashcan. My note was in there somewhere. If I could just... I turned and Jazmin was already out the school. I followed her quickly outside. I barely walked out when he nodded to her brother and he nodded back. Her brother, Tristan, saw me and glared. He put a protective arm over her shoulder. They walked to the back of the school. I followed them, careful to be concealed by the big bushes. They looked around as if trying to find something. They looked to each then nodded again. Then they disappeared. "What the..." I said.

* * *

**Jazmin POV**

We arrived in the hallway of Aunt Josephine's. I felt a tugging at the back of my head then closed my eyes.

"_Where is she?" the man who killed my dad yelled at Rodney. They were at the Rodney's home. The man had Rodney pushed up against the wall. "I don't know who you are talking about." he said, but his eyes betrayed him. The man looked where he was looking at. It was a picture. The man picked it up. I could see that it was one of Rodney and me, taken on my nineteenth birthday. The man sneered at Rodney. "Really?" He pushed Rodney's head against the wall. Rodney's eyes rolled and he fell to the ground. The man put the picture of me and Rodney in his pocket. _

I opened my eyes, a silent scream coming out. The man is coming after Rodney? And when he said "she"? He meant me? I gasped. "Tris?" I asked. He looked at me, listening. "Rod, he's in trouble." I said. "Oh, when do you care about Rodney?" he asked. I was surprised. "What do you mean, when I suddenly care about him? He is my best friend, Tris." "Fine! Go to him. Help your precious Rodney. Just don't expect me to care." He said and walked into the kitchen. I just stood there. He didn't care? About me or Rodney? But then I shook my head. I "jumped" to my room. I put the binder on my desk. I looked around the room, having a feeling it would probably be the last time I saw it. I shuddered. "Bye." I whispered.

I "jumped". I arrived right outside his house. I looked around quickly. No one was there. I sighed in relief. I walked to the door and knocked on it.

**

* * *

So, Division is also after Rodney, but only because he saw Tristan and Jazmin "jump". If he hadn't he would be safe from Division. Only reason Division is trying to find Jazmin is because she is a powerful watcher. She just doesn't know it. Tristan was being a biatch to Jazmin about Rodney because he think Rodney might like Jazmin, and well, that is how big brothers are, right? Trying to protect their little sisters. She only wanted to go help Rodney and Tristan didn't think that was good. He thought when she said "He is in trouble", she meant something like by his parents. So he didn't listen. Too bad for him! First time in another POV, tell me what you think. So next chapter should be when all the adventure begins. Repeat, should. Review people…**


	12. Jack in the Box?

I gripped my bag tightly. Just before I had "jumped" I had grabbed the bag. It was just a bag of clothes, PJs, money, passport, my black iPod and headphones, shoes, make-up, jewelry, fake identities and passports, necessities like that. Father always said to always have a bag like that if one day Tristan or me ever had to leave a place quickly. Well, that day had come.

Rodney opened the door hesitantly. He seemed surprised to see me. "Jazz, what…" he started to say, but I barged in. If we were going to leave quickly, it couldn't take a lot of time. "Are you okay?" I asked as I checked outside for the man. "Jazmin." Rodney said. I looked away from the window and looked at him. "What?" I said. "Why are you here?" he said. I was about to answer when I felt a tugging sensation at the back of my head. I closed my eyes.

_The man and the woman were in a car. The man was driving. He suddenly let go of the wheel and closed his eyes. The woman steered while the man put his hands on his forehead. He opened his eyes and grabbed the wheel. The woman sat back down as he smiled. He looked at her. "The girl is at the boy's house. We will get her there." The woman nodded. The man sped up._

The vision fuzzed away. I opened my eyes.

The man was a Watcher. They wanted me, Division wanted me. Well, I thought, they aren't going to get me that easily. I looked at Rodney. "Do you trust me?" I asked. He looked at me strangely. "Of course I do, Jazmin." I nodded. "Then if you really trust me, go upstairs and pack all necessities. We have to go, you and me." He looked taken back. "What do you mean? Jazmin, I'm not going anywhere with you. I trust you, but I am not going anywhere. Why do we need to leave anyway?" I grabbed Rodney by the shoulders and pushed against the wall, just as I saw the man do in my vision. I looked into his eyes. "Because, we are friends and I care about you. I would never hurt you." I let him ago. "We don't have much time. Please, if you really trust me and really believe me, you will go upstairs and pack. Go get your stuff." He looked at me. "This isn't joke?" I looked at him. "Seriously? I have never lied to you. Please just get your stuff." He just nodded and went up the stairs. I watched him go.

I touched my pocket, making sure I had my wallet. I had put every single photo I had on my wall in it just before I had "jumped". Not the ones from my original home, those were ash. I had been gathering new photos from magazines, non-fiction books, and Aunt Seph's old photo albums. Pictures of Baltimore, cemeteries, the cemetery Dad was buried in, the cemetery Arthur was buried in, New York, places like that. I had managed to put all those photos in my wallet, plus the two from my birthday and all my money. I had thought it would be risky to take any credit cards; anyone could track us that way.

I sat down as I waited and set the green bag down. I closed my eyes to rest for a moment. I was so tired...

**Rodney POV**

I quickly finished my shower and put on something warm. I grabbed my black backpack for school and emptied it out of all my school supplies. I then stuffed in it shirts, jeans, pants, underwear, PJs, and my iPod and headphones. I grabbed three books and my passport and put them in my backpack. I grabbed my wallet and made sure I had all my money in it. I put that in my front pocket. I grabbed my keys for my car and put that in my back pocket. I zipped the backpack quickly and was about to walk out my room when I saw it. It was a picture of me and Jazz…Jazmin. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. I looked around my room quickly for anything else I would need if Jazmin wasn't kidding. There was nothing. I walked down the stairs.

Jazmin was on the couch, eyes closed. I stepped closer. I felt mesmerized for a moment. She looked beautiful in a green and black sweater and dark skinny jeans and green boots. From her neck dangled three necklaces, one that I had given her and the others I didn't recognize. Her lips were parted, and her breathing came in and out, in a steady rhythm. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in closer; about to kiss her…She suddenly stood up from the couch.

**Jazmin POV**

I opened my eyes. He had finally come down. Rodney had been too close to me for my liking, so I stood up quickly. That is when I noticed Rodney's black hair was wet and his brown eyes had a strange excitement in them. He had changed into black jeans and a faded blue sweater. He had a black backpack in his hand. "Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. Let's go." I walked out the door. I "jumped" inside of Rodney's car, a black 2005 Ford Fiesta.

I landed in the driver's seat. I bent down and opened the panel and a bunch of wires popped out. I had learned how to hot-wire a car from my dad. In a few seconds, the car was running. I unlocked the door for Rodney and we both put on our seatbelts. I looked behind us. There weren't any cars behind us. I put the car out of "Park" and put it in "Drive". Then I drove us out of the driveway. I looked at Rodney. He seemed undecided somehow. He kept moving, as if he was deciding something. I looked back at the road. It wasn't until we arrived at the first stop light did he say, "Wait a minute. How'd you turn on the car? How'd you even get in the car? I got the keys." He took them out from his pocket. I rolled my eyes thinking, Seriously? You just realized that? I smiled at him then faced the road as I turned left as the green light flashed. "You seriously do not want to know."

* * *

We had been driving for about four hours. It was night time. We were a long way from home. It wasn't until Rodney's stomach rumble did I notice that I was hungry. "You want to stop at Jack in the Box?" I said. Rodney said, "Sure." So I drove to the nearest one. I parked the car near the entrance and got out. I locked the doors. Then we both walked in. Since it was at night, there weren't really a lot of people in line. We waited as the woman picked up her bag of food and walked out of the place. Then it was just us. "So, what do you want?" said Rodney. I looked over the menu. I found what I was looking for. I looked at the man who was at the cashier. He looked familiar… "I want the Jumbo Jack with extra cheese and tomatoes, large fries, and a median soda." Said Rodney. I looked at him, then at the cashier. "Fine. I want the Bacon Ultimate Cheeseburger, just the cheese, bacon, and meat, no mayo or anything like that, some large fries and a median soda." I said. The man put it in the machine and gave a receipt. "That will be $16.76." said the man.

I took out my wallet and gave $20 to the man. "Keep the change." I said. The man nodded and gave us two median cups. We walked away from the counter. "Why'd you pay for the food? I could've have done it." Said Rodney. I chuckled quietly. "As if. Look, I pay for all this. Don't you worry about a thing." I said and then went to the beverages. I poured in Coco-Cola in my cup, and Rodney put Barq's Root Beer in his. We then sat down at a table and waited for our food. I looked around, afraid the man and woman might have tracked us.

**Okay, waiting on food. I do that all the time. As you can tell, Rodney was about to kiss Jazmin. He likes her, you know. I love that cheese burger at Jack in the Box, and I love Coco-Cola... Hope you liked the chapter and review if you want.**


	13. Drove On

The food came and I grabbed the tray, saying "Thanks.", to the cashier man. I walked to our table and sat it down. I grabbed my burger an unwrapped it. I bit into it. It tasted so good, and then I grabbed my fries and began to eat them. It wasn't until I was about halfway through my hamburger did I notice that Rodney looked undecided somehow. He had hardly eaten his food, he just played with it. "So what's with you, something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, surprised. He shook his head. "Well, something is bothering you." I said. Rodney tilted his head slightly. "Nothing is bothering me, seriously." I just nodded and went back to my hamburger. We finished the meal in silence.

**Rodney POV**

I didn't know how to tell Jazmin. I was in love with her. I always had been since the very first moment that I saw her. I loved her, and I couldn't tell her. I can't tell her because that would ruin our friendship if she didn't love me back. But then that would hurt me because she didn't know. I loved her. I just didn't know how to tell her.

**Jazmin POV**

I finished first and I put my trash in the trash bin. Then I sat back down. I looked down to my hands. The black nail polish I had on my nails made them sparkle in the little light there was in the Jack in the Box. I waited while Rodney finished his meal. I remembered I had put my iPod in my pocket, so I pulled out my iPod and headphones. I turned it on, and I scrolled down the play list until I found _Bring Me to Life _by Evanescence. I pressed play, laid back in the chair, and closed my eyes.

_How_ _can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home…_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_  
_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something more_  
_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Wake me up inside)_  
_Save me_  
_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_  
_(Bid my blood to run)_  
_I can't wake up_  
_(Before I come undone)_  
_Save me_  
_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

I opened my eyes. _Bring me back to life..._I put the iPod in my pocket. Rodney finished his meal and was about to get up to throw his trash away when I said, "I'll do it." I grabbed the tray and trash from him. Our fingers touched for a moment. It tingled.

I cleared my throat, then threw the trash away and put the tray away. Rodney got up from the table and we both walked out, saying "Thanks.", over our shoulders. Rodney took out the car keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I got in the driver's seat and Rodney climbed into the passenger seat. I put on my seatbelt and Rodney handed me the keys. I turned on the car, put it into "Drive", and then drove out. I drove until we got back onto the highway. I took out my iPod out and put on a song so I would stay up. I scrolled down until I found _Real Slim Shady_ by Eminem. I clicked play and listened.

_May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
I repeat will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
We're going to have a problem here_

_(Verse 1)_

_Ya'll act like you never seen a white person before,_  
_jaws all on the floor like Pam like Tommy just burst in the door,_  
_started whooping her ass worse than before._  
_They first get divorced throwing her over furniture (scream)_  
_It's the return of the_  
_"Oh wait, no way, you're kidding, he didn't just say what I think he did, did_  
_he?"_  
_And Dr Dre said…_  
_...Nothing you idiots Dr Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement (haha)_  
_Feminist women love Eminem_  
_Chicka, chicka, chicka, Slim Shady I'm sick of him,_  
_look at him, walking around grabbing his "you know what"_  
_Flipping' the "you know who" "Yeah, but he's so cute though"_  
_Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose_  
_but no worse than what's going on in your parent's bedrooms._  
_Sometimes I want to get on TV and just let loose,_  
_but can't, but its cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose._  
_My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips_  
_and if I'm lucky you might just give it a little kiss_  
_and that's the message that we deliver to little kids_  
_and expect them not to know what a women's clitoris is._  
_Of course they gonna know what intercourse is_  
_by the time they hit 4th grade,_  
_they got the discovery channel, don't they?_  
_We ain't nothing but mammals; well some of us cannibals_  
_who cut other people open like cantaloupes._  
_But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes_  
_then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope_  
_But if you feel like I feel I got the antidote._  
_Women wave your panty hoes, sing the chorus and it goes..._

_(Chorus)_

_I'm Slim Shady_  
_Yes I'm the real Shady_  
_All you other Slim Shady's are just imitating_  
_So won't the real Slim Shady..._  
_Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up_  
_because I'm Slim Shady_  
_Yes I'm the real Shady_  
_All you other Slim Shady's are just imitating_  
_So won't the real Slim Shady..._  
_Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up_

_(Verse 2)_

_Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell records_  
_Well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too._  
_You think I give a damn about a Grammy?_  
_Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me._  
_"But Slim what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"_  
_Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here?_  
_So you can sit me here next to Britney Spears._  
_Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs_  
_So I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst_  
_And hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first._  
_Little bitch put me on blast on MTV_  
_"Yeah he's cute but I think he's married to Kim, hehe"_  
_I should download her audio on mp3_  
_And show the whole world how you gave Eminem V.D. (scream)_  
_I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups. All you do is annoy me_  
_So I've been sent here to destroy you_  
_And there's a million of us just like me_  
_Who cuss like me_  
_Who just don't give a fuck like me_  
_Who dress like me_  
_Walk, talk and act like me_  
_It just might be the next best thing_  
_But not quite me_

_(chorus)_

_I'm Slim Shady_  
_Yes I'm the real Shady_  
_All you other Slim Shady's are just imitating_  
_So won't the real Slim Shady..._  
_Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up_  
_because I'm Slim Shady_  
_Yes I'm the real Shady_  
_All you other Slim Shady's are just imitating_  
_So won't the real Slim Shady..._  
_Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up_

_(Verse 3)_

_I'm like a head trip to listen to_  
_Cause I'm only giving you_  
_things you joke about with your friends inside your living room_  
_The only difference is I got the balls to say it in front of ya'll_  
_And I don't gotta be false or sugar coated at all_  
_I just get on the mic' and spit it_  
_And whether you like to admit it (rip)_  
_I just shit it better than 90% of you rappers out there_  
_Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like valiums._  
_Its funny cuz at the rate I'm going when I'm 30_  
_I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting._  
_Pinching nurses asses when I'm jackin' off with Jergens and I'm jerking_  
_But this whole bag of Viagra isn't working_  
_And every single person is a Slim Shady lurkin'_  
_He could be workin' at Burger King spittin' on your onion rings_  
_Or in the parking lot circling_  
_screaming I don't give a fuck_  
_With his windows down and system up_  
_So will the real Shady, please stand up_  
_and put one of those figures on each hand up_  
_and to be proud to be outta your mind and outta control_  
_and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?_

_(chorus)_

_I'm Slim Shady_  
_Yes I'm the real Shady_  
_All you other Slim Shady's are just imitating_  
_So won't the real Slim Shady..._  
_Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up_  
_because I'm Slim Shady_  
_Yes I'm the real Shady_  
_All you other Slim Shady's are just imitating_  
_So won't the real Slim Shady..._  
_Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  
_

I chuckled. I loved that song.

I looked beside me. Rodney was still awake. I was about to put another song when Rodney said, "Jazmin?" I looked at him. "Yeah?" "Do you think we are more than just friends?" I looked at him, puzzled. "No, of course not."

I always drove one-handed, a little fact. Rodney grabbed my free hand and played with my fingers a bit. The next song on my iPod played. It was _Lose Yourself_ by Eminem.

_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment  
Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?_

_(Verse 1)_  
_Yeah,_  
_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_  
_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_  
_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_  
_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting_  
_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_  
_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_  
_He's choking how, everybody's joking now_  
_The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_  
_Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity_  
_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_  
_He's so mad, but he won't give up that_  
_Easy, no_  
_He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_  
_It don't matter, he's dope_  
_He knows that, but he's broke_  
_He's so stagnant that he knows_  
_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_  
_Back to the lab again, yo_  
_This whole rhapsody_  
_He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_(Chorus)_  
_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go, go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

_(Verse 2)_  
_This soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping_  
_This world is mine for the taking_  
_Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order_  
_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem_  
_It only grows harder, homey grows hotter_  
_He blows it's all over, these hoes is all on him_  
_Coast to coast shows, he's know as the Globetrotter_  
_Lonely roads, God only knows_  
_He's grown farther from home, he's no father_  
_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_  
_But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water_  
_These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product_  
_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_  
_He nose dove and sold nada_  
_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_  
_I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on_  
_Da da dum da dum da da_

_(Chorus)_  
_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go, go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

_(Verse 3)_  
_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage_  
_Tear this mother-fucking roof off like two dogs caged_  
_I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed_  
_I been chewed up, and spit out, and booed off stage_  
_But I kept rhyming and stepwritin' the next cipher_  
_Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper_  
_All the pain inside amplified by the_  
_Fact that I can't get by with my nine to five_  
_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_  
_'Cause man, these Goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers_  
_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life_  
_And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder_  
_Trying to feed and water my seed, plus_  
_Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna_  
_Baby mama drama's screaming on and_  
_Too much for me to wanna_  
_Stay in one spot, another day of monotony_  
_Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail_  
_I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot_  
_Success is my only mother-fucking option, failure's not_  
_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go_  
_I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot_  
_So here I go is my shot._  
_Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got_

_(Chorus)_  
_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_  
_You own it, you better never let it go, go_  
_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo_

_(Outro)_  
_You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

* * *

I drove for about three hours. Then my eyes began to close. Rodney had dozed off an hour ago. I was stronger in ways, but I hadn't slept for more than a week. I sighed and I drove in an Exit. I drove for a while until I found a Motel 8. I parked near the office and walked in. The woman there said they had only one room left, and that it had only one bed. I was really sleepy and didn't really care. I told her that I would take it. I paid $60.00 and went back to the car. I went around the building twice until I found a parking near the room. The building seemed familiar somehow...I got out of the car and grabbed the two bags, mine and Rodney's, and went up into the room. I put in the key and walked in. I set the bags on the table that was in the room, and closed the door as I walked back to the car. I opened Rodney's door. He moved slightly, but he didn't wake up. "Rod?" I said. He grumbled something. "Come on, Rodney. Wakey-wakey…" He opened his eyes a little bit. I helped out of the car and into the room. I went back and made sure that the car was locked. I went back to the room.

I went into the bathroom then turned around when I heard shuffling. Rodney was awake, leaning on the door-frame and arms crossed. "Jazmin." he said. I nodded.

I went to my bag and searched through it until I found my green-camo pajama pants and black t shirt. I put the iPod and headphones in the bag. I went into the bathroom and I took off my boots, jeans, and sweater and slipped on my pants and shirt on. I walked out of the bathroom in my socks and looked at Rodney. He had already changed out of his clothes into a red and blue checkered pants and brown shirt. He stared at me. I crossed my arms. "What, Rodney?"

He stood up from the bed and walked up to me. He walked to me until there was little space between him and me. Our faces were inches from each other. "Jazmin." He said again. I saw the same excitement I had seen in his eyes earlier in the morning. His hand went up to my face and his thumb brushed my cheek. His other hand lifted my chin gently. He leaned closer and our lips connected. He kissed me…

**Rodney POV**

I kissed her. I had finally showed her my feelings for her.

**Oh, I know. I just really wanted them to kiss. (I know. Weird ass shit). So Rodney finally showed Jazmin his feelings. I know, I love those songs (Eminem RULES!) Wow. That's all I gotta say. Jazmin has been here before, with her family (the Motel ) Okay, now I know that they kissed and everything, but what do you think they should do? Should Jazmin push him back and tell him that she only loves Rodney like a brother, should they "do it" (hope you know what that means), or what? I'm letting you guys help me out here. If you got suggestions, tell me in a review. The first five reviewers get to see a preview of the chapter. Hope you review and see you all on my next update… Review people.**


	14. Busted

**Tristan POV**

_Jazmin stared at me. "I need you to help me." She said. She had tears in her eyes. "Jazmin," I said, but then she disappeared. "Jazmin!" I screamed. I began to run, but I moved too slowly. "JAZMIN!" I screamed._

I woke up in start. Cold sweat clung to me. I looked at the clock. It read 1:37 in the morning. I got out of the bed. I just had to make sure that Jazmin was still here. I opened my door. The hallways were silent. All I heard was the soft snoring of Mother. I crept down the halls. "Jazmin?' I whispered. "Jazmin?" I whispered again. Maybe she was deeply asleep. I opened her door, slowly. "Jazmin?" I gasped. She wasn't in her room, or in her bed. I turned on the light to make sure she wasn't there. The light illuminated Jazmin's room brightly, but she wasn't there. I ran to her bed and dropped to my knees to look under it. If the green bag was there, she probably was downstairs. I lifted the sheet. There was nothing.

I dropped the sheet. She wasn't here. When was the last time I saw her? I thought.

"_Rod, he's in trouble." Jazmin said. "Oh, when do you care about Rodney?" I asked. She looked surprised. "What do you mean, when I suddenly care about him? He is my best friend, Tris." "Fine! Go to him. Help your precious Rodney. Just don't expect me to care." I said and walked away._

She must have left to help him. What did she mean he was in trouble?

_Our father looked at us intently. "Whenever you tell each other someone is in "trouble", that means they are going to be found by Division or the Paladins."_

I shook my head. How could have I forgotten? It was one of the few things Father taught us. You didn't want to remember because it reminded you of Father, a little voice said. I know, I thought.

Jazmin was somewhere out there, probably fighting the Paladins or Division, just for Rodney.

_"Mom, Paladins and Division sound serious. I don't want any of you to die. And I am not going to let this pass. One day, they will find us, and when that day comes, I will fight them." Jazmin said with determination._

I had to find her. I stood up from my knees. I stood in the middle of the room.

When jumpers "jump", they cause a change in the magnetic field of the Earth. Every single jumper has a different affect to the magnetic field. If where Jazmin "jumped" was close, the affect to the magnetic field was going to be powerful.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. There was a slight change in the magnetic field. Jazmin had "jumped" a long time ago. I hanged on to the change, and "jumped".

I opened my eyes. I was outside Rodney's house. I "jumped" to Rodney's room. He wasn't in here either. There was also stuff missing from his room. The closet looked half-full, there were books missing from the book-case he owned. He left with Jazmin.

Where ever they went next, Jazmin didn't "jump" there. If I was going to help her, I was going to have to find her first. I suddenly remembered of a place that we, as a family, used to go a lot to. I closed my eyes, then "jumped".

**Rodney POV **

I pushed a bit harder against Jazmin, trying to deepen the kiss. Would she respond?

**Jazmin POV**

Rodney was kissing me, my best friend. I was surprised. He was my best friend. I never saw him that way. But…

I kissed him back, not because I loved him, just because if I was going to fight Division, I was probably going to end up dead. I kissed him back because it would probably be the last I could. Rodney laid back on the bad, taking me down with him. I felt a tugging feeling at the back of my head.

_I opened my eyes. The sun shone brightly in the hotel room. I looked beside me in the bad and smiled. Rodney laid there, eyes open, watching me. "Good morning." He said. "Good morning." I said, smiling wider. "How'd you sleep?" he asked. I snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "Perfect. Just perfect." I said_

**Tristan POV**

I arrived in the room. We used to go to a certain Motel 8 whenever we were going to San Antonio. A bit of our family lived there, so we went there as frequently. I began to hear moaning and groaning. I groaned and cussed. Someone was probably using the room. I turned was about to leave when I recognized the pajama bottom. I realized that was Jazmin and Rodney.

Rodney was doing _that_ with my sister? Oh, hell no. I grabbed him…

**Rodney POV**

Someone suddenly pulled me off the bed…

**Jamzin POV**

Rodney got off of me…

**Tristan POV**

I grabbed him and punched him as hard as I could in the face. "I will give you something to moan about!" I yelled as my fist connected to his nose. I immediately felt the nose crunch, and he howled in pain.

**Jazmin POV**

I recognized the voice. Ah, shit…

**Tristan POV **

I punched him again the face. He fell to the ground, moaning loudly. I looked at Jazmin, mad. "How could you let Rodney…" I didn't finish my sentence.

**Jazmin POV**

I knew that Tristan would do that. Conclude, not letting me explain. "I didn't let Rodney do anything?" I said. He looked at me, incredulous. "So you don't call that letting him do something to you?" I shook my head. "What..?" he said. "Tris," I said, "Divison was after him, okay? I just took him to make Divison wouldn't find him. That's all I swear." Rodney got up, pinching his nose. "I'm sorry, Tristan." he said.

I walked to him, checking his nose. "You fucking broke his nose, Tris." I led Rodney to the bathroom. I got one of the wash clothes and wet it. I gently put pressure on his nose. He didn't complain, which was good. I wiped most of the blood off his face, then put two fingers on either side of the nose. "Are you ready?" "What?" he said. I pushed as hard as I could against the nose. There was a crunching noise, then his nose straightened. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Rodney said. Blood came out agin, but it wasn't as much as before. I wiped his face again using the cloth. "You'll be okay." I said, rolling my eyes.

I walked out to the room. Tristan was looking out the window. "You better cover that window." I said. He dropped the curtain that he had been holding. He turned to me. For some reason, there were tears in his eyes. He walked to me and hugged me tightly, crying silently.

**Tristan POV**

I thought I had lost Jazmin, I thought that I had lost Jazmin. I cried. There wasn't much I could've done.

**I know. I got the idea from Fowlperson (you guys should really check out his story) I hoped you like it and review people…**


	15. It Happens

**Jazmin POV**

_Darkness consumed me. Definition, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I just knew what it was. But in my dream, I felt as if someone was with me in the darkness. Then I saw the face of my Father and then Arthur, right next to Father's. I just looked at them. The faces faded away. Darkness. I was afraid. I felt it my dream. I couldn't feel anything. Light came, and so did my senses._

I opened my eyes groggily. The room seemed too dark somehow. I got into a sitting position and looked around. The shades covered the window, allowing little light in. The majestic purple color of the walls seemed a dark purple. Tristan and I slept in the two chairs with red and purple padding near the table. Rodney got to sleep in the bed. The covers on the bed were a deep red and in the little light, looked like the color of blood. My stomach churned slightly. I looked away. I looked over the room until I found what I was looking for. It was 7:45 in the morning. My neck began to hurt for sleeping on the chair, and I rubbed at it.

At first, Rodney kept on offering for me to sleep in the bed, but one look at Tristan's glare shut him up.

I rubbed my neck once more, and then stood up. My bones and muscles protested, popping. I stretched, raising my arms until I heard more popping. When I was satisfied that I wouldn't pop anymore, I walked to the bathroom. My mouth had a foul taste in it. That's when I remembered that after Tristan caught Rodney and me, I didn't get a chance to brush my teeth.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and squirted some toothpaste on the toothbrush. I turned on the faucet and let the water pour on the toothbrush. I turned off the water and brushed my teeth. I stared into the mirror as I did so. My blue-green eyes seemed bright in the light of the bathroom. My hair wasn't in the tangles they were usually were in when I slept. I looked pretty much normal.

I spit into the sink and put my toothbrush and toothpaste back into my bag. Tristan moved around on the chair. He turned, and then fell off the chair. His eyes opened quickly when he landed the carpeted-floor with a _thud_. "Are you okay?" I asked him as I helped him off the floor. He said sleepily, "Yeah."

He walked toward the bathroom. He turned on the water and splashed some on his face. "'Tristan?" He looked up, looking into the mirror at me. "Yeah?" "How'd you find us?" I asked. I waited for his answer. He seemed to be trying to word his answer. "How'd you find us?" I said again, crossing my arms. He turned and sighed. "I followed your 'jump.' It was weak by the time I got there, but I was still able to follow it." I was confused. "But how'd you find us here? I didn't "jump" here." I said, pointing to the ground of the hotel room. "I was thinking of the places you would go to, and this room was one of the first places I could think of." He said.

Then he looked angry. "Why'd you leave, Jazmin? If you had told me or Aunt Josephine what was going to happen, you wouldn't even be here. Aunt Josephine would have seen what would happen to Rodney and we could have protected him, without you having to leave. Mother and Aunt Josephine are going to be worried. Whether you like or not, you're coming home." He said. I stared at him for a moment, fuming. Finally, I said. "First of all, Tristan, it's Aunt Seph. Second, you don't know why I left with Rodney." Tears began to sting my eyes as I talked, thinking about the vision of Father burning, and then thinking how that could happen to Rodney if he gets caught. "You don't know why." I repeated. "You never listened. You don't know." He looked at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I don't know what happened. I broke down. One moment I was looking at him, the next I was crying and Tristan was hugging me. I cried until I could sit down and Tristan sat in the other chair. "What happened?" he asked. Through tears, I told him my vision of Father dying and of the one of Rodney.

I stopped crying and silence took over. We sat there staring at each other. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "You didn't tell Aunt Seph or Mom or me?" I nodded, looking down, too ashamed to look at him. "Do you understand what you could've have done?" He said. "You could have saved Father, he wouldn't be dead…" I finally looked at him. He had his eyes closed and he had one hand over his face; he appeared to be in pain. "I know," I said, "but I'm trying to correct that. Saving one life, Rodney's" I said as I pointed at him on the bad, "must be good enough, right?" Tears came out again. "I couldn't help Father. You don't understand the pain I went through, Tristan. I could've helped him. Instead, I sat there, in my chair in school, waiting for the counselor to tell me the news that I already knew was going to happen. I tried to tell you in the hallway when I saw you, but you were talking to your friends and there wasn't time. I hoped that Aunt Seph would have seen it, but she apparently didn't. You don't understand what I went through, seeing exactly how Father died. I almost was able to smell the flames and smoke… You don't know, Tristan, anything." I finished. Tristan looked up, tears in his eyes. "No. I don't know what you went through. You could have Father, and you couldn't. Look," I looked at him. "I'll help you save Tristan from Division. I promise. It is the least I could do." He grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." I nodded. Silence took over again.

"I'll help you with Rodney, but on one condition." Tristan said after a while. I glared at him, tears forgotten. What did he want? "What condition?" I asked, making sure there was some steel in my voice. "I want you to come home safely in the end." He said. I stared at him, surprised. "What?" I asked. "I'm not going with you." He said. "What? You just said you would help me." I said. He shook his head. "I never promised to go with you." I tried to wrap my head around the idea. Tristan wasn't going with me? "I'll go home and I'll take care of things there. I'll "push" Aunt Seph and Mother. I'll make them believe that you left for a scholarship of college or something. That should give you time. Just promise you'll come home, all in one piece and alive." His voice broke at the end, but I nodded. "Yes. Tris, I swear on whatever I can call mine that I will come home." I said. "Hell, I swear that on Girl Scout's honor." I raised two fingers to my head, saluting him. He laughed slightly, but his voice trembled. "You were never in Girl Scouts, Jazmin." He said. "That's the point, Tristan." I said. We smiled. We both got up from the table. "Well, I guess is the last time I'll see you, for now." I said. "Yeah." He said, looking uncomfortable. I hugged him, and then let him go. "You should really leave. Rodney can wake up and if he asks me about you, I'll just tell him he must have dreamt it or something. You really got to go." He nodded and closed his eyes, preparing to "jump".

Rodney moved around on the bed, causing the covers to shuffle. Tristan opened his eyes in time. Rodney then sat up. "Hey." He said once he noticed Tristan. "Hey." Tristan said. I just nodded. Rodney got up from the bed and walked up to us. "Tristan, before anything, I want to ask you something." Tristan nodded, looking suspicious. "How exactly did you get in this hotel room?" Tristan's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh…" He looked at me, hoping for answer. I thought, ideas scrambling about in my mind. Finally, I thought of it. "He was with us." I said. "Huh?" said Rodney. I looked at Tristan then to Rodney. "Yeah, he was with us in the car, at Jack in the Box..." I looked at Tristan, and he nodded in understanding. He stared at Rodney and Tristan's eyes turned completely black. Rodney looked dazed for a moment, then he began nod. "Oh, right. I forgot." I sighed in relief. We stood there for a while, in awkward silence.

I opened my bag and pulled out gray skinny jeans, a purple shirt, a purple and white checkered scarf, and a black leather jacket. I laid the clothes on the table. I grabbed the clothes I had laid and said, "Be right back guys." I went into the bathroom and changed. I walked out with my pajamas in my hand and put them in my bag. I pulled my purple Chuck Taylors out and put them on. I left them untied.

I got up and noticed that Rodney was staring at me. Tristan had gone into bathroom after me. "What?" I said. "Nothing, you just look really pretty." He said with a small smile. I blushed. Tristan walked out of the bathroom. He was smiling. He said, "No, Jazmin, you don't look pretty." I was about to say something when he said, "You look beautiful, Jazmin." Tristan said. I smiled at Tristan and said, "Thank you."

**Rodney POV**

I didn't say anything. I went to my bag and pulled out some clothes. I walked in the restroom to get dressed after Tristan and changed quickly. I walked out in dark wash jeans and a green sweater. I stuffed my pajamas in my bag. I picked up Jazmin's and my bag and flung over my shoulder. "Are you ready, Jazmin?" I asked. She nodded and hugged her brother, Tristan. "Take care of yourself, Tristan." She said and walked out after me. Tristan walked out with the key in his hand. He closed the door after himself. He gave me the key and said, "Take care of Jazmin." I looked at him puzzled. "You're coming with us, aren't you?" He shook his head. "I got to leave." He walked away into the parking lot. "How is he going to leave?" I asked Jazmin. "He has his way." She answered. She took out the car keys from her pocket. "Can you turn in the room key?" she asked. I said, "Sure. See you in the car." She walked toward the car. I walked into the office and gave the key to the woman. She said we had to pay extra $60. I took out my wallet from my bag and paid. That meant I only had $73.47 left. Oh well, it was worth it anyway. I walked out of the office and I was surprised when I saw Jazmin in the passenger seat, staring forward. I got in the driver's side and threw the bags in the back. The car was already running. "So, now I'm going to drive?" I asked. She looked at me. That was when I first realized she looked really tired. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot and there were dark gray circles under her eyes. Her usual tan skin was a pale color. She looked dead, which was scary. "Do you mind? I'm really sleepy." I nodded and put the car in "Reverse." I backed out and put the car in "Drive." I drove until I was on the highway. "So, where exactly are we driving to?" I asked as Jazmin leaned back in the seat. Sleepily, she answered "San Antonio, Texas." "Why?" I said. She yawned, then said "Family. Help…" Her head went back, and she fell asleep. I just nodded. I didn't really want to question Jazmin. I took out my iPod from my bag. If I was going to stay up, I needed music. It was hard at first, but I managed to get it out. I put on my headphones and scrolled down until I found _Paralyzer _by Finger Eleven. I pressed play and listened.

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good, it's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should_

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing_  
_Since I thought, you and me_  
_Well, I am imagining a dark lit place_  
_Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches what your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through me, on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink before I think_  
_I'm looking' too desperately_  
_But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home_  
_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks_  
_That would be cool with me_  
_Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place_  
_Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move because you're standing' still_  
_If your body matches what your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you…_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches what your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_  
_I want to make you move because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches what your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_  
_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_  
_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

I nodded in time with the music as it ended. I didn't move to change the song. I just drove.

**Yeah, that's the chapter. Sorry for the wait. I had lots to do on the weekend. I give credit to www(dot)elyrics(dot)com for the lyrics of Paraylzer (love that song) by Finger Eleven, and the rest is from my head. Hoped you liked the chapter and review...**


	16. To Tell Them

**Yeah, long-ass time from last time. Long time since I have updated. SORRY! Is all I can say. Lot of shit going around here. I finally registered for SAT (and no, I'm not a Junior or Senior in High School! I'm not that old…), lots of fighting between me and my bros. I got totally hooked onto Johnny the Homicidal Maniac so that's been taking my time. I should upload my pictures one day… And then I had the strangest and scariest dream about Johnny. I'm going to put up as a story soon, so don't judge me on that dream, I have the most fucked-up imagination EVER! Sorry, so much cussing… Anyway, this is the chapter and I hope you like it…**

**Tristan POV **

I woke up in cold sweat, again. I put my head in my hands. This dream had been too realistic for my liking. Jazmin being gone, having to "jump" to Rodney's house, Rodney almost fucking my sister, having to "jump" home after sitting in a chair in a hotel room, just way too realistic. I looked at the clock. The clock read 7:22 am, too late for school.

I got up and walked into Jazmin's room to see if she was there. Once I walked into the room, I was hit by memories. That is when I remembered that my dream had been true. I had lived it. "Oh, shit." I said. How was I going to tell Mother? Aunt Josephine? Seph, I mean.I ran downstairs toward the kitchen and heard Aunt Seph say something. "…shouldn't worry about us. I love you, Jazmin. Call me back when it's possible." I turned the corner in time to see Aunt Josephine closing her flip-phone.

She turned and was surprised to see me. "Tristan? I thought…" she faltered the end of the sentence. "You know." She didn't ask, she was stating. I nodded. "Are we going to tell Mother?" I asked. "No. You are going to have to wait. I already saw when she was going to wake up, 8:10 am. You don't have to worry yourself, all you have to do is to 'push' her and that's it." Aunt Seph said. I groaned. "But with what? I can't think of anything to 'push' Mother with. It just feels so wrong to 'push' her." I pushed my hair out of my eyes with my hand.

Aunt Seph was suddenly in front of me, close to my face. Her blue eyes were piercing; it was hard to look away from them. "Many things in this life are and seem unfair and wrong. But we do them to protect whatever we can call ours. Tristan, you must promise me that you will do whatever you can to protect your family." She backed away, but was still looking at me. I stuttered at first, but the words came out. "I promise." She nodded. She looked at the clock. "It is time for you to go." "Huh?" What did she mean, 'Time for me to go?' I just barely got here. "Jazmin is going to wake up in," she closed her eyes, then opened them. "Shit! Six minutes!" I looked at the clock. 7:39? Time went by too quickly for me. "Where do I go?" I asked. She looked at me. "To the Hotel. Do you remember where?" I nodded. She looked at the clock one last time. "See you." She said and walked out. I closed my eyes and pictured the room. Then I 'jumped'.

**Later…**

I 'jumped' home form the parking lot. A lot of things had happened. Jazmin probably wouldn't come home. And I still needed to 'push' Mother. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw it was 8:12 am. Mother should be awake. I heard the shuffling of shoes on the stairs. I turned to see Mother in full-clothing. "Good Morning, Tristan. Where is Jamzin and what are you still doing here? You are going to be late to school." I searched my head until I found what I was looking for. Of course! Jazmin was band! I could 'push' Mother into thinking they went to New York or something. I stared at Mother for a moment. "Tristan? Did you hear me?"

I allowed my powers flow from me into my Mother's mind. I began to give her memories of helping Jamzin pack, saying good-bye to her while she got on a bus… All this lasted a few seconds. I felt my eyes go to normal and Mother shook her head for a moment. "Jamzin is gone. Tristan, you really should get to school. You going to be late anyway." She left the room. I sighed in relief. I grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter and called Jazmin. When she didn't answer, I left a voice-mail.

**Rodney POV**

The clock on the dashboard read 12:19 pm. The sun shined brightly in the distance. The highway was filled with more cars than it had a few hours earlier. It almost seemed like a peaceful scene. Just almost.

My eyelids felt heavy. I wanted to sleep badly, but Jazmin was still asleep. I couldn't sleep at the wheel. We could crash and that wouldn't go well. I looked at Jamzin for a moment. She seemed peaceful in her sleep. The black leather jacket laid on the head-rest, forgotten. Her three necklaces clinked in the silence.

I sighed and turned on my iPod. I might as well try to stay awake. I scrolled until I found _Numb _by Linkin' Park. I pressed play and drove.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too_  
_But I know you were just like me_  
_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be…_

I spotted my Exit and turned to it. A phone began to ring, it sounded like… _Boogie Woogie Wu _by Insane Clown Posse? Holding the wheel with one hand, I tried to search for it. It clearly was Jazmin's phone, but where was it? I couldn't find it in her bag and I turned back to the road. I swerved as I almost hit a 2011 brown Ford truck.

**Jazmin POV **

My head bumped something, and I yelled out in response. My eyes opened in surprise. I looked around as I rubbed my head. I didn't have my glasses on and I couldn't recognize anything. Everything was blurry. Where the hell where was I?"Jazmin?" I heard Rodney say. "Jazmin?" I looked beside me. He was at the wheel and he was looked frightened. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, but winced as my head throbbed. "What happened?" I asked. He shrugged sheepishly as he turned back to the road. "Your phone rang and I tried to find it so it wouldn't wake you up. But when I looked back to the road, I had to swerve before hitting a truck. Your head bumped the ceiling." He said.

"Where exactly are we?' I asked as I rubbed at my head. "Almost at San Antonio. About half an hour or something, and we should be there by then." I reached back and searched through my bag until I found my phone. I flipped it open and it read three new voice mails and three missed phone calls. When I couldn't read the screen, I said, "Hey, Rodney, do you now where my glasses are? I don't see them." He took them out from the cup holder. "I took them off for you when you fell asleep." He replied as he handed them to me.

I put them on and pressed the button to hear the voicemails. "_Three voice mails not yet heard,"_ the annoying voice of the operator said. _"First message not heard. Sent on Monday 25, 7:23 am. 'You aren't here, I saw that.' _Aunt Josephine said. "_But I just wanted to tell you that I know and you shouldn't worry about us. I love you, Jazmin. Call me back when it's possible." Second message not heard, sent on Monday, 8:13 am. 'I just barely have "pushed" Mom into thinking you're going away for a while. She believes that you had to travel with the Marching Band to New York. That should give you a few weeks or so. Just come back, will you? Alive? Love you. See you when this is all over_." Tristan said_. "Third message not heard, sent on Monday 25, 12:22 am. 'Family Meeting, remember that.' _Aunt Josephine said. _"No more unheard messages. Press one to…" _

I deleted the messages. I looked out the window and tried to enjoy the view. Family Meeting, family meeting… "Jazmin I just have to ask, why exactly are we going to San Antonio?" Rodney said. I didn't say anything.

My thoughts muddled my responses. I had planned to leave him with my family in San Antonio. From there, Division wouldn't be able to find him. But why did Division want Rodney? He was a human, nothing more and nothing less. What was so special about him that Division just had to have him? They could want him because they knew Rodney was my best friend. But there was something else. In my vision, the man seemed to recognize Rodney somehow, and he didn't kill Rodney after knocking him out. What the hell did Division want from Rodney that didn't relate to me or my family? I pondered on this. There must be a reason…

I thought over it just as the San Antonio International Airport flashed by my window. I pressed my face against the window, taking in the scenes as they flashed by. The Tower of the Americas, Alamodome, Cathedral of San Fernando, the Alamo, I knew all these places by heart. Finally, streets began to flash by. I counted the streets as they passed. _One, two,_ _three… _"Right here." I said. "Turn left." Rodney turned onto _Northridge Dr. _and I recognized the first home on the block. _322 Northridge Dr, the home of my grandparents_. If we were lucky, we arrived when some of my uncles and aunts were visiting. "Here!" I said as I hopped out of the car. I ran to the house. Rodney gasped in response and said something, but by then I was already on the lawn of the house. The red-brown bricks only welcomed me home. It felt so good to be here, even under these circumstances. I stopped at the door and breathed slowly, trying to steady my heart beat. Somewhere behind me I heard the car door slam, but I didn't pay attention to it. I practically pounded on the door when I knocked on it and then waited.

**Rodney POV **

Jazmin surprised me when she jumped out of the car…_while it was moving. _"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled , but she didn't seem to hear me. I parked right in front of the house and grabbed the keys while getting out. I left the bags in the car and locked the car as I ran after Jazmin. She knocked on the door and waited. I just barely got there when the door opened. A man stood there. Immediately I recongized Jazmin's blue shade of eyes on the man's face. He even had Jazmin's shade of brown hair. But he was…

**Jazmin POV **

The door opened and I smiled when I recongized the face behind the door. The man took one look at me and smiled. "Minnie!" he cried as hugged me. I felt good when the man said my old nickname. I hugged him back, saying "Uncle Klark!" He let go of me and stared at me. "My, Minnie, you have grown! You're as almost as tall as me!" he said. He laughed slightly but his smile disappeared when he looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw Rodney standing there. He looked nervous, and I could see why. Uncle Klark was a big man, but only that, he was muscular too. He was, like, the human-sized vesion of the Hulk, except Unncle Klark wasn't green. "Uncle Klark, we need to talk…as the whole family." I said. His face turned serious. "Oh, come in, come in." he said. I walked in and looked around. Not much had changed since I was a little girl. The walls still were beige, the wooden floor was still dark-bamboo color that had fascinated me when I was younger. The pictures of all my family still hanged proudly on the walls. All that had changed was Father and Arthur weren't here anymore. My eyes stinged as I thought about that.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Rodney and Uncle Klark coming toward me. "The family is in the kitchen." Uncle Klark said while pointing to it. I walked toward the kitchen and I could smell macoroni and cheese and tacos. My stomache rumbled, and I could hear Rodney's stomache rumble behind me. I was attacked by my Aunt Carah once I walked in. She hugged me tightly before letting go. "Jazmin! You look so much your mother!" she said. All of the sudden, I heard someone shriek, "JAZZY!" I turned. My cousin, Joelline, daugther of Aunt Carah, came running toward me. Her brown curls bounced as she ran. Her blue eyes twinkled in the kitchen light as she jumped into my arms. I caught her. She began to jump in my arms in joy. "Jazzy here!" she said in her soprano voice. She made an attempt to grab my glasses, but I managed to keep them on. She was always fascinated by them…I nodded as I smiled. I tickled her as I said, "Good to see you!" She laughed and tried to get away from me, but I held on to her. She was only five, but she seemed larger than the last time I saw her, which had been last year during Christmas.

I heard a bunch of remarks from the people in the room.

"Oh, you have grown!..."

"Has it really only been five years?..."

"You're so beautiful…"

"I knew you would grow tall…"

"Where is your Mother? Tristan? Josephine? …"

"Your eyes are like your Father's."

That remark, the last one, lashed out at me like tiger's claws. I raised the other hand that wasn't holding Joelline and everyone went silent. I couldn't tell them yet, I thought. None of my family here knew that Father had died, and I had to tell them later. "May I eat lunch?" I said. The tension from the room left and Aunt Carah exclaimed, "Of course, Jazmin!" I smiled and set Joelline on the ground. I sat down at the table. "Who's that?" I heard Uncle Rikki say. I knew who they were talking about, but I still turned anyway. Rodney's brown eyes darted to all my family members in fear, shock, and nervousness. "He is Rodney." I simply said as I turned back around. "What is he doing here?" Uncle Howarrd said. I stopped cold. Aunt Carah set the plate of steaming macoroni and cheese in front of me, but I made no movement to eat it. I stood up, my hands clenched in fists. Joelline gasped slightly and hugged my leg.

**Rodney POV **

I had never, ever seen that expression on Jazmin's face. It terrified me in a way I could never explain. He eyes seemed to scream bloody murder and the way she had stood up, it scared the hell out of me. She didn't seem to be the girl I knew. This girl was too scary and serious. I had seen the girl's expression as they saw Jazmin's. It was no wonder the little girl had grabbed Jamzin's leg in fear.

**Jazmin POV**

I glared at Uncle Howarrd. Rodney was as much family as I ever had, and he was asking why he was here? I remebered Aunt Josephine's message._ Family Meeting, remember that… _I looked at all of my family. "We need a family meeting." I started. All of the sudden, Uncle Rikki said, "I knew it! You are pregnant!" I looked at him, shocked. He glared at Rodney and he seemed to shrink. "I knew it." Aunt Carah said, shaking her head. "What? Hell, no…" "Then what?" Uncle Howarrd said, "Then what? What is so important that there needs to be a family meeting?" I didn't answer Uncle Howarrd's question, but gave him more. "Something happened, and everyone needs to know." They all looked at me surprised. "What?" barked out Uncle Rikki. "A family meeting is what we need." I said. "There are so many things you all need to know. There is no fucking way I can just tell some of you. Everyone needs to hear this."

Uncle Howarrd and Aunt Carah looked at each other as Uncle Rikki and Aunt Klaire looked at each other. I could clearly see what they were saying to each other. _What was this? Why a family meeting? _A family meeting in my family meant everyone, Aunts, Uncles, Grandpa and Grandma, cousins, everyone. It was going to take a while but they all needed to hear this. "Just don't bring Mom or Aunt Josephine." I said. "I'll see you all in an hour?" I supplied. I needed to think how to explain all the shit that had been happening at home, I thought. All of it. My visions, Father dying, Rodney being chased by Division, everything. I needed to leave, go somewhere. I walked away from the kitchen. I knew where exactly to go.

I could hear them murmer behind me and footsteps coming my way. "What do you want, Rodney?" I said. I could tell it was him, his footsteps made a certain sound when he walks.

**Rodney POV**

"What do you want Rodney?" Jazmin said as she stopped. She didn't even turn around. I stopped, in surprise. She still didn't turn around. "What the hell was that back there?" I said. She began to laugh in a way I didn't like. She turned and looked at me. "You seriously don't understand, do you?" she said, her blue-green eyes dancing with near-madness. "All of this isn't a game anymore, Rodney. Just stay out, Rodney. Stay out of the house for a while. Just don't be here when the meeting starts." She pointed a finger at me, and for the first time I noticed her.

I mean, really noticed her. Jamzin was differnet. Her eyes were darker, just as they had seemed two days ago in Art class. How long ago that feels… Her skin was paler that the tan she always had and there were deep, dark black circles under her eyes. She seemed unconnected, unconcered at the moment, and it wasn't right. She looked so different from today in the morning. "Stay out." She repeated and walked out the door.

**I made her really distant or whatever, but then her life is so fucked up right now, you just have to give her a break. Carah is pronounced "Sarah" and I think you guys can pronounce the other names. Pregnant thing came literally out of nowhere, I swear! **_**A family meeting is what we need**_** , totally Yoda!The truck is important to other chapter, remember that. This chapter may seem kinda really sucky, so if you think so review and tell me. I don't mind flames, at all. You know, because I'm like that. Oh my… I forgot! Today is the Day of the Dead! People, respect the dead, as I try everyday. I'm really rambling now, ain't I? Sorry. Hahahaha, I'm crazy, don't fucking pay attention. Okay, review if you want, if you don't, then don't. Just know I got my eye on you (Not… or do I?) Nah, *serious face*. 'Til next update, BloodsuckerHater**


	17. Truths

**In the other chapter, just in case nobody noticed yet, I changed the beginning. So this chapter may be or not be be confusing. I think you should just read the beginning of chapter 16, just in case. You never know.**

**Rodney POV **

She walked out of that door and was gone. I didn't follow her. I just stood there. _"Stay Out."… "Don't be here.." _Did Jazmin really not want me here?

I felt a tug at my pants and I looked down. The little girl was looking at me. "You'll stay, right?" she said in a high voice. "What?" I said. "You'll stay." She said then took my hand. "Jazzy did not mean what she said. She just needed to think." She said as she led me back to the kitchen.

All the people that were in there a few moments ago were gone. Where? I didn't know. Only one remained. She looked to be thirteen at the most.

The little girl led me to the table and I sat down. Jazmin's plate of macoroni was in front of me. The older girl went to a drawer and took out two forks. "Eat." The older girl implied as she gave me a fork. "What?" This was Jazmin's plate, I couldn't eat it. "She will be gone for long time." said the little girl. How did she know she was going away for a while? "The food will get cold, then will be needed to be thrown away." The older girl shook her head right after she said this. "Food does not waste in this family. Eat." The little girl sat in front of me, while the older girl stood next to her, as if protecting the little girl.

The older girl's eyes weren't looking at me, however. She was looking over my shoulder, concentrating on something. I heard metal noises, and I turned around. I gasped.

Behind me, the serving spoon was taking macoroni and cheese out of the pot onto a plate…_by itself._ The plate floated over my head and the older girl handed the little girl the fork as it landed right in front of the little little girl grabbed a portion of the macoroni and cheese with her fork and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, then swallowed. "It is still warm, you should eat." She said as she took another bite.

I sat there, mouth agape. "How…Who…" That was all I managed to say. The older girl smiled. She had her hand out, as if waiting for a handshake, as she said, "I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kathy." She looked at the little girl with gentleness in her eyes. "This is Joelline, my younger sister. We are cousins of Jazmin." I just stared at her hand. "What? Boys your age don't handshake anymore?" "How was that possible?" I asked, my voice quiet. "What was possible?" Kathy asked me. "What that plate just did. What the serving spoon did. How was that possible?" She stared at me with a funny expresssion. "Didn't Jazmin tell you?" I didn't know what she was suppose to tell me, so I shook my head. Joelline's and Kathy's eyes widened, but that was all. "Are you human?" she asked. This time I looked at her funny. "What?" She sighed. "Well, since you already saw what I could do, you have to know now. Even though I could get in trouble ..."

Joelline put her fork on her plate and her plate floated toward the counter. Kathy looked at the girl as she got up from her chair. "Go to the living room and watch T.V a bit, okay? I'll be right there." Joelline nodded and walked out of the room. When she was out of my sight, Kathy turned around. "You are going to need to hear this."

**Jazmin POV**

I walked out the door and headed towards the end of the street. It wasn't until I was certain no one was outside with me did I "jump". I landed on a grassy hill. The hill was back where I lived.

I used to go there a lot when I was a kid, but it had been while I had been there. Weeds were growing the grassy surface of the hill, and they scrached my skin through the material of my jeans. Black-eyed Susans bloomed on the hill and so did yellow Dandelions, but I wasn't there to enjoy the flowers.

I looked away from the hill and sighed. Below was the city. It wasn't as beautiful as it was in night time, but it looked peaceful during the day, too. I sat on grass, Indian-style, and stared at the city. For some reason, being up here helped me think. I needed to think of the way how to tell of my family the news without sounding harsh or anything. I put my hand below my chin to support it, and put my elbow on my knee. I sat there for a long time, almost losing track of it, thinking.

**Rodney POV**

"We need somewhere private." Kathy led me away from the kitchen, down a hallway. She stopped at a door and opened it. She motioned for me to walk in, and she followed me in. The room was simple. The walls were light green, there were two beige couches, shelves of books on the wall, and there was a brown-wood table in the center. I looked at the books. They seemed to be vary in genre, stories like _The Princess Bride_ by S. Morgenstern, _Romeo and Juilet_ by William Shakespeare, and others. I turned around to see Kathy had sat down on one couches. I sat down on the other, cautiosly.

She caught me looking around the room. "It's the reading room. We don't use it much, though." I nodded. She looked at me, her blue eyes piercing. What was with this family? Everyone seemed to have blue eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" "Know what?" I said. She laughed slightly, eerily close to what Jazmin had done earlier. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" She sat back against the couch.

She was looking at the T.V. as she began to speak again. "There are people in this world who are special. Those people have psychic powers. They don't ask to be special, they are just born that way. They pass you everyday, in the streets, malls, parks, everywhere." She looked at me when she said that. Kathy covered her eyes with one hand. "It all started with the Nazis." She went on."In 1945, the government set up sections for psychic warfare, trying to turn those people with abilities into soldiers. After the war, governments began to set up an agencies, you could say, with agents trained to hunt them down like animals, to test and categorize them." She sneered as she said this.

"There are a bunch of different types of psychic abilities: A watcher can see the future, a mover is telekinetic, sniffers who can see the history of an object, shifts can temporarily change the shape of things. Wipers can wipe your memory, and pushers can put thoughts in other peoples heads. These agencies are trying to develop a drug which would boost our psychic abilities, but apparently every test so far has been fatal. No one has so far, in my knowledge, has survived the drug to boost our powers." She looked at me through her fingers. "No one. Many of us die everyday, but the tests don't stop. It just seems unfair for them hunt us."

She looked at the floor with her hands together, as if in prayer. "My grandparents were around when that it started. They were caught and were in there for a few years. They somehow escaped. They created fake-identidies, and started all over again. They moved around a lot before finally settling down here. It has been years since anyone in my family to see someone from these agencies, but one could never be too careful. I just hope they will never find us."

I looked at the floor myself, stunned. Of course, that would explain everything, I thought, flashing through memories. I saw Jazmin and Tristan disappear days ago, how far that seemed, and I been forgeting things lately. Maybe Jazmin's power was to make people forget things. She had been very clear not wanting me to be hear, but maybe it was because she was afraid I would know. But then, even if this was all true, what was I doing here? I didn't even know about this, and yet she told me to get my stuff so we could leave. Why? Was I somehow involved in this before I knew? "You must understand," Kathy suddenly said, stopping my train of thought. "If anyone, I repeat anyone, finds out," She looked at me murderously, "I swear I will kill you." I looked at her surprised. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

She looked at me warily, though. "Well, now you know." She got up from the couch and walked to the door. "What are they called?" I asked. She turned around. "What?" she said. "They agencies, what are they called?" Her eyes began to look fearful. Kathy's color seemed to drain slightly before she spoke. "Division."

**Jazmin POV**

Time passed and I looked at my watch. It read 1:57pm. It was almost time to go back. I stood up and stretched. I looked at the city again. How would it feel like to go back in time, back home and forget all this shit that has been happening. To just walk in our old house and see Mother and Father smiling together, to see Arthur a full-grown man, Tristan happy… No, I thought, shaking my head. Father and Arthur were dead, I couldn't forget that, and I couldn't go back home. Not until this was all over. I stepped back. I took one last look at the city and then imagined the front of my grandparent's house. I closed my eyes and "jumped".

**Rodney POV **

Kathy looked scared for one moment, and then someone knocked on the door. Kathy turned around again and opened the door slowly. Joelline's head appeared through the gap. "Jazzy coming home at 1:59 pm." She said. Kathy said something that was too soft for me to hear from the couch. She turned around. "We have to find place for you to hide." "Hide?" I said, incredulous. She nodded and opened the door wider. "You have to hear what my family are going to talk about. I won't be there, and I won't be able to tell you. My sister and I are just too young to be part of family meetings. If you want to hear, you have to hide where you could hear their conversation. Come on!" She urged.

I got up from the couch. "Okay, let's go." She led me to a room farther down the hall. "This is where we always hold the family meetings." She opened the door. "Get in." I quickly walked in and she was about to close the door behind me when I said, "Wait, I have a question." She looked at me. "What?" "Does that mean you are a Mover and Joelline a Watcher?" I said, recalling the plate and spoon floating and then Joelline able to tell how long Jazmin would be gone. She looked surprised, as if she expected me to not remember. "Yeah." She said resignly. "It's going to start soon." She closed the door, and then it was just me in the room. I decided I needed to hide in a good spot. But the room's size surprised me, distracting me momentairly. The walls were a rich wood color and in the middle was a huge oak table with chairs. It seemed right of one those old-time movies.

**Jazmin POV**

I walked right through the door as if I owned the place. But when you think about it, I did. In the front room were most of my family that survived. Uncle Howarrd, Aunt Carah, Uncle Rikki, Aunt Klaire, Uncle Gregory, Aunt Ita, Uncle Aislin, Aunt Bidelia, and my grand parents, Grandma Shania and Grandpa Emiko.

I usually called Grandma Shania, Mama Shania, and Grandpa Emiko, Papa Emiko.

Ten people that were still my family, not counting my cousins. It wasn't really much when I thought about it. Mama Shania turned around and she smiled sadly. "Jazmin." She said. I nodded in her direction as I walked toward her. "How you doing, Mama Shania?" I asked. She just shrugged. "I still don't know why we need a family meeting." Uncle Howarrd said. All I could do was glare at him. "Come on." I said and I led them to the family meeting room.

**Rodney POV **

It wasn't until the door knob turn that I notice a very long time had passed. I quickly ran to the closet and had barely closed it when people walked in. I couldn't see anything, the closet was too dark for me to see, but I could hear quite fine.

**Jazmin POV**

We all just stood around the table. It seemed to be like a competition, to see who would sit down first, but no one did. I sighed. In my family, everyone respected each other when they spoke. Now it was my turn to speak. "It is simple really," I said. "Father died." Small gasps went around the room and I thought I saw Aunt Carah's eyes gleam with tears. But for the first time, I didn't cry. I just accepted it.

"I had a vision of how he died." I griped the chair in front of me tighter. "He didn't die of an accident. He died in a fire. And it wasn't natural. A man, from Division, with a woman, poured gasoline on him since he didn't wouldn't tell them something. The man burned the house down with a flick of a match and he also killed another man." I swallowed and I felt a heavy lump at the back of my throat. "I don't know what would have happened if I had stopped it, but then I had another vision. The man went Rodney's house, specifically asking for _her. _When Rodney didn't tell him, he knocked him out. But when he saw a picture of me and Rodney, he pocketed it. So that right there tells me two things. One, _her_ is me, and two, Division wants me and I sure as hell ain't going to go with them without a fight." I looked around the table. "After that one, I had a vision the man and woman were going to Rodney's house. But the man was a Watcher. He saw me make my decision to go to Rodney's house and then said he would get me at Rodney's house. I took Rodney with me because if the man reached him, he could have easily taken him for hostage and would have probably tried to make a bargain with me, to turn myself in for him."

I decided it would be safer to stare at the glossy surface of the table again. "I thought maybe you guys could take care of him. I swore for vengence. Until that man and woman are dead, I ain't resting. I'm going alone, it's safer. Division wouldn't find him here. Pleae, I ask for this one thing. If I come back alive, I promise all of you I will make it up." I looked up to see horrified and sad expressions. Everyone just exploded, all talking at once. I shook my head, even though I couldn't hear any of them. "None of you can change my mind. I have decided."

**Rodney POV **

I slumped against the door, sliding down. Jazmin couldn't do this, she just couldn't, it was suicidal, she just…

**Jazmin POV**

"I'm not leaving tonight. I'm leaving in the morning. I got Rodney's truck if he lets me have it and I got all my belongings with me." I turned around and walked out the door.

**It's probably really sucky. If any spelling mistakes, sorry. The grammar and spelling check broke on the computer and I tried my best trying to find misspelled words, but I probably missed some. See, she is finally leaving. Whew! Thought I would never get here. Okay, even I admit it, anyone who did escape, they would track them down. But this is back then. I am just going to say that since it was back then, the agents couldn't always handle the people who escaped, and some managed to get away. And they didn't have the technology like we have today so that didn't help either. Just in case, if anyone wants to see the car, the brown one from the other chapter, you can view at the address below:  
www(dot)trucktrend(dot)com/roadtests/pickup/163_1003_2011_ford_f_series_super_duty_drive/photo_12(dot)html**

'**Til next update, BloodsuckerHater**


	18. Going On

**Rodney POV**

The room was silent after someone left the room. Then I heard footsteps walking out the room. I stayed silent until I was pretty sure no one was there with me. I just sat there, my back against the door, feeling dazed. After everything that I had heard, … the way her father died, Jazmin seeing it all, Jazmin protecting me, Jazmin probably not coming back... It explained everything. Everything…

I slowly got up, as if my legs would break at any moment, and then opened the door as quiet as possible.

**Jazmin POV**

My feet carried me down the hall until I was at the front door. I 'jumped' to inside of Rodney's car and I sat there, my head in my hands. Time passed until I finally thought …Now they knew. I sat there for a while. All I could think about was their expressions when I told them. Pain, anger, exasperation, hurt… It seemed a bit too much for me. I stared at my hands for long time, as if they were splattered with blood of my family.

Finally, I grabbed Rodney's backpack and my bag. Rodney was staying here for a while, he was going to need it. I opened the car door and got out of the car. With the bags in hand, I headed toward the house.

**Rodney POV **

Walking out of the room, I immediatley headed to the living room. Joelline and Kathy were already in there, watching T.V. It seemed to be _The Dinosaur Train_ on PBS.

Joelline was the first who turned away from the T.V. "Rodney!" she said. Kathy turned around. "Are you okay?" she said. I nodded, but I slumped on the couch. "What happened?" asked Kathy. She looked genuienly worried. I just shook my head. "Come on, you have tell us." I looked at her. "Couldn't Joelline have seen it?" I said. I really didn't want to hear those words again. Joelline shook her head and said, "I can't." "She can only see when a person is positive on their decisions and everyone's mind was changing through out the whole meeting. She wouldn't have been able have seen it." I stared at the floor. "Please, tell us. What about Jazmin? What about you?"

Before I could answer, the front door suddenly opened and Jazmin walked in the room with our bags in her hands. She looked up and her sullen expression changed to a surprised look. "Rod?" My nickname surprised me. She hardly called me that anymore.

I got up, ready to leave. But she surprised me. She dropped the bags and ran to me. Her arms were around me in a heartbeat.

**Jazmin POV **

Grabbing him, I holded onto Rodney. I probably wasn't going to see him again. I couldn't believe how rude I was to him. I just… My sobs shook my frame and Rodney's arms went around me.

**Rodney POV **

Jazmin just suddenly began to cry. I couldn't stand Jazmin crying. She was always the strong one. Even when her brother died she didn't cry, and Tristan did. I couldn't say the same with her Father's, but that was sudden. The fire..the man…that cursed man! He was going to hurt Jazmin, and then me. I let go off those thoughts as I held Jazmin protectively. I hoped she would feel better.

**Tristan POV **

School was far from my mind. I didn't even go, even after Mother telling me. This was my senior year, but I just didn't care. It was also Jazmin's senior year, but I didn't see her going to school. The world seemed different, or maybe that was just me. The colors of things seemed to have drained. I walked down the stairs in staggering steps, as if I was drunk. Jazmin had been on my mind lately, a lot. She still hadn't called back since I left that message on her phone. Or maybe she just never got it… I grabbed onto the kitchen counter as I thought that. No, she still had to be alive…

**Jazmin POV **

Hours had passed from my break-down. I hated myself for crying, but I just needed to let go of my frustration and sadness, and that was how I did it. After Rodney had hugged me, Uncle Howarrd walked in and Rodney immediately let me go. He warily stared at Rodney and me as he picked up the bags I had dropped and showed us our rooms. Or specifically, he showed where Rodney where would be staying. I already knew where I was going to sleep for the night.

I was lying on the bed, in the room Mama Shania gave me when I first came here, which was years ago. I sighed and stared at the sea-blue wall. This was originally Aunt Seph's room, but it was mine when I came here. Rodney got Uncle Howarrd's room downstairs. The corners of my mouth slightly lifted at that thought. The look of Uncle Howarrd when he showed him that room, it wanted to make me laugh. He looked pissed, but then happy. I bet he just wanted to keep an eye on him.

Suddenly, I heard Mama Shania call upstairs, "Jazmin! Dinner!" My stomach rumbled and I realized I was hungry. I stood from the bed and went down stairs into the kitchen. Mama Shania turned around from the stove and began to shake her head in disapproval. "Jazmin, what did I tell you about eating? You look like a walking stick. You need meat on those bones."

I knew Mama Shaia was only acting this way so we could forget that I was leaving. Or probably something along those lines. I played along.

I shook my head and lifted my sleeve a little bit. I flexed my arm and smiled as I said, "I'm strong enough to beat Uncle Howarrd in a arm-wrestle match, Mama Shania. I'm fine." She shook her head again and gave me my plate of macoroni and cheese.

I stared at it with uncertainty. I was sure there macoroni and cheese on the stove when Rodney and I arrived. "How come there is so much macoroni and cheese?" I asked as I poked at it with a fork, as if expecting it to jiggle like Jell-O, and it did. I carefully put the plate on the table, as if it was going to explode, and sat in front of it. Uncle Rikki, who was sitting at the table, laughed. "Your Aunt Kalire can only cook macoroni and cheese and she won't let your Mama Shania cook. She says she cooks because she wants your Mama Shania to rest, but she torturing us with her cooking." I laughed too. Aunt Klaire was the worst cook in the family. Aunt Klaire, sitting next to him, slightly smacked his shoulder. "My cooking ain't that bad." She said with a mock serious face. Uncle Howarrd, Uncle Aislin, and Uncle Gregory began laugh, along with Aunt Carah, Aunt Ita, and Aunt Bidelia. I didn't see Joelline or Kathy, my cousins, at the table. They were all laughing soon. I just smiled.

Rodney walked in and the laughing stopped. He saw me and he averted his eyes, as if he didn't want to see me. Mama Shania handed him plate and he nodded. He turned around to leave, Uncle Howarrd's eyes on him.. "He better not spill anything on the floor. I just cleaned it." Aunt Bidelia said, as if he wasn't there. His shoulders stiffened slightly but he walked out. My eyes followed him until he wasn't in sight. I sighed and suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

**Tristan POV**

Jazmin couldn't be dead, could she? The thoughts, I just let them go. I didn't want to think like that. I walked to Aunt Seph. She sat at the kitchen table, staring into space as she folded and unfolded her hands. I sat in front of her. "Hey." She nodded, but otherwise didn't acknowledge my presence. She suddenly went rigid, her eyes wide open. I knew she was having a "vision". It lasted for a long while, but she finally blinked.

"No way…" she whispered, almost too softly for me to hear. "What?" I said. She stood up and walked away. "Aunt Seph, what did you see?" I asked as I followed her. She turned around, tears in her eyes. "What?" "Tristan, you promised you would protect your fanily, yes?" Aune Seph asked. I nodded, still confused. She kissed my forehead and walked to the front door. "You have to protect your Mother, okay? I have to go. I'll come back as soon as I can." "But what did you see? Where you going?" I asked as she opened the door. "I'll see you as soon as I can." She repated, still not answering my question.

She walked outside and took her phone from her pocket. She dialed a number and waved at me. The last thing I heard from her before the door closed was the name "Griffin." I stared at the door and I finally sighed in frustration and tugged at my hair, wanting to tear it out. Jazmin, now Aunt Seph! How was I going to do it? I needed them… I needed them…

**Rodney POV**

For some reason, I flinched after one of Jamzin's aunts said, "He better not spill anything on the floor. I just cleaned it." I quickly left the room after that, feeling eyes on my back. Joelline was suddenly in front of me as soon I was out of the kitchen, Kathy behind her. "Do you want to eat with us?" Kathy asked with a smile. I nodded and followed them to another room (the dining room maybe?) and we sat down at the table. I noticed that I forgot to get a fork. "No need." Kathy said and a fork floated to my hands. "Thanks." I said as I began to pick at my food. "Well?" I looked up. Kathy and Joelline stared at me. "Well what?" "Aren't you going to tell us? You didn't promise, but we need to know, Rodney." I decided to just spill. I was tired of keeping all this in me.

"Your Uncle David, Jazmin's father, died." They both just stared at me, speechless. "No, that can't be..." Kathy finally said after a moment. "Uncle David died?" Joelline said tearfully. I just nodded. "Jamzin going after the man that killed him. I'm probably going to stay here for a while." I said and picked the food with the fork again. "Uncle David can't die! He couldn't have, no…" Kathy began to cry. Joelline began to soothe her. "Kathy, okay, it okay…" The moment seemed to personal. "I'm sorry." I said. I got up and left to my room.

**Jazmin POV **

Dinner was pretty much uncomfortable after Rodney left. A silence fell on us, and the only noises were the ones of forks scraping against plates. I just stood up and threw away the macoroni and cheese before putting my plate in the sink. I walked back upstairs into my bedroom. I sat on the bed and laid back. I didn't bother to take off my glasses. I stared at the ceiling until I finally drifted to sleep.

_In my dream, I was awoken by the most piercing scream that you could ever hear. It was the kind of scream that you hear when there is pure terror in the air. I quickly got up and ran out of my room. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, the floor, I felt sick but I kept running. I passed a few bodies but I didn't stop to check who it was. _

_There were people in the house; I could hear them running. _

_I finally got to Joelline's room, the source of the scream. Joelline was just standing against the wall, screaming, a man was in front of her… with a gun. "NO!" I screamed, but the gun had already shot. Joelline sunk to the floor, blood in her face. The scream was cut._

_Anger spread through me. I grabbed my knife and stabbed the back of the man, and he fell to the floor. I kicked at his head until he stopped moving. I ran to Joelline and held her. Her blue eyes were bright in the moonlight, but she wasn't there. She was gone. Joelline was dead. I screamed, combining it with the scream still going through out the house. Killing the man wasn't enough. I kissed her forehead, which was turning cold, and I ran out to the hall. I felt something squishy by my foot and I looked down. Rodney's face stared back to me. He was dead…_

_I fell and before the world turned dark, I saw the 'man' looking down at me. _

I woke up. I knew the dream was a vision. The dream was too real; it couldn't just be an ordinary dream. I didn't think; I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. No one was dead and there was no blood or bodies anywhere. I felt relief.

I pounded on every door as I passed them, and my family woke up. They walked out of their rooms in pajamas and looked at me. "What happened, Jamzin?" asked Papa Emiko tiredly. "They are coming, I am so sorry." I said, almost crying. "Whose coming?" said Uncle Howarrd. "Division, Uncle. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought Rodney here, or myself. I shouldn't have come at all. I have to go. I am so sorry." They looked surprised for a moment, but I turned away. I rushed into Rodney's room, put my bag down, and shook him awake. "Whatsahappenin'?" he said sleepily. "We have to go. Come on!" I pulled him off the bed and he fell on the ground. "Ow!" he said. "Get up!" He got off the floor slowly, and I saw he had jeans on. I grabbed his and my bag in one arm and the other grabbed Rodney's hand. I ran out of the room.

I reached the front door and "jumped" inside Rodney's car. I landed in the driver's seat, Rodney in the passenger. He looked surprised for moment, but I didn't care what he saw. I threw the bags in the back and quickly hot-wired the car, the moonlight shining into the car. The car started and I put it in gear. The car shot forward.

**Rodney POV**

We were all of the sudden in my car. I looked around, just in case my eyes were playing tricks. Kathy hadn't told me Jamzin could do this. "Jazzy!" I heard someone scream faintly. I looked out the window. Joelline ran toward us, but Kathy grabbed her before she managed to get to the car.

**Jazmin POV**

In the rear view mirror, I saw two people running from the front door all the way to the sidewalk. I couldn't tell from here, but it seemed to be Joelline and Kathy. I pressed my foot to the accelerator, hoping the 'man' would see me move and decide not to stop at my grandparent's house. Why did the fuck didn't I think of Division before going there? I could have avoided all this if I had thought. But I didn't. Tears blurred the road, but I kept my fast pace.

I looked in the rearview mirror. Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation at the back of my head. I didn't need to close my eyes this time.

"_We got them. They left the house. They are heading for the highway." A voice said in a monotone. The man stared at the phone surprised. "Are you sure?" "Yes, sir. Do we still go to the house?" The man looked out the window, not answering the voice. "Sir?" "No. Go after the girl. We are behind you." _

The vision ended, and I sighed in relief. They were after me. They were going to leave my family alone.

I swerved and turned a corner to get on the highway. Even at this time of night, the highway was filled with a lot of cars. I could probably lose the man and Division out here, but I wasn't sure. Right before a 2011 brown Ford truck got in front of me, I thought one thing: I needed to start to carry a gun with me.

**Rodney POV**

The night passed quickly. Sunlight soon shone through the window.

We hadn't talked at all, not since yesterday. It was just so weird to talk to Jamzin now. I knew what she was, and what she could do. She wasn't fully human, but she was human. How could I start? _Oh, well, Jamzin, I already know what you are, and who's following us. About Division and what could happen if you're caught. _Yeah, right. I decided to look outside.

**Jazmin POV**

I stared at the rearview mirror. That 2011 ford truck was following us. It had somehow gotten behind me and it followed my every move. If I moved to the left lane, so did the car. If I moved to the right, so did the car. It was following us. By now, there weren't a lot of cars on the highway I was on. Hell, it was just me and that car.

Suddenly, the side window of the car opened. A head popped out, and again it seemed vaguely familiar. But I forgot that once that person took out a gun and pointed it at us. "Shit!" I said as the first round of bullets hit the car. I swerved and hit the accelerator again. We gained speed, but that truck was fucking fast. I was going to need… "Rod, take the wheel." I said as I reached behind me. "What?" he screamed. "Just take it!" He grabbed the wheel as I moved to his seat. Now I was in the passenger seat. I felt through my bag until I found the familiar shape. I took out the gun of the bag and opened the side window. "What the fuck?" screamed Rodney. Father had taught us, me and my brothers', how to use guns, etc. I was glad for once he had.

That's when I remembered. The photo! The safe house. I grabbed my wallet from the pocket I had it in. I looked through the photos until I found the right one. "Rodney, grab your bag!" I said as I grabbed mine. I kept the gun in my hand. I didn't really know Griffin and I didn't trust him. He may have known my father, but he didn't know me. "Are you ready?" I asked, but I didn't wait for an answer. I grabbed his hand as he barely managed to put his hand on his bag. I stared at the photo, and I "jumped".

**Division Agent POV**

The car began to swerve dangerously. It finally hit a ditch. I parked the car and got out. I ran to the side door and "pushed" it open. My partner checked the car. There was no one inside. It was impossible. They had to be here. I cussed. I needed to report this.

I took out my phone and called. "Sir?" I said. "Yes? Do you have the girl?" I gulped. "No sir. They appear to not be in the car." "What? I told you! The girl is much more than a Watcher!" I winced as the man yelled more things into my ear.

**Jamzin POV **

We landed on our backs in lobby of the house. It looked different though. It looked newer than it did in the picture. I grunted and looked beside me. Rodney was out cold. I sighed and I tried to get up, but I fell. I felt like I was faint. The world was unstable from my point of view. I heard footsteps coming from the other room. The last thing I saw was my Aunt Seph with Griffin walking toward us. Darkness fell.


	19. On with Life

**This Chapter contains other languages, if you need translations, they are at the bottom.**

**Theme Song for a lot of the chapter: Pain by Three Days Grace  
It's not for all of it, just some of the parts. You'll understand it when you read it...**

**Jazmin POV**

_The sound of bullets hitting metal, a gun in my hand, seeing a dark light, lying on a wooden floor, Rodney lying next to me unconscious, our bags inches from my hand, pain throughout my body, Aunt Seph and Griffin walking to us..._

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up. The dream... I quickly looked around. I was in a bed in a room that I did not recognize. I was in thin white pants and a white tank top. My whole body was stiff and my muscles were sore.

My throat was dry. On the stand next to bed was a small tray with a glass of water. I reached for it and there was a sharp pain in my arm near my elbow, midsection, and my side. I looked down and saw a thick bandage wrapped around my arm several times. I stared at it, confused. I didn't understand. When did I get hit? I was pretty sure that I didn't get hit; I would have felt a sharp pain or something...

There was a knock on the door and for a moment I was startled. The door opened and a head appeared in the space. "Hey." Griffin said. "Mind if I come in?" I nodded and he came in, closing the door behind him.

Light began to pour into the dark room and I looked to where the light was coming from. I saw a glass door and beyond that, a balcony. Outside, the sun was barely rising. The sky was a combination of deep orange, dusky yellow, moss green, dark blue, light purple, storm gray and angry red. The clouds seemed to be lined in silver and for a moment my breath was taken away at the beauty of it all

Griffin opened the glass door, a cool breeze blowing in; he walked out onto the balcony and stared outside. Something told me to go to him, so I got up from the bed and joined him, standing next to him. Griffin suddenly said, "The Morning comes, the Night goes." I looked at him, confused. "What?" He looked at me then back to the sky.

"The beauty of day is indistinguishable to the beauty of night, but then different. At day, the yellow ball of light gives you comfort and warmth, with the blue and white sky protecting your hopes. At night, the blackness of the sky sucks you in their world with the circle of white light and the many blinding lights as they guide you through the nothingness of space. At dawn, there is a rainbow of colors that take your breath away with the early clouds lined in the gold and silver that we can never take. But even so the morning comes and the night goes."

I stayed silent for a moment. "It's really pretty but sad in a way." I said. There an awkward moment until I said, "I'm sure I saw Aunt Seph before I blacked out. Is she still here?" He shook his head. "She left a while back. You've been out for a few days now. I've been worried that you two had concussion or blood loss or something."

I remembered that I didn't have the clothes that I had come in. "Did you undress..." I didn't finish the question, heat in my cheeks. "No. Your Aunt did that." I sighed in relief. There was another silence. I looked to the left and I saw the Eiffel Tower. "We're in Paris?" I said looking at Griffin. He nodded. "Did your father ever teach you any languages other than English?" He asked. "Por supuesto. Habria sido estupido no hacerlo. Mon p re savait que nous aurions Pu obtenir dans des situations gluantes l'avenir et il nous a enseign l'espagnol, le fran ais, et de nombreuses autres langues, Griffin." I said.

"When did Aunt Seph arrive here?" I asked, looking at him. "On the day you two arrived, about an hour back your Aunt Seph called me and told me, 'You still owe me a second favor.' She sent me a picture on e-mail and I jumped there. I took her back here and... we talked." He said with hesitance. "Then she sort of fazed out for moment before running out. When I followed her, I saw you two on the floor. You were bleeding, so was your friend. Your Aunt Seph dressed both of your wounds and your friend's, she changed you out of your bloody clothes and when she made sure that you would be okay, she left." I nodded. Then a question wormed through me. "Griffin?" he looked at me. "How exactly do you know Aunt Seph? How come you owe her so many favors?" I said, thinking back to the funeral when he told me that he owed my Aunt Seph a favor, and then now. He surprised me when he laughed. "Your Aunt Seph and I have a history together; a long, long history..." I looked back to the sky. "I have a lot of time. I don't think I can go anywhere with this arm."

He sighed before looking away from me. "I was about your age, probably older, when I met your Aunt. I first saw her at an old café I used to go to. She was and still is the most beautiful girl I had ever met." He gasped softly before going on in a soft voice. "I talked to her, made her laugh a few times, and walked away with her number. I suppose you could say we went on dates a few times. At that time though, I was trying to not get caught by the Paladins. I tried to be discreet as possible. But I fell in love with your Aunt. It wasn't until we had known each other so well that told her what I was. What surprised me was when she told me what she was. I almost didn't believe her, but it made sense what she said. We stayed together for a year or so. I was trying to get revenge on Paladins after what they did to me."

I looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean, get revenge on Paladins? What did they do to you?" He looked at the sky. "When I was about nine or so, they murdered my parents. I made a promise to myself that I would get my revenge on them. But with your Aunt, that anger seemed to drain from me more and more. I seemed to forget that promise, I actually felt happy with her." But I looked at him. "But? What happened?" He sighed. "One day, I was walking home from the grocery store. It was your Aunt's birthday and I had wanted to surprise her by baking a cake and cooking dinner. That was also the day I was going to propose to your Aunt. I had tried all day to not think about it so she wouldn't see it. I was just happy, I suppose, that I didn't notice what was going on until it was too late. All of a sudden, these people just cornered me. They were Paladins and they tried to kill me. Before they did, I killed them. Instead of going home, I left. I jumped somewhere, I can't remember where. After time, I turned it into a lair." Like a villain, I thought.

"A few years after that, I received a phone call and it was from your Aunt. I swear my heart stopped beating when I heard her voice on the phone. Instead of letting me to apologize, to explain, she told me a few things about the Paladins. With her help, I managed to kill the man and woman who murdered my parents." His eyes turned hard. "I owe her because she helped me so many times and saved me from my death by 'seeing' the things that were to happen." He sighed and then turned around, putting his elbows on the railing. "And how come you know my father?" I asked. "I met your Father at the Colosseum in Rome, Italy, and I met your Mother too. Things happened, your Father and I disputed over an important matter, we fought, Time passed, blah, blah, blah, and here we are, Jazmin." Griffin looked at me with intensity in his eyes. "Here we are." I backed away slowly, keeping my eyes on Griffin.

I didn't know what to say. "Have you ever killed someone?" He asked. The question caught me off guard and I had to I think for a moment. "I suppose I have killed too." I clenched my fists. "You can't let the past control you, Griffin. Even I know that."

Griffin looked at the floor before looking at me again. "The Past is what defines us, what helps make us, Jazmin." "Thoughts like that get people killed, Griffin." "I'm still here." I shook my head. He sighed again. He seemed to think over something. "I'll let you dress? If you want a shower, there is a towel in the bathroom and shampoo. Your bag and the boy's are at the foot of the bed." He walked past me and left me in the room alone.

**Griffin POV**

I walked out of the room before I could say anything more. I closed the door with a slam. I walked down the hall fuming. What did Jazmin know? She didn't know how my life was and is. She doesn't know how I felt after I left Seph. She doesn't know that I made that nickname up.

She doesn't know that years ago, before she was born, an interrogation I did of a Paladin lead me to Nepal in search of that damned Roland Cox, where I learned that the Paladins have long since lost the support of the monks who first trained them to sense Jump Scars, which were the traces of our powers on the magnetic field of the Earth. She doesn't know that from there, with the help of Seph, I traced the fucking Paladins to Tokyo, where they were stealing a machine that permitted them to follow Jumpers through Jump Scars. She doesn't know that I was able to kill the lady and the man who killed my parents, but the Paladins managed to escape with the machine. She doesn't know that while I was nursing my wounds at my lair, her father arrives, allowing the Paladins to use the machine to finally find my lair. She doesn't know that after a huge fight with Roland, I managed to drive him back through the Jump Scar.

She doesn't know that at her mother's house, I had encountered the most dangerous Paladin I had ever faced. She doesn't know that afterwards I questioned the fucking Paladin to know the identity of the woman who killed my parents. She doesn't know that the fucking Paladin laughed as it said that her father knew her. She doesn't know that I had tried to ask her father many times over the years and he swore each time that he didn't know what the Paladin was talking about. She doesn't know that even though I had tried to kill her mother while trying to kill some Paladins that I was her Godfather. She doesn't know that every time I looked at her, I swear I saw her Father. She doesn't know anything.  
I passed the boy s room and I stopped after I heard shuffling of covers. I was about to walk in to see how he was but I decided not to.

I needed to calm down. I went down the stairs.

**Jazmin POV**

I stared at the door after Griffin left. I sighed and decided to take a shower. I haven't had one since who knows when. I managed to take off the bandage and see where the bullet hit me. I saw that Aunt Seph had wrapped my midsection several times with a bandage. I took it off and I turned on the water with my left arm. I made sure it was warm before I got in. I took a quick shower before getting out so where I got hit wouldn't hurt as much. I dried quickly and quickly bandaged myself with new bandages that were in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a black and blue checkered jacket to put over the white tank top. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and my black Converse Chuck Taylors since I didn't know where my purple ones where. I quickly dressed myself, leaving the laces untied, and placed the thin white pants into my bag. I never knew when I may need them. I took out a gun from my bag and stared at it. I sighed and put it in the back of my pants and I placed my knife where I always put it, my shoe.

Something clinked, and I reached for my neck. My three necklaces were still there, shining more brightly. I grabbed onto them as if they were my anchor to all of this. The door suddenly opened by itself and I looked up quickly, expecting to see Griffin.

**Rodney POV**

I opened my eyes and I was blinded by this light. I covered my eyes with my hands before my eyes adjusted to the light. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes as I tried to remember what happened. All I remembered was bullets hitting the car, seeing this dark light and everything turning black.

Where was I? I looked around to see a white room. Literally everything was white; the bed and the covers, the frame of the bed, the carpet, the walls, and the doors. I got up and immediately grabbed the bed frame for support. I felt dizzy; really dizzy... "Jazmin!" I suddenly said. Where was she? Was she hurt? I got up and reached the door. I opened it and walked down the hallway. There was light coming from one and I opened it to see Jazmin kneeling in front of her bag. She looked up. "Rodney?" She smiled. "Rod!" She stood up to hug me. There was a sharp pain on my side, but I hugged her harder. She let me go and I smiled at her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." She answered and then her smile faltered.

She turned around and sat on the bed's edge, patting next to her. I sat down and tried to organize my thoughts. There was a silence before I finally managed to ask: "Jamzin, what happened back there?" She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Jazmin, I know." She looked at with surprise written all over her face. "Your cousin Kathy told me." She swore softly under her breathe. "I know about, you now, Division. I know about the powers. What I don't know is three things. One, what power you have. The second is why we had to leave your grandparents place. The third is what happened that day. One moment we were before the door, the next in the car. One moment in the car with hell, the next..."

**Jazmin POV**

He looked around. "Where are we exactly?" he asked. I shrugged, deciding not to tell him yet. "Look, there is a lot you don't know Rod. To answer your question, I'm a 'Watcher'. I can see the future, period. And..." He looked at me. "Why can't you tell me, Jazmin? I sighed. "Look, do you know how exactly my father died?" He nodded. "I was at the meeting, in the closet, listening." I nodded. I thought that much. "So, you know." He nodded. I sighed. "Then you pretty much know everything." There was a nod from him. Good. "Then I don't have to tell you much. We had to leave my grandparents house because Division was going that way and I didn't want them to find my family. They would have taken them away or something and I would have never seen them again." Rodney's eyes widened. "We were that close to meeting them?" he asked. I nodded. "I had a vision, and I didn't want to lead them there, so I left with you." Rodney looked at me and then nodded. "Thanks." He said. "Then we were in the car, how did we leave it? Unless there some kind of magic you have with being a 'Watcher' or something..." I laughed quietly. "No, you know how Division is tracking down, you know, people with powers like mine?" "Yeah..." He said. "Well, there is another type of power. Rodney, I'm also..." Griffin suddenly walked in. "Jazmin, your Aunt just called. She says not to tell him." Rodney looked to him and then me. "Who is he? What does he mean? Not tell me what?" He asked. I shook my head slowly, keeping my eyes on Griffin. "I'll be right back. Get dressed; your bag is by mine." I pushed Griffin out the door, closing the door behind me. It was just us two in the hallway.

**Griffin POV**

I went upstairs, feeling calmer than before. I walked to Jazmin's room and paused because I heard some voices inside. "...Watcher . I can see the future, period. And..." I was surprised. Jazmin had the same power as Seph? Silence. "Why can't you tell me, Jazmin?" A male voice said. Someone sighed. "Look, do you know how exactly my father died?" "I was at the meeting." What meeting? "So, you know." Jazmin said. Another sigh. "Then you pretty much know everything." Silence. "Then I don't have to tell you much. We had to leave my grandparents house because Division was going that way and I didn't want them to find my family. They would have taken them away or something and I would have never seen them again." "We were that close to meeting them?" he asked. "I had a vision, and I didn't want to lead them there, so I left with you." "Thanks." The boy said. "Then we were in the car, how did we leave it? Unless there some kind of magic you have with being a 'Watcher' or something..." A quiet laugh. "No, you know how Division is tracking down, you know, people with powers like mine?" What was Division? "Yeah..." He said. "Well, there is another type of power. Rodney, I'm also..."

I opened the door and walked in. Jamzin couldn't tell him that, no matter how much she trusted him. "Jazmin, your Aunt just called. She says not to tell him." The boy looked to Jazmin and then me. "Who is he? What does he mean? Not tell me what?" Jazmin shook her head slowly, keeping her blue-green eyes on me. "I'll be right back. Get dressed; your bag is by mine." She got up the bed and pushed me out the door, leaving the boy, Rodney, with a confused look on his face.

She closed the door behind her and then turned around. "When did she call? I would have seen it." I averted my eyes. "Just now." I said through my teeth. She looked at me. "You're lying, Griffin. You may have lived this long, but you still can't lie to save yourself. Why don't you want me to tell him? I can trust him." I looked at her. "What if in the future, he betrays you and you caught because of you told him? You don't know what might happen." "I trust Rodney with my life." She said, eyes blazing. I didn't say anything. "Fine. Tell him. But if anything happens to you, it's on you now." I walked away.

**Jamzin POV**

I wanted to scream after him but I decided he wasn't worth it. I barged into the room and Rodney turned around. He had already changed into jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked to the door then to me.

"I'm confused now. Who is he?" he said. "That was Griffin. He was a friend of my father's. He was at the funeral, remember?" He nodded. "Yeah, but what is he doing here?" "It's his place." I said simply. "Okay... but then, not tell me what?" I sighed and sat down on the bed. I didn't know how to say this. "There are people tracking other people who have this power, who are called 'Jumpers'. The people tracking Jumpers are Paladins and they kill them, they don't experiment on them like Division does. And I have that power. I'm a Jumper. I can travel to places as long as I have already been there or I can see them, like in a picture." I explained. I took out my wallet from my bag. "All these pictures, either I've been there or I plan to." I showed him all my pictures, including the ones that Aunt Seph gave me, explaining the significance behind them. After he saw them all, he nodded. "So that means they're after you too." "Pretty much." He sighed and scratched his head in confusion. "Yeah, does make sense. But if there is another power, why isn't Division going after those people?" He said. I thought over it. I honestly hadn't thought it like that. "I don't know. I'm just glad Division doesn't know of Jumpers, or we would be tested too." I said, shuddering slightly.

His stomach rumbled all of a sudden. He looked up, embarrassed. "Sorry, but I haven't eaten anything since that gluey macaroni and cheese. Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. "Let's see what you can eat."

I led him the hall and down the stairs into a kitchen. There was French bread in a stack on the counter and I threw him one. "That's your breakfast." I said as I ripped off a piece of one. He stared at it. "Isn't this French bread?" he asked. I clapped." Good job, Rodney. I though it was a tooth-brush. Of course it's French bread!" I said. He looked at it. "Then doesn't that mean..." "We are in Paris, Rodney." I said, saying 'Paris' the French way. He opened the window, the view of cobblestones and an old looking streetlamp. I looked around before finding a green apple. "You know, I'm really starting to like this place." I said while throwing an apple in the air and catching it with my good arm. "What the fuck! How did we did we get in Paris, France?" He screamed. I pointed to myself. "We 'jumped', dumbass. It's a 'duh', Rodney." I said before biting into the apple. He fell to the floor before I could say another word. "Well, no need to take it like that." I said. Guess the pressure was too much for him... I laughed.

After trying to wake him up every humane way, I threw a bucket of ice and water on his face. He woke up quickly after that. "What the hell..." I threw him a towel. "Dry yourself." I said simply before walking out, the apple core in my hand.

**Rodney POV**

I was freezing and wet, and had to change again, this time into another pair of jeans and a yellow and black striped t-shirt. I looked around the house before I found Jazmin in her room in the balcony. I walked up behind her and she turned around. "Hey." she said. "Hey." I said. "Sorry about the water, had to wake you up though." She said with a shrug. I nodded.

"So we really are in Paris?" "Yeah. The view is awesome... you want to see?" I looked around her and gasped. The sky was a light blue and there were white clouds everywhere, they looked fluffy enough to stand on. The Eiffel Tower could be seen on the far left and for the first time I could understand why people called Paris the "City of Lights." It was a beautiful view... My arm unconsciously went around Jazmin's shoulders and I brought her closer to me. "Rod..." Jazmin said, and I dropped my arm. "Sorry." I said. She shook her head and a bird past by the window.

I looked at my watch and it read, 2:34 pm. "How long was I asleep?" I said. "You fainted, and it wasn't that long. Why?" "My watch says it's almost three in the afternoon." I said. "Different time zone, different time. You have to switch it. Right now it's probably like seven in the morning." She said.

After a moment, I smiled to myself as I thought of something. I looked at Jazmin and she looked at me. "Do you want to do something?" I asked. "Like what?" Jazmin said, eyeing my warily. "Sightseeing, we could just walk... It's not every day you find yourself in Paris."

**Jazmin POV**

I had to stop myself from laughing. Yeah, right.

**Rodney POV**

"Well?" I said. Jazmin sighed, and then smiled. "Okay, let's go." I looked at her surprised. "Really?" "Yeah, let me just get something from my bag." I walked out the room, feeling a bit dazed. Jamzin and me, in the "City of Lights"...

**Jazmin POV**

When Rodney was out of the room, I zipped open my bag and I searched through it. I slipped my phone and my iPod into my pocket and put my headphones in my other pocket, keeping it connected to the iPod. I was glad to have remembered to bring some French currency with me. I placed some hundreds euros into my pocket and followed Rodney down the stairs and out the door.

We stepped onto the cobblestone road and we walked down until we reached a small market place. Before we went in, I gave Rodney two hundred euros. "What's this?" he said, looking at it with uncertainly. "It's French currency, euros. Spend as your heart pleases." I said before smiling.

We walked around, going from stall to stall. I found several small trinkets that I found fascinating. It wasn't until I passed a certain stall did I realize what this reminded me of. It reminded me of when I forget someone's birthday and I had to buy something for them, back then when everything was normal. I always bought stuff from this man's stall. I remembered the first time I met him. Years ago...

_I was walking around this market because Father had wanted to buy something special for Mother and had taken me along, leaving my brothers to bake a cake. I walked by the man's stall and saw the most beautiful earrings I had ever seen. They were gold with small ruby and diamonds. The earrings were small but beautiful nonetheless. I pointed them to my Father and he told me, "Ask the man." I was about four and my Father had just barely begun to teach French, my fourth language. I looked at the man behind the counter and tried to remember what my Father had taught me. The man had noticed me and stared at me intently. "Um, Excusez-moi, combien sont ces boucles d'oreilles?" I said, looking to my Father to see if I did it right. He nodded and smiled. He told me to wait while he bought the earrings._

I shook my head, getting rid of the memory. I stopped and stared at the man as he organized some items, to see if he would recognize me. He looked up and saw me. "Jamzin?" He said. "Comment faites-vous Jazmin? Avez-vous trouver à acheter plus de bibelots?" He asked. "Non, je passais par là. Merci bien." I said and I walked away, feeling a small hole in my chest.

**Rodney POV**

Jazmin suddenly stopped in front of a stall. She exchanged a few words with the man behind the counter before walking away. I walked up to the stall to see what had interested her and I smiled. In the center was a beautiful necklace, better than the one I had given to Jazmin for her birthday. It was silver thick chain, her favorite metal, with small blue and green stones decorating it at the chain twisted in a braid. It reminded me of Jazmin's eyes. I looked at the man as I tried to ask him how much it is. "Um, necklace, costly, euros..." He laughed. "I speak English, son. What do you want to buy from Linguini's?" He asked. I sighed in relief and I said, "That necklace, how much is it for?" "That? That's fifty euros." I took out the money and I gave it to the man. He gave the necklace in a plastic case. "I hope the girl you give it to likes it." He said with a wink. "I hope so, too." I said as I nodded and I went through the crowd to find Jazmin.

**Jazmin POV**

I walked through the crowd until I arrived at a fountain. I sat down at the edge and I put my head in my hands.

"Jamzin!" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Rodney in front of me. He sat next to me. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I said gloomily. "What's wrong?" He asked genuine concern in his face. "Nothing." I said.

**Rodney POV**

I was about to give Jazmin the necklace when I saw that she really looked down. I decided that giving her necklace right there wasn't really a good idea. I wanted to help her feel better.

"Come on," I said, pulling Jazmin to her feet, the water from the fountain spraying us. "Let's see." She kept her head down. "Come on, Jamzin look at me." I put my finger beneath her chin and lifted it until I could see her eyes. She looked at me, her eyes a bit fearful. "What?" She said. "We are not going to be here everyday, Jazmin. Enjoy it. Don't let the past control you." I told her. She sighed and then nodded. "Come on." I said, holding her hand as we went down the street. "We're going to have fun." I said. I twirled her around and she began to laugh. I laughed along with her as we crossed the street.

**Bystanders - Third Point of View**

Two bystanders were seated outside a Cafe when they heard a laughter coming from down the street. They looked up and smiled. A girl and a boy were hand in hand, laughing as they walked. This was a common sight to be seen in Paris. Anyone who saw them would have thought that they were a couple. They looked sweet together. The girl seemed to hold captive the boy's eyes. It seemed as if nothing could separate them from each other.

Far behind them, following them through crowds, were two men and a woman. If it wasn't for the fact that they were always were the boy and girl were; anyone would have thought it was a coincidence. But in the world of Division, Paladins and those with powers, there are no coincidences when people appear where you are going. Especially when those people have guns.

**Rodney POV **

We walked down the streets of Paris, hand in hand. Jamzin didn't tell me to let go, and I didn't. As we saw the sights and looked through markets and shops, I began to notice that Jazmin was talking to the people behind the counters... in French. We ate a small lunch at a Cafe before going on, and this time I paid. "You see Jazmin," I said as we walked away, "the man is supposed to pay for the food of the woman." She shook her head before she said, "I know. That's why you are paying with my money. "I thought through that."Hey!" She laughed, and then I laughed.

The sky quickly turned dark and the sun began to set. Jamzin gasped and then smiled as the sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon rose with the stars. "The Night comes, the Morning goes." She said in a whisper. "What?" I said. "Nothing. Come on, let's go. I want to see a shop we passed." she said.

We went through shops and finally, Jazmin told me that she wanted to eat. "Dinner?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Dinner." She said. "Then it's a date." I said, giving her my arm. She hooked her arm around mine and she led me to a restaurant. We waited in line and when we got in, Jamzin told the waiter something and he led us to a table outside. The air was warm. I took out the chair for Jazmin and she sat down. I sat down and Jazmin began to say something in... something to the waiter. He nodded and left. She looked through the menu when I said. "So, you can speak French?" I said. "Yeah." She said. "My Father taught me." She cleared her throat. "Did he teach you any other languages?" She began to count off her fingers. "He taught my brothers and I Spanish, clearly English, French, and a bunch of others. When we were at school, I was learning German. Did you know German root words are very close to English? It comes very easily." she said. I shook my head. I listened as Jazmin told me the languages her Father was going to teach her and had taught her. The waiter came back just as I was asking Jazmin how to say words and phrases in German.

**Jazmin POV**

The waiter came up and said, "Êtes-vous prêt à commander?" "Oui, monsieur. Je vais avoir la soupe à l'oignon et mon ami aura les moules. Si possible, pouvons-nous avoir un peu de pain?" "Bien sûr."

**Rodney POV**

The waiter left and I waited until he was out of ear-shot. "Um," I said, starting the question. Jazmin said, "You did want the mussels, right?" "Yeah." There was a silence until the waiter came back with our food. He placed our food in front of us and then left. We ate and talked and finished our dinner. Jamzin called for the waiter, she said, "Ici, garcon." The waiter came and she asked for two 'Crème Brulee's. He came back with the desserts and we ate, talking to each other over the craziest of topics. The waiter came back with the check and even though I asked to, Jazmin paid for the food. The waiter cleared the table and he left us.

We got up and walked back onto the street. There weren't a lot of people out. I was holding Jazmin's hand again. We walked to the street that held the Eiffel Tower. Once we were in front of the foot of the structure, we looked up. Jazmin gasped. "I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower at night." I agreed with her. It was beautiful.

There was a silence until I said, "So, how do you say 'The food is great' in French?" "La nourriture est grande." Jazmin said. "And, the view is beautiful, but not as much as you are?" "It's, um, la vue est belle mais pas autant que vous êtes." I brought her close to me until our faces almost touched. "And," I whispered softly, "How do you say, I think I love you." Her eyes widened, but she told me nonetheless. "It's 'Je pense que Je t'aime.'" I looked into her eyes. "Jazmin, Je pense que Je t'aime. No, I know Je t'aime." I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

**Jazmin POV**

Hadn't we already gone through this situation before? Rodney would kiss me, and I had a feeling that my brother, Tristan, would come out of nowhere and beat the crap out of Rodney, and I would have to deny about everything. But, Tristan didn't come. It was just me and Rodney, him kissing me. And then, like before, I kissed him back. I mean, he just confessed he loved me in the City of Lights. Isn't that a dream a true? Actually, it wasn't just because we were in the City of Lights. It was because I loved him back. I had tried to deny it before, but I couldn't now. There was nothing that could stop this. Not Tristan, not Griffin, not anything.

**Rodney POV **

Our foreheads touched each other after I stopped kissing her. I opened my eyes and I looked into Jazmin's green-blue eyes, the eyes that always managed to make me fall. "Rodney, Je t'aime, too." She said, and I swear my heart swelled. She smiled and she kissed me this time. I picked her up, bridal style, and she giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm going to 'Jump', okay?" She said. I nodded, and one moment, we were in front of the Eiffel Tower, the next in the lobby of Griffin's house. "Woah." I said. Jazmin giggled again.

**Third Point of View**

The two men and the woman followed the boy and girl to the Eiffel Tower. Just as they were about to grab them, the boy lifted the girl into his arms and they disappeared from sight. The men and woman looked to each other. Their boss was right: the girl was more than a Watcher.

**Rodney POV**

I let her go and grabbed her hand. "Let's go upstairs." I said, placing my forehead against hers. "Jazmin?" Someone said. She looked toward the kitchen and she walked into it, me following her.

Inside, Griffin was chopping something on a cut-board. "Hello." He said. I nodded. "We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Griffin, a friend of Jazmin's father. Just to let you know, I own this house. I don't want Jazmin 'jumping' here to anywhere outside, do you understand Jamzin? I don't want you to lead anyone here." Jazmin nodded. "Good. Now, I was making some vegetable soup for dinner. Would you like some?" I looked to Jamzin. "Just a little bit, thank you Griffin. We are going to wash our hands." She led me to the hallway. "Why do you want to eat? We have already eaten, Jamzin." I said. I didn't like Griffin, especially after he didn't want Jazmin to tell me her second power. I mean seriously, even if I did tell someone, who would believe me?

"Look, I want to make amends with him. He took us in and let us stay here. Just eat a little soup, and then we go upstairs, just you and me." That sentence made my heart rate rise. "Okay." I said.

**Third Point of View **

The two men and the woman met up with another man. He asked them, "Where did they disappear?" They led him to the place. He took out a weird looking gun thing and pointed it to the point in the air. Suddenly, this big hole opened on the spot. "The hole will lead you to where they are. Now go through!" The man said, and the little group took out their guns and went into the hole.

**Jamzin POV **

There a rumbling sound and the whole place seemed to shake. I went back into the kitchen. "Griffin!" I screamed at him, and he had the kitchen knife in his hand. "Paladins! They're here! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let you go!" He screamed, but not at me. For a moment, I thought he was talking to Aunt Seph. A hole appeared in the lobby and three people stepped out. "Hell!" I screamed and I grabbed the gun. They were already shooting, but the bullets didn't touch me. I didn't ponder on that. Griffin went up close and began to fight with one of the two men. I shot at the other man and woman at free will. Did I hit them, I don't know.

When the fucking gun ran out of bullets, I grabbed my knife from my shoe and stabbed at the woman. She went down and the man turned around. I gasped, and then hissed. The man was the same man from my last vision; he was the man who killed Joelline. I screamed and before he could point his gun at me, I stabbed him in the back, just like in my vision and I kicked at his head until he stopped moving. The man and Griffin were still fighting, wrestling on the floor. I took the dead man's gun and shot twice at the man. He stopped moving and Griffin stood up, blood on his face. There was a silence. "Griffin, "I said, looking at him, "For your question from before, yes. I have killed. Three people, two men and one woman." I dropped the gun on the wooden floor and turned around to walk upstairs.

**Rodney POV**

I'm not sure what had happened until it did. Through the whole thing, I watched Jazmin from the hallway, hoping that she didn't get hit. She didn't and when the smoke cleared, bodies laying all of the floor... It reminded me of the chorus of the song _3 a.m._ by Eminem. I followed Jazmin up the stairs, leaving Griffin by himself.

**Jazmin POV**

I walked into my room and closed the door, leaving Rodney outside, and went inside the bathroom. I washed the blood of my hands and when the reddish water stained the mirror, I looked into it. My face was covered with drops of blood and I grabbed a wash cloth, scrubbing the blood off. I was still in shock. I knew what my Father had told us that maybe and possibly in future we had to kill. I hoped I never was going to, but...I felt their blood on my fingers; their breathe withering away...

My breath trembled as I turned off the water. There was nothing I could do about the white tank top, it was covered in blood. I was going to have to change. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a random black shirt I had inside my bag. I went back inside the bathroom and peeled off the sticky tank top, putting on the black one. I looked into the mirror again.

The shirt was my favorite one. On it in white was a girl with wings and above her it said, "Dreams have Wings; you just have to Fly to reach them." I looked away from the mirror and walked back out into the room. I sat on the edge of the bed and I took out my headphones to put them on and scrolled until I found Eminem. I pressed play. I didn't care what the first song was. I wanted to forget what had happened.

_There is no escaping  
There's no place to hide_  
_You scream "someone save me"_  
_But they don't pay no mind_  
_(Good night)_  
_Good bye_

_(Verse 1)_  
_Your walking down a horror corridor_  
_It's almost 4 in the morning_  
_And your in a-_  
_Nightmare_  
_It's HORRIBLE_  
_Right there's the coroner_  
_Waiting for you_  
_To turn the corner_  
_So he can corner ya_  
_Your a goner_  
_He's on ta ya_  
_Out the corner of his cornea_  
_He just saw you run_  
_All you want is to rest_  
_Cause you can't run anymore_  
_Your done_  
_All he wants is to kill you in front of an audience_  
_While everybody_  
_Is watchin' in the party applauding it_  
_Here I sit while I'm caught up in deep thought again_  
_Contemplating my next plot again_  
_Swallowing the Klonopin_  
_While I'm nodding_  
_In and out on the autumn and_  
_If the Ramada Inn_  
_Holdin' onto the pill bottle then_  
_Lick my finger and swirl it round the bottom_  
_And make sure I got all of it_  
_Wake up naked at McDonald's_  
_With_  
_Blood all over me_  
_Dead bodies_  
_Behind the counter_  
_SHIT_  
_Guess I must of just blacked out again_  
_NOT AGAIN_

_(Chorus)_  
_It's 3 a.m. in the morning_  
_Put my key in the door and_  
_Bodies laying all of the floor and_  
_I don't remember how they got there but I guess I must of killed em_  
_Killed em_

_I said_  
_It's 3 a.m. in the morning_  
_Put my key in the door and_  
_Bodies laying all of the floor and_  
_I don't remember how they got there but I guess I must of killed em_  
_Killed em_

_(Verse 2)_  
_Sitting nude in my living room_  
_It's almost noon_  
_I wonder what's on the tube_  
_Maybe they'll show some boobs_  
_Surfing every channel_  
_Until I find Hannah Montana_  
_Then I reach for the aloe and lanalin_  
_Bust all over the wall panel and dismantling_  
_Every candle on top of the fire place_  
_Mantling_  
_Grab my flannel and my bandana then_  
_Kiss the naked mannequin man again_  
_You can see him standin' in my_  
_Front window_  
_If you look in_  
_I'm just a hooligan_  
_Who's used to usin' hallicinogens_  
_Causin' illusions again_  
_Brain contusions again_  
_Cutting and bruising the skin_  
_Raise the scissors and pins_  
_Jesus, when does it end?_  
_Phases that I go through_  
_Dazed and I'm so confused_  
_Days that I don't know who_  
_Gave these molecules too_  
_Me_  
_What am I gone do?_  
_Had the prodigal son_  
_The diabolical one_  
_Very methodical_  
_I slaughtered them_

_(Chorus)_  
_It's 3 a.m. in the morning_  
_Put my key in the door and_  
_Bodies laying all of the floor and_  
_I don't remember how they got there but I guess I must of killed em_  
_Killed em_

_I said_  
_It's 3 a.m. in the morning_  
_Put my key in the door and_  
_Bodies laying all of the floor and_  
_I don't remember how they got there but I guess I must of killed em_  
_Killed em_

_(Verse 3)_  
_She puts the lotion in the bucket_  
_He puts the lotion on the skin_  
_Or else it gets the hose again_  
_She puts the lotion in the bucket_  
_He puts the lotion on the skin_  
_Or else it gets the hose again_

_I duck and I slash slice and gash_  
_Last night was a blast_  
_I can't quite remember when I_  
_Had that much fun_  
_Off a half pint of the jack_  
_My last Vic and a half_  
_A flashlight_  
_Up Kim Kardashian's ass_

_I remember the first time_  
_I dismembered a family member_  
_December I think it was_  
_I was having drinks with my cuz_  
_And I wrapped him_  
_In Christmas lights_  
_Pushed him into the stinking tub_  
_Cut him up into pieces_  
_Then just when I went to drink his_  
_Blood_  
_I thought I outta drink this bath water_  
_That outta be fun_  
_That's when my days of serial murder man slaughter begun_  
_The sight of blood excites me_  
_That might be an artery, son_  
_Your blood curdling screams_  
_Just don't seem to bother me none_  
_It's 3 am_  
_And here I come_  
_So you should probably run_  
_A secret passage way around here_  
_Man there's got to be one_  
_Oh no, there's probably none_  
_He can scream all that he wants_  
_Top of his lungs_  
_It ain't no stopping me from chopping him up_

_(Chorus)_  
_Cause it's 3 a.m. in the morning_  
_Put my key in the door and_  
_Bodies laying all of the floor and_  
_I don't remember how they got there but I guess I must of killed em_  
_Killed em_

_I said_  
_It's 3 a.m. in the morning_  
_Put my key in the door and_  
_Bodies laying all of the floor and_  
_I don't remember how they got there but I guess I must of killed em_  
_Killed em_

I couldn't help but to see the irony, I suppose, after I heard the chorus. The song ended and I finally heard Rodney asking through the door to open it. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. I finally got up, leaving the headphones on, and opened the door.

Rodney looked at me in a mixture of fear and awe. "Are you okay?" He said. I nodded. "What was that hole?" he asked. "I don't know. But I 'jumped' into that spot. Maybe they reopened my 'jump', I don't know." Silence. "Let's go." I said with sudden tiredness. I pulled the strap of my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room. I turned around. "Can you handle your bag?" I asked. Rodney nodded and lifted his bag. He followed me down the stairs and I walked to Griffin. The bodies weren't on the floor anymore. I wondered where they were. All that was left was blood stains, but that was it. I looked at Griffin once I was close. "It's my fault. I'm sorry." I told him. He shook his head. "They were going to find this place anyway; it was just the matter of when." He stared at where the hole was. "You better leave. If three came, that means more are coming. I'll fend them off." He grabbed a gun from the floor and he handed it to me. "Good luck, Jamzin. If you see your Aunt Seph, tell her thanks for me." I was about to ask what that meant when a hole appeared again. "Go!" He said as the first person appeared. Rodney was behind me and I turned around to grab him to 'jump'.

**Rodney POV**

Jazmin turned to me as a second person came from the hole and he shot at her. You could tell the way her eyes widened in surprise when the bullet hit her. She fell to the ground. More people came through the hole and I grabbed Jazmin. I moved her away, into the kitchen. She wasn't talking or moving, she just stared at me. I didn't really think, I just thought of a random picture that Jamzin had showed, one of a city, and I willed myself there, Jazmin in my arms.

We were suddenly there, Jazmin standing weakly next to me. Everything was moving... I felt like I was going to fall.

**Somewhere...**

Nick was lying on the glass, eyes closed, blood on him, when drops of water began to fall on him. Cassie appeared, with a cameo umbrella open over head. "I told you to bring an umbrella." She told him, the umbrella covering him from the drops. Nick slowly opened his eyes. "I thought you said it was going to rain." Cassie smiled. "I also told you that I get things wrong sometimes." Nick lifted his head and looked around. "Maybe it'll wash the crap out of your hair." He said and Cassie laughed. Nick got up and asked Cassie as they walked away, "So where's the real case?" Cassie ran ahead to a dumpster and pulled out a black case. She put it on another Dumpster and opened it to pull out a plastic case with a needle and handed it to Nick. "There it is." She said as Nick grabbed the case. "How long do you think your Mother had been planning this?" He asked as he threw the case away. "Just before I was born." Cassie answered. Nick and Cassie walked away from the dumpster.

"This is the key, Nick." Cassie said as she pointed at the plastic case. "Division will do anything to keep this from getting into the wrong hands." Nick asked, "So we trade your mom for the drug?" Cassie looked undecided. "I'm still working on that one." Nick nodded and then thought of something that made him stop. "Hey! What was it that I injected myself with?" Cassie smiled as she said, "Noy Dragon Soy Sauce." Nick made a disgusted face. "That's gross." He said simply. "What about Kira?" Cassie asked. "You're the 'Watcher', you tell me." Nick said. "Don't worry, we'll see Miss Trouble soon enough." They smiled as they walked.

There was a sound, and two people appeared before them. One was a boy, holding a girl who was bleeding from her side. There was blood all over their clothes. The boy seemed as if he would down any moment and the girl, though weak, had strong determination in her eyes.

**Jazmin POV **

We were suddenly not in Griffin's home. I didn't 'jump', and the only other person with me was Rodney. Rodney must be a 'Jumper', it was the only thing that explained it.

I grabbed a handful of Rodney's clothes to keep me steady but Rodney seemed as if he was going to fall. A man and a girl were in front of us, their eyes wide. I recognized them from previous visions. I let go of Rodney long enough to walk close to the man and girl. "Don't shoot." I said, not able to remember if the man had a gun with him or not. "Please, don't shoot. We're here to help Nick and Cassie." The man's eyes widened more. "Please, don't shoot Nick." I whispered and I fell to the hard cement floor, the dark surrounding me. The last thing I felt was two arms picking me up.

**So yeah, hope you guys liked the chapter. I spent most of my weeks on it. Probably the longest chapter I'm writing. The little thing I wrote before Jamzin and Rodney appeared before Nick and Cassie, that was from the movie. I give credit to the director and script writer, I just put in here. I had to watch the movie again, so YAH! I hope you guys liked the poem I made up. It was suppose to explain the title, but I don't know. Did it suck? Marry it or bury it? Little Info: Jazmin's father never taught them the terms of Jumping since he didn't know them either in my version. He did in the movie, not here, or maybe he just never got to it. I got the information on Griffin from Wikipedia. The first translation is "Of course. He would have been stupid not to. He knew that we could have gotten into sticky situations in the future and he taught me Spanish, French, and many other languages, Griffin." Memory "Excuse me, how much are those earrings?" Man in stall, "How are you doing Jazmin? Did you come by to buy more trinkets?" "No, I was just passing by. Thank you though." Dinner - Waiter: "Are you ready to order?" "Yes, sir. I will have the onion soup and my friend will have the mussels. If possible, can we have some bread?" "Of course." And that is it. I've been waiting for this chapter since who knows when. So if you're still with me, then: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Feliz Navidad, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart! Have a good one, and I'll probably update next year, so... BYE! **


	20. The Path

**Sorry for the long wait. The past two Saturdays were really busy, I had to do the SAT and it was my birthday last Saturday, so I didn't have time to do it during the weekends, not even during the week. Random question, has anyone seen Dinner with Shmucks? I saw and laughed my ass off through the whole thing. I just loved the first song in the beginning, The Fool on the Hill by the Beatles. But enough with that, on with the chapter.**

**Rodney POV**

As the world was spinning round, I just knew that I was a 'Jumper'. It was the only thing that explained our sudden leave. How hadn't I known? Why hadn't Mother told me? The dizzy feeling left me quickly just as Jazmin fell down on the concrete ground. I went to her side. I kneeled next to her and then I put her gently into my lap. Her blood was soaking my shirt, but I could have cared less. "Jazmin?" I said in a whisper. Jazmin had her eyes closed and I could hardly hear her breathe. The blood seemed to drain from her face. "Jazz?" I said again.

There was a gasp and I looked up to see a man and a girl, the girl with her eyes closed and hands on forehead, as if concentrating on something.

**Cassie POV**

A vision came to me suddenly and I gasped before closing my eyes.

_"Give it to me. I'll hide it and Division will never, ever be able to find it. I won't break, I will never tell them." said the girl I had just seen fall in front of me. Nick warily handed her the case. She nodded and walked out the door. Hours passed before the girl came back, clothes dirty. "It is hidden?" asked Nick. "Yeah. Division won't be able to find it now. There is nowhere safer than where I hid it." The girl sighed and leaned back on the wall, as if tired. Time passed and then I saw Mom running towards me, a tearful smile on her face and her arms open in an embrace._

I opened my eyes. Mom... the path that we were on led to Mom! I took Nick aside and told him I had just seen, except the part of Mom. "We have to help her because she will help us, but she won't if she dies." I concluded. He shook his head. "What if they worked for Division?" "I would have seen it." I said. "But you didn't see them coming, did you?" asked Nick. I was about to say something, but couldn't. He was right. I didn't know. And how did they get here? Another question I couldn't answer. But I knew if we helped her, she would help us. Wasn't that a fair exchange?

**Rodney POV**

"We've got to get her to a hospital!" I heard the girl say after a while. "She might not make it there. It's too far." I heard the man say. What? I looked down to Jazmin. It was true that she looked worse and she was still was bleeding, but dying? "Come on, Nick! Help with the bags." She ran past me, picked up my backpack and threw it over her shoulders, the straps securely on her shoulders. The man named Nick followed her suite, grabbing Jazmin's heavy bag with a confused expression.

**Nick POV**

If I was going to have to carry someone's bag, how was I going to carry the drug? I had an idea. I quickly unzipped the heavy bag and carefully placed the glass-case with the syringe inside.

**Rodney POV**

I didn't know about trusting these two, but Jazmin did need a hospital. Maybe they would just help. Or maybe they were just going to hijack our bags? I wondered.

I swallowed before picking Jazmin up, bridal style. The girl looked at me for a moment before turning and ran. The man followed her, the confused expression still on his face. I followed them and soon we reached a black car that was in front of an unfinished building. Nick got in the front and Cassie next to him. He started the car and I got in the back, Jazmin still in my arms. We shot forward and Nick drove through the security gates, breaking them. In the rearview mirror, I could see a man who was bleeding by the ears and face lying on the concrete floor. I shuddered, thinking about who or what could have done that. We were soon in traffic. "Where do we take her?" asked Nick from the front in a hushed tone. "Take her to the Tang Shiu Kin Hospital." Said the girl. "They'll probably take care of her faster."

I started to try wake Jazmin, shaking her and calling her name. But she stayed limp in my arms. I was afraid I had lost her. Finally, the car stopped. I opened the car door and ran out and up the stairs. I noticed that Nick and the girl calmly walked out the car and waited by the car-doors as I ran in.

**Cassie POV**

We leaned back on the car-doors, and I crossed my arms. "Even if she does die, it wasn't our thing to lose." I said calmly. "There is always another way."

**Rodney POV**

The receptionist quickly noticed the blood and called for doctors. I was surrounded immediately by doctors and a woman came through a pair of white doors with a stretcher. A man placed Jazmin on the stretcher and the both of them went back though the white doors. I stared after it, not knowing if I would ever see her again. All the doctors followed the stretcher, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I sat down in a chair, dazed. The silence was shattered when the girl and Nick walked through the doors, bags in hand. They placed the bags next to me on the floor. "We'll wait outside." Said the girl in a soft voice, and they walked out again.

A man came from the hall behind the receptionist's desk and he sat down next to me, a clipboard and pen in his hand. "Hello." He said. His English a bit accented, but I still understood what he was saying. "I wanted to know what happened to her. Was there a shoot out of some kind? She clearly has bandagaes covering bullet hits. Did something happen?" I didn't say anything. "Then do you mind telling me her name? Maybe a passport that would clarify that?" I nodded slowly and leaned over to unzip Jazmin's bag. I reached into it and searched through it until I felt the smooth hardness of the passport cover. I took it out and gave it to the man. He opened it and nodded. "So her name is Xenia Stewart." He scribbled something on the board. "What?" I said. He handed me the passport and really wasn't listening to me by now. "Nineteen years old…" He got up and walked away.

**Paladin Agent Arthur POV**

I wrote down the girl's information on the clipboard and walked away. The girl's picture looked familiar in a way I couldn't describe, as if I had known her, but I paid no mind. I had my orders. We now had the information we needed. I nodded at Agent Katherine, who was the receptionist. When I had first heard of her, I also thought her name was familiar. I gave her a copy of the information and took off the scrubs, my work clothes underneath them.

**Rodney POV**

I looked down at the passport and Jazmin's face stared back at me. Below her picture was the name, Xenia Maria Stewart. Born on September 9, 1991… I knew that wasn't true, since she barely turned eight-teen and her birthday wasn't that date. It said she was born in California. I gasped as realization hit me. This was a fake passport! I reached into Jazmin's bag again, this time pulling out nine other passports. Each one had a different name, birth-date, and birth place under Jazmin's picture.

**Name: Niaomi ****Francesca ****Henderson, Date of Birth: February 17, 1993, Birth Place: Alabama…**

**Name: Vera Reed Allen, Date of Birth: August 23, 1992, Birth Place: Washington…**

**Name: Audrey Haley Nelson, Date of Birth: July 14, 1990, Birth Place: Tennessee… **

**Name: Cherakee Sheyanne Miller, Date of Birth: August 22, 1990**

**Name: Jacqueline Alice Williams, Date of Birth: October 17, 1991, Birth Place: Ohio…**

**Name: Hannah Pamela Leslie, Date of Birth: November 21, 1990, Birth Place: Idaho…**

**Name: Laila Jettilila Wright, Date of Birth: June 7, 1990, Birth Place: Texas **

**Victoria Bailey Morgan, Date of Birth: May 5, 1992, Birth Place: Oklahoma…**

**Name: Stephanie Anny-Aoibhe Valdez, Date of Birth: January 29, 1993, Birth Place: ****California ****…**

I stared at the passports. This can't be… I put them back in the bag and I hit something hard, like metal. I began to dig deeper into the bag and I felt two things that were shaped in a handle. I grabbed at them and pulled them to the top. In the palm of my hand were a gun and a specialized-looking knife. I dropped them into the bag, the gun and knife making a metallic sound as they hit something at the bottom. I quickly zipped the bag and hoped the security camera didn't catch that. As I sat there, I wondered why Jazmin would have a gun. I knew she had one when we were in the car, running from that truck as it shot at us, and also had one when she fought with the three people earlier. That's when I thought harder. Jazmin had handled the gun with expertise, as if she knew how to handle a gun. And then that deadly knife… the knife that had killed two people. And then that raged cry before she stabbed the second man. She had killed the third, even though he was wrestling with Griffin and she could have hit him, but she shot with bull's-eye precision. I had kept my mouth shut, hoping my emotions wouldn't play across my face. But now I had to know. Had someone taught Jazmin all this? Is so, who? How was she able to carry all those guns, knives, and fake passports around? Who gave them to her?

I heard footsteps coming my way and I looked up. A female nurse was walking towards me. I looked toward the clock and was surprised. About an hour had passed by. The female nurse stopped right in front of me. "Are you a member of the immediate family of Xenia?" she asked. I nodded vigorously. "Yeah, she is my sister." I said, knowing that if I had said I was a family friend or something she wouldn't have let me see her. The nurse nodded and motioned for me to follow her. I picked up the bags and the nurse led me past the white doors. She went inside the elevator and pressed the third floor button. The elevator raised and after a short time, the doors opened. She walked out and led me to the fifth door to the left. "She's in there. You see, the bullet hole is the least of her problems. Other cuts on her body and almost healed scars have been infected from not being treated. She is going to be in here until a doctor is able to understand what the infection is so he can treat it. I'm afraid to say she may not make it." She bowed her head and walked away. I took that in and slowly opened the door with my free hand, afraid to wake Jazmin up.

She was lying on a hospital bed, her skin pale and her veins popping out at me. Her bloody shirt was gone, replaced a white and black striped elbow-length shirt. A white sheet covered Jazmin's body, up to her chin, her arms resting on top of it. Her shoes lay on the floor. The thoughts of Jazmin learning how to kill with a gun and knives and having fake passports left my mind as I saw her. I left the door wide open and softly placed the bags by the foot of her bed. I stood next to Jazmin, looking at her, hoping she would open her eyes. But her eyes stayed shut. I gently caressed her cheek with my finger tips, her cheek feeling cool to the touch. I sat in the chair by her bed, so I would be able to see her face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I turned to see a girl. "Is that Jazmin?" asked the girl, pointing to sickly-looking Jazmin on the bed. I nodded, too surprised by the girl's appearance to speak. She was at least 4' 9, not much taller than Kathy and appeared to be fifth-teen at the most. Her ear-length black hair with thin silver stripes was the second thing of her that surprised me. The girl's almond-shaped yellow eyes twinkled in the little light and her pink lips curled in a smile. Her black leather boots had steeled toes with three straps that tightened around her lower leg and she had on skinny jeans. Her pale complexion was a contrast to her green shirt with smiling skulls that had on pink bows and yellow bolts. Her black trench coat, that reached her knees, covered most of this though.

"I'm here from Seph. She said you two would be here." She said simply as she then easily picked Jazmin up and then placed Jazmin on the sheets faced down. Her fingerless-gloved hands took out a tube from her pocket. She took off her gloves and put them on the stand. Silver paste poured out the tube onto her hands. She quickly rubbed the paste all over her hands and she raised Jazmin's shirt to reveal her back. There were fresh scars, blood, and a bullet-hole on her side that was still bleeding a little bit. They all looked black around the edges. I thought about the infections.

The girl sighed as placed her hands on Jazmin's back and Jazmin's whole body became tense, as if they anticipating something. A pained sound came from Jazmin as the girl placed her hands all over her back, but I stood there, watching the whole thing. I wasn't exactly sure of what was going on, but I didn't…_couldn't_ move to do anything about it. The lights flickered above, the room seemingly to shake. It went faster and faster until I wasn't sure what was happening.

**Cassie POV**

A girl walked past us and pushed open the glass doors. I stared after her. There was something about her… "Why are we helping the girl anyway?" asked Nick. "And even if she is going to 'help' us," his fingers in air quotations, "how do we know if by the moment she feels better, she is going to turn us in? What if in that vision of yours, she gave the case to Division? And how did you not see them coming?" I let a frustrated sigh. "I don't know Nick, okay? I just saw what I saw, and I hope what I saw doesn't mislead us." I practically growled. The cool breeze was suddenly making my legs cold. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter. There suddenly a loud sound that came above and I looked up. On the third floor, there was a room that had flickering lights. I knew what that meant. "Nick, inside!" I said. "Why?" He said with sudden alertness. "There's a 'Stitch in that room and I have to know who it is!" I said. I really wanted to know if it was Teresa Stowe, the 'Stitch' that had helped Nick. Maybe she could tell me more on my Mom…

I ran inside, remembering the window with the flickered lights, and ran to the elevator, Nick behind me.

**Division Agent Jenkins POV**

I stared at the camera screen, feeling bored. Carver had told us to keep close watch to all hospitals, just in case the 'Mover' that had killed himself with the injection had made it there or something.

There was movement on the screen and I had to rub my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was correct. On the screen passed a girl that looked almost identical to that powerful Watcher at HQ. And right behind her... the 'Mover' that had killed himself! That meant he survived the injection. That means he probably is as powerful as his Father now!

I whipped out my phone and pressed 1. I waited. "Johnson here." said the female voice. "Tang Shiu Kin Hospital. The 'Mover' that Carter had told us that had died, he's alive! He just passed the camera with a girl." I heard her sigh in relief. Relief in what? "Good." Her voice broke with emotion. "I'm on my way with a team now. Don't call anyone else, I'll call Carver. Make sure they stay there." The call disconnected.

**Rodney POV**

It didn't last long and the girl lifted her hands. Jazmin sighed, probably in relief. I didn't blame her. What the girl did to Jazmin looked painful. Jazmin's back was clean of the scars and the hole, even though was still blood on Jazmin's back. I wondered what power the girl has, since it clearly wasn't the other five I had heard about. The girl stood up and quickly put on her gloves, saying under her breathe "Touching another person…" with a bit of a disgusted tone.

After her gloves on, her yellow eyes were on me. "She's good now. But she'll feel a funny feeling in her side every now and then. That would be the bullet. It won't cause her anymore harm." She rolled down Jazmin's shirt so it would be covering her back again. She picked her up again and placed her on the bed sheets facing upwards. She gently pulled on the sheets until she was able to cover Jazmin's body with it. Once Jazmin was covered, she looked at me and said, "Seph already paid." She put her hands in the pockets of the trench coat and turned to walk away when I said, "Who are you?" She turned around with a smile on her face. "I'm Nouxi." She walked to the door without another word. Before she walked down the hall, she turned around and smiled at me. She then literally disappeared. That caught me off guard, but so did the weird ritual thing Nouxi had done. Was she also a 'Jumper'?

**Cassie POV**

The doors opened and I walked down the hall, trying to remember which window it had been. In front of us in the hall was a girl with punk clothes, but awesome looking boots. Wonder where I could get them… It seemed as if she had come from the room with the blinking lights. She was probably the 'Stitch', but I didn't think so. She looked kind of young for a 'Stitch'.

She turned around and looked at someone. She then suddenly disappeared. I was confused but trudged on; I could feel that Nick was as astonished and confused as me. I had to find out from the girl what exactly was with all the disappearing.

**Rodney POV**

I looked away from the door when I heard the shuffling of the sheets. Jazmin had shifted on the bed, now facing me. Her breathe came louder now and color was in her face. Her eyes opened quickly and her blue-green were suddenly poring into mine. She smiled and then said, "Hey." "Hey." I said with a growing grin.

**Jazmin POV**

There was an intense pain throughout my whole body, but then at the same time I could feel hands on my back through the pain. The pain was gone as quickly as it came. My whole body relaxed…

I woke up with a gasp. This is certainly turning into a routine, I thought as I rubbed at my aching head.

I looked at the white ceiling for a moment and then I turned my head. I was looking right into Rodney's brown eyes. I was glad to know Rodney was okay and I smiled, and then said, "Hey." Rodney began to smile. "Hey."

I got up to my elbows and looked around. I was in a hospital room, I could see that. But where exactly was I? I looked down and began to finger my necklaces, hoping that they could tell me what was going on. Rodney suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand, gently pulling up. I stood up from the bed, a bit slowly, noticing that I was bare-foot on the cold tile floor. Before I could ask why he was doing this, Rodney kissed me. "I thought I had lost you." He said after he kissed me. "I missed you." He hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head into his neck. "I'm a 'Jumper'." He suddenly whispered. "I know." I whispered. "Why didn't I know?" "Maybe that's why they were after you."

There were loud foot-steps coming our way, and I let go of him. I look away to see the man and girl in the door frame, Nick and Cassie if I recalled correctly. But I had to make sure, just in case these two were look-alikes. "Who are you?" I said. They just looked at me. "That is the same question we were going to ask you." The man finally said. "You first." I said, as if we were children playing a game. I realized before the girl spoke that I had already seen this happen days before. "I'm Cassie, this is Nick." said the girl with colorful hair. The man behind her waved. I thought back to my vision. Should I tell them my name? I decided not to. "I'm Xenia… Xenia Stewart." I said, taking one of the fake names I had, waving my hand back at them. That little change was going to cost. Rodney began to stare at me with surprise. "Why are you here?" the girl said. I looked at her coldly, just like in my vision, and said, "To get revenge on Division." She nodded, not really surprised by my answer. "Well, I'm a second-generation 'Watcher' and Nick here is a second-generation 'Mover'," said Cassie. Nick scowled at Cassie, but she paid him no mind.

"How'd you get here? You just appeared in front of us." Cassie asked. I already had an answer for that one. "A 'Porter' sent us here." I said. Nick and Cassie looked unconvinced. "What's a 'Porter'?" asked Nick. "'Porters' are people that can teleport through time and space. Have you never heard of them?" I said. Of course they wouldn't have known of them. Mama Shania had told me about them herself, because she had met one when she had been captured. Mama Shania had met Papa Emiko there too, but that was another story. She said there weren't many since it was kind of rare to have a power like that in Division's eyes, which is why Division wasn't looking for them. That 'Porter' escaped, though, because all she had to do was teleport. Mama Shania tells me that the 'Jumpers' are just another name for 'Porters', but I don't believe her. Porters can teleport through time and space, while 'Jumpers' could teleport place to place, and Father could only 'jump' to places if he was connected to that place, by memory or anything like that. Unlike him, Tristan, Arthur when he had been alive, and I could 'jump' wherever we wanted. We didn't need a connection to the place, which is why Father had been really proud of us. But it didn't hurt to say this now, I still didn't know if I could trust Nick and Cassie. "Really?" Cassie said. "That's how we got here." "How don't we know you're lying?" I looked at him. "How else could have I gotten here?" I said. "Then, what was the 'Porter's' name?" Nick said. "Hannah Lecter. I've known her for a while." I said, the lie coming easily to my lips. Mama Shania had known her, not me. "Did you know the 'Stitch' that came here?" Cassie said. I was confused for a moment, but then understood that must have been the pain I felt. "No." She looked at me with a scrutinized expression, as if she didn't believe me.

"Hello?" said somebody. Behind Cassie and Nick was a male nurse. He clearly wasn't from here, meaning Hong Kong. His apricot skin and blonde hair made sure of that. "What are you doing here?" He said. Nick and Cassie turned around. "We're just here to visit our...friend." said Cassie quickly. "I suppose that is fine, but only immediate family is allowed to visit patients." What I would give to have the power to 'Push' like Tristan and Mother. "Anyway, your friend needs her rest. Her body needs rest to fight the..." He walked past Nick and Cassie and looked surprised to see me standing up. "Xania, you're up? No, you must rest." He said. "I'm feeling better now, may I leave?" I said with weak hope that he would let me go. "Leave? The doctor still has to check on you." I sighed and shook my head. I really didn't want to do this. I turned around and noticed that my bag was right by the foot of the bed. I walked to my bag and unzipped it. I could tell that everyone was confused, but they wouldn't be for long. I searched through my bag, noticing that there was an item that wasn't there before, but I couldn't think of that right now. I found what I was looking for at the bottom of the bag. I grabbed the handle and took it out. I pointed my gun the head of the nurse.

The poor guy began to tremble. His clip-board and pen fell to the floor when he raised his hands above his head. I made sure no emotion was on my face, even though I felt sorry for the guy. He was just in a situation at the wrong time and at the wrong moment. I made sure I spoke with hardness in my tone. "I'm going to leave right now, with my stuff, with these people, but first I want my shirt back." That shirt was my favorite. I sure as hell wasn't going to leave without it. He nodded, his eyes as big as saucers.

**Division Agent Johnson POV**

I sighed in relief after Jenkins called. Nick was still alive, thank God, where ever he was. I just had to make sure it stayed that way.

The armed men around me were looking at me, waiting for their orders. "We're going to the Tang Shiu Kin Hospital, boys. We have to catch a group. No one's getting killed." I said. They nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me to walk after to them. Let's just hope Nick stays okay, I thought.

**Jazmin POV**

"Th-There i-in the l-laundry r-room." The nurse stuttered. It was kind of pathetic in a way. The man was clearly older and a bit stronger than us, and yet he stuttered when there is a gun out. I couldn't but _tsk_ at him in my mind. "Then take us there." I said. He nodded. When he turned around, Cassie whispered, "Why did he call you Xania? I thought your name is Xenia. And why are we going after the shirt?" I shrugged before saying, "He probably pronounced it wrong, and it's my favorite shirt. I'm not leaving without it." She rolled her eyes. Wasting time, her expression said. I quickly pulled on my black Chuck Taylor Converse, which I noticed were by the bed, not bothering to tie them on.

Rodney was carrying the bags now. With my gun on the nurse's back, he led us to the laundry room. I couldn't believe him, even after we were in the room. I mean seriously, a hospital that washes the clothes of the patients? And that they still looked the same as they did before they were washed? Weird in my opinion. He showed me the table that had the number of my room. On top of it was my shirt. I handed my gun to Nick, who I guessed had handled a gun before. He stared at it, as if surprised, as he pointed it at the nurse dude. "Hey, uh, Xenia?" said Nick as I picked up my shirt. "Yeah?" I unfolded the shirt and I held it in front of me. The bloodstains were gone, but there was a small hole on the side where the bullet had hit me. Nothing that a needle and thread couldn't fix.

"Is this gun what I think is?" asked Nick as I quickly put the black shirt over the shirt I had on. The shirt was staying with me. "Yeah." I said. "It's a Browning 9x19mm Hi-Power." I said as I fixed the shirt. He stared at the gun while Rodney looked at me funny. "A what?" he said. I dismissed his question with my hand. He really didn't want to know.

I turned around. The nurse was staring at me. "Sorry about this." I said with a small smile and shrug. I got closer to him. He started to back away but the wall stopped his retreating figure. He put his hands on the wall, as if willing it to move. "Sorry, really." I got real close, enough to see across his apricot skin were brown freckles. Enough to see his black eyes were really a dark hazel. Enough to see the fear in them. I quickly pressed his neck. There was a muscle there when it is pressed hard enough, could knock a person out. His eyes immediately rolled back and fell. I caught him and slowly dragged him toward the door. "What are you doing?" asked Nick, still holding the gun. "He would have called the cops on us the moment presented itself. I'm just making sure we get more time." I carefully placed him in the chair that was by the door, so he would look like he was sleeping. I caught Cassie staring at me, along with Nick and Rodney. "What?" I said. "You just knocked out a guy…by poking his neck…and now putting him in a chair?" Nick said. "It'll look like he's sleeping. Now let's go." I walked up to Rodney and took my bag. I was about to reach for my gun when I realized that Nick could be helpful with it. Plus, I didn't think he would give it to me. "Keep the gun." I said with a smile as I put my bag's strap over my shoulder. Nick looked at me surprised. "Really?" "Yeah." He nodded with a smile and he put it away.

**Far and High above them…**

Kira sat back into the soft padding of the plane's seats. Carver sat in front of her. She just opened the package Nick had given her. She looked at Carver with anger in her. _Put the gun in your mouth. _She ordered Carver to do. He opened his eyes as he did so. _Pull the trigger. _There was a loud bang sound and Carver fell back. Blood stained the wall and the seat he had been sitting in, but Kira could have cared less. She got up and opened the door to the pilot room. The pilot turned around and seemed surprise. He probably didn't hear the gun-shot. Kira stared at him, using her powers on him. _Turn this plane around. Go back to Hong Kong. _The plane suddenly did a small turn and they were heading back. Kira sighed and went back to sit down. She was going back to Nick. Nick…

A phone ringed and Kira was surprised. Who had a phone? That's when she remembered. Carver had one, and the ring was coming from his pocket. She carefully took it out and flipped it open. "Sir? Nick survived the injection! He's at the Tang Shiu Kin Hospital. We're almost there now. Are you getting this, sir?" A female voice said after no one answered. Kira stayed silent, confused. Nick…he got injected…but was alive? But he died in front of her. There was a small gasp and the call disconnected.

**Division Agent Johnson POV**

While there was silence on the phone, one of the armed-men suddenly straightened up and whispered something into my ear. "Carver is dead. I just saw it." I gasped and quickly closed the phone. He's dead? That means that girl that had been with him must have killed him. She would have probably have figured out the truth eventually.

**Jazmin POV**

I led them to the elevators and pressed the button for the first floor. The laundry room had been in the basement. Once the doors closed, Cassie exploded. "What did you mean before you passed out, you were here to help us?" Cassie said. "That's what I mean. I had a vision a few days ago that this was going to happen, me coming here, and helping you." I said. "So you're a 'Watcher', too?" Cassie asked. I nodded. She looked behind me, to Rodney. "Who is that?" Cassie said. I just stared at Rodney, trying to think of a name. "That, Cassie, is Cornelius Kincaid." I said after a moment. I didn't want them to know his real name. I could feel Rodney's stare at my head, but I ignored it as she nodded. The elevators dinged open. Interrogation time could wait till later. I cautiously looked at the camera. Something told me that we shouldn't be seen by the camera. I calculated the blind-spot of the camera and made Nick, Cassie, and Rodney, still with the bags, pass through it before the camera moved toward me. I stayed still by the doors of the elevators. I thought it would turn away, but that was before the lens focused on me.

**Division Agent Jenkins POV **

There was something wrong. The doors of the elevator had opened and yet no one had come out. I moved the camera toward the elevators and gasped. That girl… it was her. I knew who she was. I called Johnson on the phone quickly. Once she answered I said, "It's the girl! At the hospital! She's leaving; probably the others had gone before her." I practically heard Johnson nod before speaking. "Follow them. Find out where they're going to stay and then call me."

**Jazmin POV**

I made a run for the door, where I could see Rodney though the glass doors. I pushed them open. Nick was at the wheel of a black car that was parked in front of the hospital, Cassie next to him in the passenger side. "Get in!" Rodney said before opening the back door. I practically threw myself into the back and once Rodney got in and shut the door, the car shot forward. "We're going to need a new car. They probably have seen this one." Nick muttered. I put my foot against the seat and tied my shoes. "I can help with that." I said. "I can hot-wire any car." I explained. There was an awkward silence. "She really can. She hot-wired my car back home." said Rodney, trying to clarify that. Cassie stared at me. "Really?" She really seemed incredulous on everything I said. But then I wasn't being truthful with her, or Nick. "Yeah." "Where'd you learn that?" asked Nick as he swerved through traffic. I sighed and didn't answer. Father had taught me, but… Nick must have noticed and didn't say anything else.

**Nick POV **

Xenia didn't say anything so I kept my mouth shut.

I tried to think of a place we could stay as I drove. We couldn't stay at the hotels we had been in, for one. But would Emily Hu help us again? She was already into this mess, maybe she would allow us to sleep at her place for the night. I changed lanes and drove toward her place.

**Jazmin POV**

I stared out the window and watched cars and lights pass by. There was only silence. No one seemed to be able speak.

The car finally stopped and Nick got out with Cassie. "Why are we here?" I could hear Cassie say through the glass. "It's the only place I could think of." He opened the door and walked inside, Cassie trailing behind him. There was a tingling sensation at the back of my head.

_They walked and got in the elevator, waiting for us. Once we got in, they pressed the button for the eighth floor. The elevator rose and they got off. We went to the fourth door to the left. _

"Come on, Rodney." I said and got out was about to walk inside the building when he grabbed my arm. I turned around. "Jazmin, why are you changing our names?" I sighed. "They can't know our real names. Earlier, I told you Division was after me, right? If they heard about us, then they might turn me in or something. I still don't trust them either." "I found a gun, and a knife in your bag, along with some passports." He blurted out. I was about to say something when a thought came through my mind. "You went through my bag?" I asked. He looked away. "The doctor wanted to know your name and asked for a passport." I almost hit him. "What if that man was a Division or Paladin agent? They're after me, Rodney!" I said. "He's was a doctor, Jazmin!" He yelled. "I could tell you I'm a doctor, too! Anyone can say they're a doctor! And he specifically asked for my passport! Shit!" I yelled and kicked the wall.

**Division Agent Jenkins POV**

I followed their car and made note of the building they were in. I noticed that the girl and a boy were fighting and yelling at each other. Yeah, that won't wake the neighbors, I thought, rolling my eyes. I called Johnson. Once she answered I said, "Turn a left on the street that has the Tang Shiu Kin Hospital. Then make a right…"

**Hoped you like it and I'll try to update more. Review…**


	21. The Illusions

**I'm back. I just wanted to thank everyone for wait. Here it is-**

**Division Agent Jenkins**

"And call for back up, there was also a 'Stitch', but I think the Paladins can take care of her. Send some of them over so they find out where the 'Stitch' went." I said, once I finished telling her the directions. "On it." Said Johnson, and the call disconnected.

**Nouxi POV**

There was a light rain that splattered against my trench coat as I walked to our temporary home. I stared at my hands, the rain cooling them off. They were a bright red, but then I have never 'Stitched' someone who was dying. I hid my hands in my pockets.

There weren't many people out, except for those two who were fighting over there, even though it wasn't that late, I thought as I walked down the streets. Or was it? I didn't really know anymore. For me, day and night blurred together.

In the back of my head, there were soft whispers of voices that I tried to forget in numerous of occasions.

"_So we're Jumpers?" "Yes, you can't go back to your old lives now…"_

"_MOM! DON"T TAKE HER, PLEASE! TAKE ME!" "We will, one day, when you are older…" _

"_Neo! DON'T, NEO!" "I have to go for her!"_

"_I love you, Ma." "I love you too, Nouxi."_

"_DAD! NOOOOOO!"_

Screams echoed throughout my head. Mom taken by Division, Dad killed, it really does make me wonder what kind of a world I am living in. Hell? No, something much worse.

I reached our apartment building and I walked in. I took my time up the stairs and then slowly went down the hall. I walked up to the apartment and softly knocked on the door. The door opened and I was suddenly looking into a pair of yellow eyes. My twin brother, Neokil, smiled and walked into the apartment. Unlike me, he chose to wear a different style. He had on khaki pants and a blue sweater with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. He had on brown boots, opposing my black leather ones and his black hair was shorter. Other than that, he looked exactly like me.

I followed him, closing the door behind me. "So, where were you?" He asked as he sat down at the table. I shrugged as I took out my supper from the pantry, potato chips. I opened the bag and sat down. I put my feet on the table. "Remember the favor Seph told me to do?" I said as I opened the bag. We had known Seph ever since Division took Mom away. Seph helped us along the way, helping us get food and fake identities, stuff like that. He nodded. "Was it far?" I shook my head and I bit into a potato chip. My chewing made a loud noise in the silence of the apartment. "Just a few blocks away." I said after I swallowed. "Did you get seen?" He asked, his yellow eyes in worry. I laughed. "No, I'm not that stupid." He nodded. "Sure?" "Sure." He nodded again. My brother had a bad habit of nodding a lot. I just hated it. I finished the bag, taking my sweet time. After I was done, I got up and threw away the bag.

I was about to walk into my room when "Hey." Said Neokil. "Did you remember her?" I stared at the door. I knew exactly what my brother was talking about.

I only knew Jazmin because a few days ago, we had been in her town. Seph had called ahead and told me what I had to do. Luckily, I was going to her school at the time, so I began to look for her. The first encounter had been a disaster. We had been in the parking lot and I thought I had seen Seph's eyes when we passed a few cars. I turned and saw a guy and a girl arguing in a truck. Neokil and I had gone closer and I saw the girl. I thought it was Jazmin, the girl Seph had told me about, but then my mind flooded with memories of the bell ringing. We stood there like idiots before walking toward the building. Neokil later told me that he had seen the same thing, so we know a 'Pusher' had done it. The next day, I learned that Neokil and I were in the same class as her, Mrs. Green's science class. I waited for the class to finish so I could see her face again, to make sure it was her. The bell rang and Neokil and I grabbed our stuff, but then two people walked in. Jazmin ran from the classroom and I couldn't help but to curse.

The two people were wearing suits and from our seats in the back of the class, we could hear them asking for us. We guessed that they were from Division or Paladins, so we left the room by using Mrs. Green's second door. We ran from the school and then we both 'jumped' to Hong Kong. We rented a small apartment because Seph told me that it would be at the Tang Shiu Kin Hospital, so we had to wait a few days. Then today, I had gone to the room, and there was Jamzin. I worked my magic on her and had left quickly. I didn't recognize the male there. I wonder who he is.

"Yeah." I said. I turned around to see Neokil sit down. He looked up. "Do you miss Mom or Dad sometimes?" He suddenly said. I wasn't expecting it. My heart slowed down. I didn't know how to answer. I was older the one, the one who was suppose to know the answer to everything, but I didn't know how to answer my brother's simple question. For some reason, that question triggered something in my mind, and I suddenly remembered Dad's death that had occurred a few months ago.

"_Hey Dad, how about we walk a different route?" I asked him. It was another day and I decided that I would skip school, just because. It had been a few years since Mom was taken. My dad found me hiding out in the house and we decided to walk together since we didn't have time to do that after school. "Why not?" he said and took a different street, a street called Oak Road. We had been talking about something, I think it was about my studies, and then a car started to pull up. My dad knew what to do. "RUN!" he yelled, pushing me away. I fell into some bushes and through the thorny branches, I watched as a woman, accompanied by a man, beat him in broad daylight, trying to force him to say someone's address, I think they said the Rice family. He finally told them. I was surprised; I didn't know any Rice's. Before I could do anything, they pushed him in the backseat and drove down the street. I must have been that bush for hours, but only a few minutes passed. I was afraid to move, go get help. One of them, a man, walked up to a house and knocked on it. A dirty blond-haired man opened it, and the other man barged in, and closed the door behind him. A few minutes passed before I heard screams of torture. I watched the house in horror, watching as the windows were splattered with blood. Finally, the screams ceased. The man ran out of the house just as the house exploded. The house burned down and I could still hear someone screaming inside. I saw the flames caress the sky and the smoke hover above the house like clouds. _

_The man calmly brushed his coat off and walked in his car. Seconds passed, and then the lady pushed my father out. I could see from where I was that he had duct tape over his mouth and looked a bit shaken, but that was it. I sighed in relief and watched the scene unfold before me. The lady suddenly punched him in the stomach and then pushed him into the burning house and she ran to the car. They drove off as I watched the scene in terror. I could now hear my father cry out. I jumped out of the bushes and ran to the house. "DAD!" I screamed but I knew it was no use. He was dead, and I didn't do anything about it. He burned to death. What I wanted to do was fall to my knees then and there and cry out in pain, but I didn't have time. I could already hear alarms far away. I ran to school and forced my brother out of it. I told him what happened, and we ran home. There, we met Seph. She told us our second powers, what we were; hybrids as she said, and told us we could never go back to our normal lives. The moment I saw those people beat my dad up, I had already known that. _

"Well, do you?" He repeated, taking me out of my memory. He had tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? I thought with irritation. He didn't see Mom get taken, Dad die… I sighed. He was going to need comfort. I sat next to him and hugged him. "It'll be all right." I whispered, and I hoped it would be.

**Tristan POV**

The letter from the principal in my pocket seemed to weigh me down. I've been going to school for a while, but I was failing my classes, even Science, my best subject. With these turn of events, things were going to bad to worse. The light drizzle rain only made me feel even more melancholy, and it wasn't helping. I trudged on, the mud making my journey harder than it could have been.

I decided to go back to my rant. It's been days since I have heard from Jazmin. What if she was hurt? What if she failed? What if... A black Corvette passed by and it splashed me with dirty water. The water soaked me to the bone. I wrapped my arms around me, trying to stay warm. I've been walking to school and back since the day Jazmin left. I just couldn't make myself to drive that car. The best answer seemed to walk.

I finally saw Aunt Seph's house, and I slowly took out my keys. Once I got to the door, I put the key to the doorknob and I walked in. Water dripped from my hair and clothes, and something told me that my homework, which was in my backpack, wasn't dry. I dropped the thing on the floor, giving my back a break. I shook my head, spraying water everywhere, and walked up stairs. I looked up and saw my mom staring at the living room phone. "I'm getting worried. She hasn't called or anything. I do hope nothing bad happened on her trip." She said. I stared at her, confused, but then I remembered that I had 'pushed' her into thinking Jazmin had gone with the band to New York. "I'm sure she is just having a lot fun in the Big Apple, but I hope she does call." I stared at Mother. I wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her, scream at her, to destroy the illusion I have placed in her so she would know the truth, but I promised to protect Mother. She couldn't know, at least not yet. She still mourned for Father, and knowing that Jazmin was sacrificing her life would literally kill her. I sighed and forced a smile. "I'm sure she's having lots of fun." Mother smiled and then walked away.

I was starting to get hungry. I walked down the stairs and I walked into the kitchen. I suddenly smelled a grill cheese and I turned to see someone making just that. The person turned and I saw that it was Aunt Seph. "I should have warned you about the water." Aunt Seph said with a shrug and a smile. I couldn't help myself; I ran and I almost toppled Aunt Seph over as I hugged her. Tears came out, and I cried. I hadn't seen Aunt Seph for days. She hugged me back. She finally held me at arm length's and I could see also had tears in her eyes. "I can see you did your part. Good job." I nodded. Her praise felt good.

"You're wet. Here." She took out the grilled cheese and served a plate of tomato soup. She handed them to me. "This should a warm you up." I smiled. I haven't had this since I was a kid. I sat down and bit into the grilled cheese. It tasted like heaven to me.

I finished my small lunch and thanked her. I went back upstairs and shook my head again, splattering the walls with water. For a moment, for some reason, the water on the wall, the way it was formed, reminded me of an eye of a tornado. It was calm before something bad happened…

**Jazmin POV **

Luckily, my shoe didn't get scuffed, but I was pissed. "Why?" I yelled. "Why?" Rodney didn't say anything now. A light drizzle rain began to pour down, but it didn't disturb me. The rain wet us both but we still stared at each other. Across the street, I heard someone walking. It took a moment before I calmed down. "They know. They could have followed us." I finally said, breaking the silence. "Look, I didn't know. I swear." Rodney said. "I wouldn't have done it, if I had known." I nodded. "But, why were there guns and knives in your bag?" I tried to think of an excuse. "Rod, I told you my Father taught us languages." He looked at me. I looked away this time and rubbed at my neck. "He, um, also, um, taught my brother's and I, um, how to, um, kill with guns and knives, etc." I said quickly. "What?" "I would have thought you could have figured that one out, Rodney." I said. "I did. I just didn't know who taught you that. Why'd your Father teach you that?" "To protect ourselves from Paladins and Division and such people." "So you're a killing machine?" "Not fucking funny at all." I said. He shrugged.

"Look, sorry about the yelling, I shouldn't have yelled like that." I apologized after a moment. "No, it's me who should say sorry." Said Rodney. We nodded and then stood in an awkward silence. "So, I guess we should go up now." He said. "Wait, let's get our bags first." I opened the car door; glad Nick hadn't locked it, and grabbed our bags. I handed Rodney his and put mine on my shoulder. "I'll 'jump' us there." I said. I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me. I thought of our destination and 'jumped'. I opened my eyes and we were outside the apartment, by the door. The water from our clothes made a drip sound against the floor. The door opened in front of us and we stepped out of the way. Nick and Cassie walked out.

"Hey, we were waiting for you." Nick said. "Okay, I had enough." Cassie suddenly said. "Why can't I see you guys? I should have seen you come up or something, but nothing! I can't see anything!" She yelled. I was about to say I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I realized something. Cassie had said before she hadn't been able to see us, at all. That would mean someone is messing with her sight. But… I looked at Rodney. All this had started when I was around Rodney. The visions I had, the funeral, everything, he was always there. Cassie said she could never see us, and as far as I knew, I wasn't a Shadow or anything else that could disturb someone's sight. But if Rodney was a Shadow, why wasn't I disturbed too? Was it because he was trying to protect me in an unconscious way, or what? "Cassie, it could just be you." I said, keeping my new discovery to myself. Cassie was clearly fuming, but she said nothing.

Nick opened the door wider, enough for the two of us to pass. "Emily said she would let us stay here for the night. But we have to be gone by morning." I nodded and walked in, Rodney trailing behind me. I set my bags down by a couch and took a look around. It was a nice apartment. Maybe one day I could have one too. I shook my head at the ridiculous thought and turned around. I then came face to face with a woman. She was slightly shorter than me, with deep, black hair, black eyes, and a very scary figure, but her glaring eyes were enough to make me not to mess with her. "Xenia, this is Emily, Emily Hu." Emily lowered her head slightly in acknowledgement. I waved back. "So you're this Xenia?" She said. I nodded. "You look a lot like Nick." She said and walked away. Well, that was unexpected.

"So we're we going to sleep?" Rodney asked. "The couches and I have a guest room. You can arrange the sleeping arrangements." Emily said, coming out of nowhere. "So, I guess I can have a couch, maybe Rodney can have the other one." I said. "Sure." Cassie said, and she propped down on one of the couches. "I'll have this one." Nick looked around. "I guess I'll have the guest room." "Okay, the bathroom is over there, but try not to make a mess in it; I just had it cleaned." Emily said, pointing to a door to the left. "Here are some towels." She said and she threw me one and another at Rodney. "Dry not to wet the floor much." She said. "Okay." I said softly.

I turned around to see Cassie looking at me. "Does Cornelius do anything?" she asked, continuing our conversation from before, pointing at Rodney, seemly incredulous. It was as if she didn't want to acknowledge him. I cracked a grin, which is something I hadn't done often since this journey had begun. "He is my friend, and a 'Shadow'. He had us shielded the whole time." I said, and prayed that I was right. She didn't need to now his second power, or mine. Either way, she looked surprised. "He is really powerful, then. Maybe that's why I didn't get any visions on you two coming here." Rodney... Cornelius nodded. "I'm pretty good. You have to admit that." I was surprised to see Rodney be cool with the second power. Cassie looked at me then Rodney. "I guess you sort know our situation, then?" I shook my head. "I just know that you need help with something." I said. "How don't we know that you are working for Division?" asked Nick. I glared at him. "If I were from Division, both of you would have been dead the moment I got here." I said. And I knew that was true.

Nick sighed. "To make things short, a female 'Pusher' named Kira was injected with the drug to boost our powers. She survived the injection and managed to escape with a syringe filled with the drug. She woke up here, with no memories. With her help, we managed to walk away with the drug because Division thinks I injected myself with it." Nick said. I took the information in, but then was confused by a fact. "If you didn't inject yourself with the drug, what did you inject yourself with?" He grimaced. "Noy Dragon Soy Sauce." I wrinkled my nose. "Nasty."

Emily laughed. "The things…" She said, not finishing her sentence. She walked to a door. "Good night." She said with a smile and dimmed the lights; candles placed around the room our only light. She slipped behind the door and closed it with a thud. "Night." I said. I dried my hair as I could. There wasn't much I could do for my clothes. I walked into the bathroom, bag in hand, and took out a long-sleeved black shirt and the white thin pants that I had gotten at Griffin's. I Knew this would come in handy, I though as I changed. I walked into the living room, placed my bag on the floor, and from there, propped down on the couch. I lied down, and wrapped myself into a small ball, covering not even half the couch. I tried to get into a comfortable sleeping position. Everyone drifted off eventually.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, but I couldn't. Sleep was escaping me, and it was just so wrong. Hours passed and I turned every now and then, trying to sleep comfortably. I finally sat up. It was now probably one or two in the morning. All I knew was it was far from sun rise. From the guest room, I could hear soft snoring, probably Nick. Cassie looked more peaceful in her sleep, her jacket covering her as a blanket. Rodney was covered by blankets, but looked in agony, and every now and then made whimpering noises, as if he was in pain. I couldn't do anything for him in his dreams.

I laid back on the soft padding of the couch and decided to think about my situation. First off, Rodney being a Shadow. Was it possible? Yes, and it was probably true. Rodney's whimper surprised me, but then he quieted down. I just needed to test that theory, I thought as I looked at him. Second off, my appearance. My dark-brown and blonde hair wasn't going to be hard to miss, unless they see Cassie first with her colorful hair. I wrapped my arms around my knees, bringing them closer to me. I needed to change something about myself, so they couldn't recognize me immediately if they saw me. Unconsciously, I began to finger my hair. That's it; I thought suddenly and stood up.

I unzipped my bag, being as quiet as I could be, and took out a few small boxes. I took out a pair of clothing, boots, and scissors. I walked silently to the bathroom ad closed it behind me. I turned on the light, illuminating my surroundings. Something told me that I didn't have much time, so I began to work. I stared at my long hair for a moment. I tried not to think about it. I picked up the scissors and began to hack off pieces until I had a Mohawk sort of look. That was phase one. I picked up one of the boxes. It was a box of hair dye. This one was black. I looked into the mirror. I mixed the dye up. I added the whole thing to my hair. I spread it around and soon my hair was just a mass of blackness. I noticed that I still had my gun, so I placed that on the counter and quickly jumped in the shower, my clothes on, and washed my hair. A few minutes passed, and I walked out. I was wet and cold but when I looked into the mirror I got the result I wanted. My hair was now black and in an unusual style. I hardly recognized myself. I nodded to myself and quickly dressed in the dry clothing.

I was now decked out in my leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark blue shirt that had a black three spiral symbol in the middle. I placed the gun in my pocket and I put on my silver hoop earrings and put on my other two earrings. My hair was now dry and truly looked alien to me. But there wasn't time for to admire my work. I slipped on a pair of steel-toed blue leather boots and walked outside of the bathroom, my wet clothes and other things in my arms. Everyone was still asleep. I walked into the kitchen and was happy to see a dryer. I put my stuff inside and turned it on. In a few minutes, it would be dry. I walked to my bag and put the rest of the things in there. I then sat on couch. My new haircut slightly covered my eye, but it was fine with me. There was a small beep and I got up to take out my clothes from the dryer. I folded them and put them in my bag. I got up and checked one last time to see everyone was asleep before lying back down.

A few minutes ago, I was Jazmin Artemis Harris Rice. Now, I was Xenia Maria Stewart. Let's hope nothing bad happens, I thought and turned on my side. In moments, I fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, I slept soundly.

_That's when I realized something, Kira had badge around her neck. I would recognize that anywhere… I quickly swerved into the side of the rode, parked, and took out my gun from my pocket. I already had it pointed at her head when everyone had settled down. "Whoa, what are you doing?" said Nick, trying to push my hand away, but it stood firm. "She's with Division." I said in a monotone. A Division agent, in my breathing space, I thought. She could have killed us all, and Nick was blinded because of his love. I took off the safety. "Kira is good!" said Nick. "I swear!" I didn't listen. "You're blinded, I understand. I would be blinded too, but in the end I would kill anyone who tried to kill me or my family… I can't believe I actually picked you up." I whispered and almost pulled the trigger. "I swear I had nothing to do with Division!" She yelled and her brown eyes seemed to turn black. I suddenly felt someone else in my mind… I moved my arm and pointed at the window. I pulled the trigger. There was a loud BOOM, and then the glass fell. Everyone stared wide-eyes at me and the feeling stopped. "I DON'T WANT YOU MESSING WITH MY MIND! STOP!" I yelled. "I have no right to kill you. " I whispered. "That person is no longer with us, but I swear if you don't stop, I will kill you." _

**Rodney POV**

I sat up, breathing quickly. Calm down, I thought. I finally got settled and I looked around. The candle light made everything dim, but I could still everything. I looked at Jazmin. In the dark, her hair looked black. She slept quietly, her chest barely rising, and looked like an angel. I smiled to myself and pulled the blanket off of me. I placed the blanket on top of Jazmin. I stared at her for a moment. I quietly took out the case out of my backpack. I opened it, and the necklace, the one silver thick chain with small blue and green stones decorating it as the chain twisted in a braid, twinkled in the light. I smiled again and gently took it out of the case. I unclipped it and put the necklace around her neck. I snapped it and there it was. I gave her the necklace. It looked nice, and it even matched with what she was wearing at the moment. I was sure she wasn't wearing that when she fell asleep, I thought. Maybe she changed. For a moment, I wondered why she was wearing her boots, which reached her knees, but then she muttered something. I leaned closer. "Rod…" She said. "Home…Stylo…Star…Ghost...Light…Rod…" I wondered what she was talking about.

I sat back on the couch and lied down. I thought back on what happened. Jazmin was now calling me a Shadow. What was that? Kathy didn't tell me what that power was either. I sighed. I seriously needed to know. I was really tired and I decided to fall back to sleep.

It was time to go back to hell, I thought grimly before closing my eyes…

I sat up again. I put my head in my hands and breathed deeply. I always had the same dream. I seriously needed to stop reading stuff.

I looked at my watch. Only an hour had passed. Thee rain was still falling outside. I looked at Jazmin. It was lighter than before, but her hair still looked black in the dim light. I stood up and I gently picked up a strand of her hair closer to the light. It was still black. That's when I noticed one side of her head had long hair; the other side was closer to her head. Her hair…What the…

**Jazmin POV **

I woke up when a flaring light blinded me. I sat up as I rubbed at my eyes. I looked up. Rodney was holding a candle and was staring at me. "What?" I said sleepily. "You dyed your hair?" He whispered, but it was loud. Cassie moved in her sleep. I put my hand over his mouth and dragged him to the bathroom. I closed the door behind us, the candle our only light in the darkness. "You cut your hair?" He said more loudly. I nodded. "Why?" "Division and Paladins are clearly after us, and as you well know, they now know how I look like because of my passport. I had to change my appearance somehow." I said. "Should I change too?" He asked after a long moment of silence. "Only if you want." I said, looking at the ground. "Nah." He said. "I guess I'll be fine." I nodded and we walked out of the bathroom. "You should really let me sleep." I said. "Sorry, I just freaked." "Yeah…" There was a tingling sensation at the back of my head and I closed my eyes.

_There was a woman in a black car that could be described as a prison car, the one they use to put multiple people in the back. She parked in front of the car we drove to get here. She got out and a group of men with guns piled out from the back behind her. They walked inside the building and barged into Emily Hu's home. They took us, even Emily, and forced us into the back of the car. They drove off. _

I opened my eyes. "GET UP!" I yelled, surprising Rodney. Cassie groggily opened her eyes. "What?" She said. I ran to the guest room and barged in. "GET UP!" I yelled and startled Nick fell off the bed. "What?" He said. "They're coming!" I yelled. "They're coming!" I yelled again when walked into living room. Everyone was awake. "What?" said Emily. "They're coming." Rodney put his hands on my shoulders. "Who is coming?" "Division." I whispered. Nick was already moving. He grabbed my bag and was already out the door. "Why didn't I see anything?" whispered Cassie quietly, almost sad. I grabbed Rodney's bag and ran after Nick. We didn't wait for the elevator, we ran down the stairs. It wasn't until we were outside did I notice Emily was with us, changed into a black sweater and jeans and carrying a small bag with her. "You coming?" I said. She shook her head. "I'm leaving. They might find me, but they probably would do horrible things to me if I stayed." She said. I nodded. "Why are you doing this?" Emily asked me. I was puzzled. "Doing what?" "Doing this, whatever you are doing. I'd recommend just go far away, and stay under the radar so Division won't find you. Not only are you endangering your life, your endangering Cornelius's life too." I stared at her, considering what she said. She was right, more than right. But I know pulled them into my problems, and now it was my responsibility to make sure they stay okay. "Thanks for your advice, but I'm pretty deep in shit right now. I don't think running will do anything." She nodded. "Good luck.' She said to us before disappearing into the rainy night. I looked at her until I couldn't see her anymore. "Thank you.' I whispered in her direction.

"Well, you can prove it now." Nick said. I turned and stared at him. "Prove you can actually hot-wire a car." I nodded and walked down the street, looking for a good one. They followed me and I found a car that was perfect. I quickly broke the lock and in a few seconds, the car was running. "Good enough for you?" I asked as I slipped into the driver's seat. Nick stood there with a surprised look, but quickly piled into the car with the others. He handed me the bag, and I put it in the space between the passenger seat and me. Rodney slipped in beside me, the rest in the back. "So where are we going?" I asked. "I thought you would know." Nick said.

**Nick POV **

Xenia, who now had black hair and a weird hair-cut, looked at me with a look of desperation. "I don't know." Silence. "It won't work. They are looking at my every decision even if I didn't where I was going. They can follow us." She said. I slumped back into my seat. It was over, I thought with dismay. I was fighting with my life, only to be captured in the end.

Xenia suddenly sped up. "What?" I said, looking behind us, expecting to see someone from Division or something. "This is going to hurt." Xenia whispered. "What?" I said. "Everyone, close your eyes." "Why?" said Cassie. "I can shake them from our tail. But you have to close your eyes. If they can't see what I'm doing, they're going to be looking at your future, so to make sure that fails, you can't know what's happening. Close your eyes." I looked at Xenia. "Do you trust me?" She said, her blue-green eyes flaring. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. I closed my eyes.

**Jazmin POV**

I actually didn't know we were going. But I had been looking out the window when we had droving to Emily's place, so I just need to pick a random spot. The rest couldn't see this, even though I have already told Nick and Cassie about Porters, because of two reasons. If something happened, it would be my fault. If they force Nick and Cassie to talk, they will say what they know about me, AKA Watcher. They thought Rodney and I were sent here by a Porter, AKA Hannah Lecter, to help them out. This was bad. If they went through their records, they might find out what Hannah was, AKA Porter, and they probably would start looking for people who could 'jump, AKA Jumpers. This again was bad. Second reason, if they saw me 'jump, they would know I was lying and I needed their trust. I just needed to keep them in the dark, for now. I looked at Rodney beside me. He looked back. "Are you ready to jump once more?" I whispered. He nodded. He took my hand and I closed my eyes. This was dangerous, especially with this traffic, and I was going pretty fast, but it was more dangerous not 'jumping' correctly. I blanked my mind and I placed my head against the seat. I quickly opened my eyes when I heard a long car beep and I could see through the rain there was a huge traffic jam ahead of us, but I was going faster. I closed my eyes, concentrated on my position, and 'jumped'.

I opened my eyes and looked outside. We were at an apartment building we had passed by. I looked behind me. Everyone still had their eyes closed, except for Rodney. His eyes were wide, and full of excitement. Yeah, a 'jump' could do that to you. "You can open your eyes now." Everyone opened their eyes. "Where are we?" asked Cassie. "At an apartment building." I said. That was obvious. Cassie sneered at me, and then got out of the car. Everyone climbed out after her, and I grabbed my bag. Suddenly everyone was just looking at the building, not moving. "Well? Come on, people." I said and we walked inside. I quickly rented a small apartment, enough to hold us all, and the lady gave me a key. I told them which room we were staying in. Rodney nodded and then walked toward the stairs. I hauled my bag over my shoulder. "Come on people." We walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and we walked into the room. "We should probably stay here for the night or the rest of it anyway." I said. Everyone nodded and went into the two rooms that were in the apartment. Cassie, and Nick would stay in one room, Rodney and me in the other.

**Cassie POV**

I didn't trust Xenia, and I was pretty sure she didn't trust me. The way she spoke, she was hiding something. And why would she come here? There was something about Xenia that I couldn't explain, but I didn't like it. I sat on the edge of a chair, thinking. And why couldn't I see them? Why?... The vision… I sat upright. "Nick, the case!" I said. He stared at me for a moment before turning pale. "Shit…" We ran to the door.

**Jazmin POV**

I went through my bag, looking for something. I suddenly hit something hard against my hand and it didn't feel like one of my guns. I took it out and stared at it. It was a small glass case with an injection in it. I stared at it some more. Was this the drug Kira had taken? If it was, what was it doing in my bag? What the fuck? I stood up and walked into the living room, case in hand. Cassie and Nick burst out of the room. "Careful with that!" yelled Cassie. "Why did I forget?" muttered Nick, keeping his eyes on the case. I looked at him, then the case, then at him all over again. "Here." I said, and he snatched it form my hands. I looked at the case, thinking. I knew they didn't want Division to get their hands on it. What if…"What if I hid it?" I asked. Cassie looked at me with surprise. "I'll hide it. You guys won't have to worry about it, and we are all good." I said. "Why should we trust you?' asked Nick. "Because I'm probably your only chance." Nick looked at Cassie. "Give it to me. I'll hide it and Division will never, ever be able to find it. I won't break, I will never tell them." I said. Nick once again looked at Cassie, and this time she nodded. Nick warily handed me the case. I nodded and walked out the door. I thought of all the places I could hide it in. But there was only one place that I trusted, one place I knew hardly anyone went anymore. I stood in the hallway and closed my eyes. I jumped.

**Cassie POV**

About two hours passed before Xenia came back, clothes dirty. "It is hidden?" asked Nick. "Yeah. Division won't be able to find it now. There is nowhere safer than where I hid it." She sighed and leaned back on the wall, as if tired. I nodded. It was hidden.

**Nouxi POV **

I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes groggily. There had been slamming of doors down the hallway. I quickly stretched. New neighbors must be coming in, I thought as I yawned. I looked beside me. Neokil was looking peaceful, more than usual. I sighed. I didn't always see him like this. I brushed his bangs away from his face.

**Jazmin POV**

I hid it underground in a place dear to me. I don't think anyone would uncover it. It was too underground. After I hid it, I roamed the town near by. I walked down the streets, enjoying the morning, since it was barely dawn there. Once I saw the first person out, I jumped back to the apartment building. I leaned back on the wall and closed my eyes. Down the hall, I heard a lot of people running. What was going on? I opened my eyes and met Nick's confused eyes. Ah shit…

**Nouxi POV**

Suddenly, the windows exploded inward and the door was knocked down. Men with gear and guns came rushing in, their guns pointing at us. In a few seconds, at least ten men surrounded our couch, not counting the others, and I was still sitting down. Neokil's eyes flashed open once the glass hit the ground. I let go of Neokil and we stood up in sync. We already had a plan if something like this ever happened. "Ready?" I whispered. He nodded. Maybe his nodding isn't so bad…

I grabbed the first two guys by their bare arms and worked on them. "AHHHHH!" They began to scream as I made them bleed. When they fell, I worked on the others. My brother 'Moved' at least half the guys out of our huge window and I heard them fall to their painful deaths. Once he heard a sickening thud, he turned and punched another one. As we moved, I noticed that they seemed to move too slow, not even shooting us. Some fought back, but with their fists. A man in front of me punched, and his knuckle caught me in the side of my head. I kicked him out the window, and I heard another sickening snap. Why? I thought as I grabbed a man by the arm and worked. More men came in, and we still fought. What were they trying to prove? Maybe because… There was a sudden piercing feeling on the side of my neck, and I knew they shot me with a needle. I couldn't help but to gasp in pain as I fell to the ground, Neokil mirroring my actions. I stared at him until the drug took over. Hope Jazmin is okay, I thought as I closed my eyes.

**Agent Hopkins POV**

We were running down the hall when I passed a door. It wouldn't have seen so special, if it weren't for the fact I saw a girl we were chasing slip in. I quickly ordered for a few men to check it out.

**Jazmin POV**

Our door just slammed in, and men started to pile in. I stared at them before kicking one in the face. Nick 'moved' them, but there were a lot. In seconds, they overwhelmed us. I saw someone drag Rodney from the room by his hair. He cried out in pain. "Cornelius!" I said, reminding myself everyone was listening. While a man 'moved' Nick to the ground and put his hands behind his back, another grabbed Cassie from the back. Eventually, everyone was in the living room, on their knees. The man who had me pulled my hair, forcing my head to rise. I wanted to cry out, but I didn't dare. "I knew it!" said Nick before getting kicked in the belly. "You would betray us." He said weakly, and then coughed. I wanted to tell him that it was a lie, but the way Cassie glared at me; I couldn't make myself to do it. What had she expected from me? Even with the man pulling on my hair, my head hanged. I looked at Rodney and he smiled weakly. He knew this was going to happen. From the corner of my eye, I saw a man holding Rodney's and my bag, searching through it. "It's not in here." He said. "WHERE IS IT?" A man yelled into my face. I stayed silent. His hand snapped out, and he slapped me. He hit me so hard my head snapped back. I didn't dare to cry out. "WELL?" he screamed. "Fuck you.' I said and spit at him. In response, he kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over, and I couldn't breathe. I finally was able to breathe just as someone shot something at me. I began to scream as volts of electricity went through me. Rodney called my name, but I really couldn't hear it. I can't explain the pain. All I could say was I never wanted to fell that again. "Enough." One of them said, and I was released from my torture. My throat felt raw. "Ready to tell us?" he said. I shook my head, but it still hurt to move. "We'll make you talk." He said. "We lost the girl, but we have the other girl and guy, over," said one of the men. I could hear the faint response. "Are you sure?" The man lifted my head again, pulling harder on my hair. The man talking into the radio peered into my face. "Maybe it is her…" he said. "It doesn't matter. Get them over here." I began to struggle. I was not going to go with them, but then there was a sharp pain on the side of my neck and I looked at Rodney. They were injecting him with something and then his eyes rolled back. I was going to say something before the drug took over.

. . .

**Nouxi POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. The world was blurry. I blinked a few times before looking around. Neokil was roughly placed next to me. From the bumpiness, I was guessing we were in a car, maybe one of those big ones that police use for criminals. There were at least four other people crammed in with us. We were all pushed together back here. I recognized the male from the hospital, the one that had asked for my name, but I couldn't tell about the rest. The sun shone into my eyes, blinding for a moment. It was at least noon that I could tell. I remembered what I heard before blacking out. "We are taking them to headquarters." I heard one of them say. I didn't know where these headquarters were, but I didn't want to go there. The air here was suffocating, and hot. Where the fuck were we? How can it be this hot? Neokil beside me slowly got up. "Where are we?" He finally whispered. "I don't know." I whispered back. There was a small groan, and a girl with black hair raised her head. On the side of her pale face, I saw a huge bruise forming. Her blue-green eyes looked at me before whispering, "Who are you?" "QUIET BACK THERE!" Someone screamed from the front, and we shushed. I sat back against the wall. Where are we going? I thought. Soon, the other male and a girl with colorful hair woke up. They looked around before understanding filled their eyes. They looked down. "Got any way to get out of here?" whispered the male. "No." said the girl. "No." She said again, this time with dismay. I sighed, my breath trembling. Whoever they were, Paladins or Division, they finally found us. They finally were taking us in.

**Jazmin POV **

My face hurt, and so did my stomach, but I tried not to think abut it. I looked at the black haired twins that were in the car. The girl's yellow eyes were fearful, but the guy's weren't. He seemed troubled, but not afraid. All of our hands were handcuffed together, making me feel like a prisoner. I stayed silent, trying to stay next Rodney. Rodney looked at me and smiled softly. "Well, I've met them." he whispered. "And I don't like them." I nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have been more cautious, now they're taking us in." I whispered. Rodney shook his head. "You did your best." I shook my head, but the heat was making me sleepy. Even with the bumps we kept hitting, I eventually fell asleep.

. . .

**Division Agent Phillips POV**

The night came too soon, and we still had to drive for a while. "Do you want to stop at a hotel?" I asked the Paladin agent next to me. "Yeah, you should. We need to rest." I nodded. I parked in the nearest hotel.

**Nouxi POV**

The car suddenly stopped and I could finally hear the voice of the driver. "Should we leave them in the car?" I heard flesh hit flesh. "Of course not you idiot. They might escape. We're going to have to rent rooms for them too." I heard someone curse in an unknown language. Time passed and the air around us turned colder.

**Jazmin POV**

I woke up to the cold. I huddled closer to Rodney, trying to stay warm. The doors suddenly opened and I made myself smaller trying to get away from them. They roughly took us out of back of the car and into the cold. I looked around. We were in a desert. I gasped. I recognized this place. "We're in Nevada?" I said. Everyone looked shocked. "We're in USA?" I nodded. "What the fuck…" I heard someone mutter.

**Nouxi POV**

"Come on!" One of the men yelled and they guided us into separate rooms. The man took off the handcuffs. "Hope you enjoy it. And don't even think about leaving, we got your brother." He said with a cruel smile before leaving the room and locking it. I heard someone scream in pain and I recognized my brother's voice. "NEOKIL!" I screamed and ran right into the door. "NEO!" I screamed, pounding on the door but it was no use. He still was screaming. "NEO!" I yelled and then fell to the ground, crying. Oh, God…

**Jazmin POV **

They had shot the boy with the special gun and he too was electrocuted. He immediatly began to cry out in pain. I could hear the girl with yellow eyes scream from her room, and I could hear the boy's screams too. It was horrible to hear. There was so much pain in the air. In time, he had been too weak to yell out. They stuffed him in a room, and there he was lay on the floor. Probably bleeding to the death… In the next room they stuffed Rodney in. They handcuffed him to the bed before leaving. All I got to see was his look of surprise before the door closed behind him. In the next they put Nick and Cassie. "Didn't want to waste so much money…' I heard one of them mutter. They were still half asleep, so all they did was handcuff them together and then handcuffed them to the table.

We were now walking to my room. "You know, it seems a shame to not tell her…" One of them said. "What are you talking about?" I whispered, my throat still raw. They turned me around to face them. "Do you even know who told us about you?" One of them said. I stayed silent. "It was your brother. He was jealous I guess and told us all about you. Except your name of course, but now we know that too, _Xenia." _I don't know what you're talking about," I said, but it was hard to keep my voice steady. Tristan, selling me out? "Oh, of course we had to pay him for his information." I imagined it in my head. Tristan always loved money, keeping his close to him… "Look, we'll even show you." Something hit me in the stomach, and in that temporarily pain, I could see it. Tristan facing them, telling them what he knew about me. My favorite hideouts, about Rodney, how close we were, everything. They gave him a case and he opened it. It was full of cash, and he stared at it greedily. That's when I remembered that Tristan had a case just like that. He had told me a friend had given it to him… "How…" I couldn't finish it out loud. Tristan, how could you? "Bye." The man said and they pushed me into the room.

They locked the door behind me and that's when I realized I didn't have handcuffs on. I rubbed at my red wrists and looked around. It was pretty plain. Tan walls, red covers on the bed, green carpet… I began to pace, trying to organize my thoughts. Tristan promised to help me and time ago, to protect me. Why would he do this? Time passed, and I still paced. After time, I began to hear snores around me, except for the room next to mine. I could hear the TV on in there. I wondered if the person in there had insomnia… I could hear someone curse and as the commercials passed, but eventually the TV was turned off. I still paced. I paced around my room silently. I was afraid if I made a loud noise the men would wake up and come in here. They were my captors, they could do whatever they wanted with me. I shuddered at the mere thought of it. It wouldn't have mattered, though, I was trapped against my will and they couldn't do anything worse to me, other electrocuting me. Or so I thought, anyway.

It was 3:45 in the morning according to the small clock on the night-stand that was next to the bed. I wasn't tired and I couldn't be tired, especially after all the events that has happened to me today. I clenched my fist, thinking about the imprisonment of us all. I sat down on the edge of my hard, lumpy bed. I lay on it, trying to ignore the mattress cutting into my back. I went back to my thoughts. Tristan had promised me that he would protect me, and he lied. He turned me over to the people that father had promised him to protect me from the moment money was offered to him. I clenched my fists in pain and anger. How could he? He was my brother and he loved money more than me. I twisted on the bed until I was on my side. All I knew was that these people would move me. Where, I have no idea. I could escape by 'jumping', maybe. I could probably take Cassie and Nick somewhere, and then come back for Rodney and the yellow-eyes twins. But then, if I did that, I could come back too late and come back to empty hotel rooms... but I didn't want to take the chance that if I did succeed, letting Nick and Cassie knowing what I was. I didn't want them to know. I didn't trust them, even if I was going to help them. There wasn't much I could do. I felt so weak. I let the tears I had been holding in run over my face, and I prayed I would be protected against the brutality these people would have for me in the morning. I opened my eyes and waited for morning to come.

**I hate this chapter, I just think things went by way too quickly. I hope you don't hate me for it. I swear I'm going to do something drastic... The muttering that Jazmin was doing during her sleep was the partial names of my favorite songs by the Gorillaz just in case anyone was wondering. So yeah, people this is the prologue. Sorry for the wait. Review… **


	22. The Answer I Never Wanted

**Thanks to my white friend, Bailey, for her help on this. For her ideas and great personality, I sa thank you. See you tomorrow! Sorry for being late to all you people who read. You will get the chapter title as you read on. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kira POV**

I got off the plane and looked around. It was night, still. I sighed. This place is beautiful at night. I walked away from the landing strip and into the huge parking lot. I fingered the key that I had taken from Carver's pocket. He wasn't going to use it anyway, but it still made me feel bad that I had taken it. Ah, fuck it…

I took out the key and unlocked the car. I stepped in it and turned it on and drove off. I drove around, not really knowing what I was looking for. I sighed again. What was I expecting? To find a huge light beacon signaling where Nick was? No, I was going to have to find him.

Finally, I saw someone that I knew. I quickly parked and got out of the car. I walked up to them. "Emily!" I yelled. Emily turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. "Kira?" I nodded and smiled. "You look well." She said. "Do you know where Nick is?" I blurted out. She fingered her bag and she looked away. "Where is he, Emily?" "The last time I saw Nick and Cassie, they were with a male and a female." I perked up at the mention of the new strangers. "Who are they?' I asked. "If I remember, the female was called Xenia and the male Cornelius." "But who are they?" I pestered. "I really don't know. They all arrived to stay for the night at my place, but Xenia had a vision that Division was coming, so we parted ways." Xenia was a Watcher. "Was the male anything?" I asked. "Yes, I think Xenia mentioned he was a Shadow." "Do you know where they went?" She shook he head. "They didn't tell me." I nodded. "Thanks, Emily. I hope you stay safe." She nodded and walked away. So, Nick had met new people. Would they help them, or destroy them? I seriously needed to find them and soon. I got back into the car and drove off.

**Nouxi POV**

My back was against the wall and I was hugging my knees to myself. I stared at the door. I had been crying for so long, but I finally found the strength to stop. I know I'm suppose to be the strong one of Neokil and me, but hearing his screams were enough for me to go berserk.

I was tired but I didn't want to sleep. I don't trust people, and it's all for good reason. I shouldn't have trusted Seph, even if she did help us. Helping Jazmin led to all this and I was tired of running, always being on the edge. I was just tired of everything. Even if I did run, we weren't that strong, my brother and I. We only had enough strength to 'jump' with nothing else but us, people or object wise. We could only carry ourselves. The way my brother had cried out in pain, I didn't think I would be able to carry him. I sighed and put my head against the wall.

Will morning ever come? Will the darkness that I'm in ever go? It's seems like these answers will only come with time. I sighed. It's going to be a long night.

**Jazmin POV**

Minutes passed and I still was thinking. I fidgeted a lot, sitting up but I eventually lied back on the bed. How was I going to save us all? It was my fault Nick and Cassie and the golden-eyed twins got into my mess. Now I was going to fix it. I suddenly was thinking of Mother, Tristan, and Aunt Seph. Would I ever see them again? I bit my lip as I tried not to cry. Was Mother doing okay? Was Tristan holding out? Has Aunt Seph already seen what was going to happen? If so, why wasn't she doing anything?

**Kira POV **

I stared in horror at the scene before me. A woman had appeared from nowhere in front of me, and I was about to crash into her. "SHIT!" I cried as I swerved desperately. She smirked, as if she knew I was going to do that. I hit the curb and caused a traffic jam. Luckily, the airbags didn't open. Through the glass, I was now staring at her. Her suddenly appearing scared me and her appearance somehow scared me more. Her mahogany hair was highlighted by red, black, and gold. The woman's sharp blue eyes seemed to try to read my thoughts and I didn't like it. She walked to my side of the car and opened it. "Hello, Kira." She said. "How do you know my name?" I asked, still surprised from the crash and tried to keep the tremor out of my voice. "We've met before, Kira. Think back." She said and smiled. I tried to think back but I couldn't really think of her anywhere, but she did seem familiar. She sighed when she realized I didn't remember and then looked up. "They're at Headquarters." She said simply before walking away. "Who?" I yelled back. "The ones you are looking for." She said and waved. A man with dark hair suddenly hugged her and before my eyes, disappeared.

**Jazmin POV **

I sighed and began to think about everyone. Was I ever going to see my family again? Tristan? Mother? I sighed and began to think about Arthur. If we did believe in Heaven and Hell, what would he be doing? Flying through the blue sky like an angel as he always wanted to do, or inflicting pain on others? Was Father doing all right? I laughed. I am thinking about them as if they were still able to do this. I must really be going round the bend.

That's when I realized what I had to do. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

**. . .**

After time, the door opened. I immediately opened my eyes, seeing the bright light. I sat up. One of the men was in the doorway, causing a shadow. "Wakey-wakey." He said before grabbing me by the hair. I cried out and he roughly pulled me to my feet. He put on the handcuffs and practically dragged me outside. He walked me to the car and pushed me into the back. Rodney, Nick, and Cassie were already here. Where were the yellow-eyes twins?

Rodney looked up. "How you doing?" he whispered. I nodded. The man left, leaving the back doors open. I thought of the possibility. "Run?" I whispered, but Nick shook his head. "We'd die from the heat." Cassie said. "I just saw it. Plus, we have no food, no water… how are we going to survive out there?" I almost felt bad for not telling them that I was 'Jumper', but formalities and rules restricted me. Before I could move a muscle, the men came back, this time carrying the boy and girl. They threw them inside and closed the doors. Damn. In minutes, we were moving again.

The boy looked really bad. He had dried blood coming out of his nose. He looked weak but he still managed to keep himself up. The twins huddled together, the girl's arm around the boy, and occasionally whispered to each other.

I sighed. The way they were, it reminded me of Tristan and Arthur, when he was alive. We would all huddle together, whispering things to each other… I bowed my head and thought over my plan.

The trip was shorter this time. The men pushed us out one by one and made us stand in the heat. I looked up. A huge, white building, looking a lot like a hospital, towered us. It looked out of place in the desert and I knew where they took us. "Division Headquarters." I whispered. The black pit deepened in my belly. One of the men reached in the front of the car and he grabbed two things. He walked into the building with Rodney's and my bag. The other one man pushed us into the building. Lights blinded me for a second, but my eyes adjusted. I gasped. White tiled floors, red carpets, purple blinds; it looked like it was out of a movie. That's when I got my head straight. They had a grand resting place, but inside horrible things were done to my kind. I sneered at the man as he looked at me.

We walked down the hall, men and woman everywhere looking at us with their guns. We went past several rooms that had people screaming inside. I thought I saw Nouxi pale, as if that was possible, as she looked at the doors. Finally, they made us stop in a hall. A man grabbed a surprised Rodney, Nouxi, and Neokil and another grabbed me from behind. I immediately struggled, pulling against the man, but he didn't let go. They dragged Rodney around the corner and I couldn't see him anymore. "Cornelius!" I screamed, but he didn't come back. Eventually, I stopped fighting. The man let go but roughly grabbed me by the nape of my neck. I glared at him as we walked ahead, wishing I could punch him, but my hands were in handcuffs behind my back.

**Nouxi POV**

Neokil and the male stayed silent as we were pulled away. The girl screamed the male's name, but he didn't even look up. I guess the fright shut him up, I thought as we walked down the hall. I looked around, looking for the front door, but we were far from there. Eventually, they separated us, one man taking Rodney away and then it was just us.

After time, I felt something build up in my bones and I knew what they were going to do, but I just had to know from Neokil. I stared at Neokil and his eyes told me the answer I didn't want. They were going to inject us. Oh, God… I hung my head. Silently, for the first time ever, I prayed.

**Rodney POV**

I stayed quiet. The man pushed me along until we reached a part of the place that didn't have people screaming. He pushed me into what I could call an interrogation room. The whole room was white, reminding me of the room I had woken up in when I met Griffin. There was a metal desk in the middle of the room with an African American man behind it. His dark eyes stared at me as his earring glinted in the hospital-like lights. I swallowed. He gestured for me to sit down. I sat quickly. "Do you know why you are here?" He suddenly asked and I shook my head. "Do you know who I am?" I shook my head again. He smiled. "Well, I am James Carver… Henry Carver's son."

**Jazmin POV**

Nick pulled Cassie closer as we passed more rooms. Some rooms we could see into and what I saw scared me. Little girls trying to push desks across the room by using their minds, young boys exploding heads of dolls they were holding. I even saw a young baby yelling at the window and making it crack. They were so young. I clenched and unclenched my fists as we went on. I had to do something about this. Anything, but what? I looked into room after room, until finally looking into one that made my heart stop. It was a young boy that had black hair, which carefully covered his round head. His huge black eyes were scared as a man strapped him into the bed. He had a small body, thin. His eyes locked onto mine and I stopped. It was so quick, I didn't even see it. The man injected him with something and the boy squealed. The boy thrashed in his binds but suddenly he stopped. His heart beat ceased on the monitor. All the man did was walk away, leaving the dead boy on the bed. He was alive a few seconds ago, I thought. His eyes still stared at me, the light in them gone. I stared, willing him to move, but he was still. The man grabbed me and pulled me back, but what I had seen was burned into my mind. They killed a young boy, and they didn't have the decency to at least feel something. We were all just experiments to these monsters.

I was dragged away and finally after what we saw, they stuffed us in a dark room. The door closed behind us. "Ugh..." I growled as I tried to look around, but it was too dark. I could hardly see Nick and Cassie, let alone my own hand. I decided it was a safe place, for now. I let small tears fall for the boy that I didn't know.

**Rodney POV**

The man stared intently at me, as if waiting for some kind of response. "Does that name mean anything to you?" I shook my head. "Hmm." He looked at me. "Well, that name of that man was murdered. I am his son and his successor." I looked around. Is this supposed to mean something to me? He sighed. And the real interrogation begins.

**Division Agent Phillips POV**

I sighed as I walked away. That girl wasn't the girl we were looking for, or at least I didn't think so. I passed a Paladin Agent. I sneered. This place was infested with them. I remembered back to the time when it was just us finding people with powers…

_My first mission… how long ago that was. It was to catch a young girl who was developing Mover powers. She had been left alone in her house. Everyone was positioned. I was leading this one, so with a steady voice, I called for the move. We burst through the windows and doors and the little girl look up from her cereal. Silver-gray eyes, red-brown short hair… It reminded me so much of my daughter. I shook my head and was about to tell everyone to grab her when these people appeared out of nowhere. They wore suits and had guns of their own. The female of the group glared at us. "How are you?" She said. "We're Division and are here to take the Mover." I said. She looked at me. "You are the leader?" I nodded. "Well, we are here to kill this Jumper." She said, pointing to the young girl. She looked at everyone and her eyes stayed on mine. She smiled and waved with her small hand. She suddenly disappeared. "Shit!" muttered the woman. She turned. "What do you mean Mover?" _

That conversation led to our discovery of Jumpers and the Paladins, as they called themselves, and our learning of the other powers. After time, we made an agreement: If it was a dangerous Jumper, they would kill him or her. We got to test on Jumper while the Paladins got to kill the weaklings of the powers we knew of. They could test them with their own drugs like we could. Now we worked together, but I still didn't like the electrocuting thing.

I sighed again as I passed a room with a young woman getting electrocuted. Some things never change.

I walked into a room and Agent Johnson sat in front of me. "Are they in there?" she asked. I nodded. "Have you managed to get anything from her?" She said, referring to my Watcher abilities. I shrugged. "What is keeping us from seeing her future?" She whispered. She looked at me. "As you know, they are going to stay in there until we manage to get Mr. Carver away from the Ford boy. You know what to do." I nodded again and she walked out.

**. . .**

**Jazmin POV**

I wasn't really sure how much we had been in here. I could tell days had passed, but how many? Who knew? We managed to talk every once in a while. I learned a lot of Cassie, like she thought that they had her Mom here. I learned how Cassie and Nick met each other, and Nick's father's last words. I learned a lot. How ironic, I thought one day. I'm actually learning out of school. The people here gave us food and such things. We were like prisoners of war. Just horrible shit.

The door suddenly opened, allowing a shaft of light come inside. A man entered, about to give us our food, like he has done these past few days, but then I charged at him. I hit him, making him drop the food. I quickly kicked his face as he kneeled over. He fell and I turned around. "Come on!" I screamed at Nick and Cassie, and started to run. Before I could even turn the corner, someone shot me with the electric gun at my ribs. I fell and withered from the pain. They had dragged me back by my hair, pushing me into the room, releasing me from the pain. My little escape as they put it earned us no food for the rest of the day. I had already tried to escape many times, but each time there was always stopping me. I didn't dare to 'jump' out in case someone was watching me. I bit my lip as my whole body throbbed. Why couldn't fate at least help me?

"Fuck you all." I whispered before managing to sleep.

. . .

I opened my eyes and sat up. I thought I had heard something. I sat against the wall, trying to keep myself from whimpering from the pain. Suddenly, I saw someone move to me in the dark. I made myself smaller, knowing that it wasn't Nick or Cassie.

"Guys?" I said, standing up, ignoring my throbbing side. I couldn't see Nick or Cassie. Where were they? I heard someone yell, sounding a lot like Cassie.

**Cassie POV**

Someone grabbed from the back and I yelled in surprise. "Cassie!" Nick screamed. "Help!" I yelled, but then I heard Nick also struggling with something. "Nick! Cassie!" Xenia yelled back. "Here! Help us!" I yelled, but then something injected me. I let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed around the room. Someone grabbed me and began to pull me away. I lost all sense of control and let go.

**Jazmin POV**

I ran across the room where I had seen Cassie's silhouette slip. "Cassie!" I yelled, my voice echoing. "Xenia!" Nick screamed, then silence. The sounds seemed to come from everywhere. I wasn't sure if they were even in the room anymore. The room was dim and seemed to grow darker as I walked around, trying to feel for Nick and Cassie. "Nick! Cassie!" There were no answers this time. "Guys?" I whispered. The door creaked opened and light streamed in. I turned quickly and I ran to it, trying to go out before any of the guards could have dragged me back inside. I had almost made it until a person stood at the doorway, making me run right into him. The person grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Why, hello, Xenia." A deep voice told me. I recognized the face, and then screamed.

"Arthur?"

**Nick POV**

They shoved me into a room and closed the door behind me. I looked around. White, everything was white. There was a metal desk with two chairs and I sat down. I tried to 'push' the desk away, but I instantly felt drained. They must have some force field or something, I thought and waited. Finally, a woman walked in. She wore a gray suit and her dark brown hair was up in a bun. She turned around and gasped. I didn't see how I was something to be gaping at. I already knew there was a scar above my eyebrow, since they took us in who knew how many days ago. I knew my nose was broken and I really haven't been sleeping well, so I suspected I had black circles under my eyes, but there was still no need for the dramatics. She leaned slightly closer. "Nick?" She whispered, her hazel-green eyes searching mine. I folded my arms and stared at her. I wasn't going to respond. "Nick, you don't know me. And I'm sorry I left. I'm…" She looked around, as if the room WASN'T bugged. She looked into my eyes as she said the next words. "I'm Claire Johnson-Brooks and… I'm your mother."

**Rodney POV**

I opened my eyes wearily. I didn't recognize anything. Everything was too blurry, but again everything was white. "What the hell…" I whispered. I was parched. I tried to stretch, but that was when I realized my arms were above me. I then began to feel the stretch of my muscles, but it was a dulled pain, as if I have been doing this for a while. I tried to kick, but my feet touched the air. My eyes focused and I realized why I couldn't touch the floor. I was hanging from my hands on a wall. My feet were bare. How long have I been here? I tried to remember what happened after I spoke with James, but nothing came to me.

**Jazmin POV**

He looked the same, other that the fact he was older. He looked like he had in my dreams. I hugged him and couldn't help the tears. "You're not dead! You're not de-…" I stopped thinking when my brother shot me with the electric gun. I screamed, the pain for some reason more intensified then ever. What was he doing? What was Arthur doing?

**Paladin Agent Arthur POV**

She immediately fell to the ground. I stared at the girl as the electricity coursed through her veins. How did this Jumper know my name? Why was she so familiar? It was the eyes; I knew it, but why? I turned the gun off, and she gasped. She stared at me, her blue-green eyes seeming to try to understand me. "Why?" She whispered before fainting. I kicked her on her thigh, making sure she was dead to the world. I sighed in disgust before bending down and picking her up in my arms. It was time to talk, I thought grimly before walking down the hall.

**Rodney POV**

I heard someone gasp next to me and I looked. A young girl with blonde hair was next to me. I noticed she had many colors in her hair. Was it Cassie? She looked at me. "Where are we, Cornelius?" She asked quickly. I shrugged, or tried to. She sighed.

"Mom's somewhere here, and I can't do anything. I can't save her." She whispered. A small tear escaped her eye. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. In the end I let her cry.

**I'll try to update more, sorry for the delay. Until next time, BloodsuckerHater. **


	23. Dealing with Life

**Sorry for being late to all you people who read. Been a while, and then the damn thing wouldn't let me upload the story. Did you guys notice? In the last chapter, I added the 'vision' from the chapter 'Birthday Surprise' in the beginning. I'm so proud! And I got on a train for the first time in my life this weekend, another thing to be excited! Anyways... So, on to business. My friend made her profile, fivestarreject , now on fanfiction, and I'm just saying that she is going to write a great story. Read a few times, AMAZING! So, now that we are done with business, enjoy the short chapter I made! **

**. . .**

**Jazmin POV**

The cold was what woke me up. I opened my eyes. I was sitting upright in a metal chair, my arms strapped to the chair. The door was open and I could hear someone talking, still not noticing I was awake.

"Hey, you dumb-ass!" I cried out. There was a scuffle before I saw someone. It was just Arthur as he pocketed his phone. I stared at him, tired out of my mind. "Arthur, why are you doing this? Why are you here? Why aren't you dead?" I whimpered. "This isn't like you." He stared at me, his cold blue eyes taunting me, reminding me too much of Father. His gold hair glinted in the light and I wanted to cry. "Why don't you remember me? Arthur, it's me!" I yelled. He glared at me. "How do you know my name? I don't know you." "Arthur, please! You know me! Don't you remember your own sister?" He stared at me, surprised. "You know me. Or is it just you don't care anymore?" I whispered. I looked into our families clear blue eyes. No recognition, no nothing. "Oh, God." I said. He looked at me. "I know you from somewhere, but how do I know a filthy Jumper?" He muttered, almost to himself. "Because you are one too! Why? What the fuck happened that day? Have you forgotten? What?" I screamed at him, making my throat hurt. He looked away, thoughtful, but then his eyes met mine, his face was in grim determination. "I don't know you,Xenia. We'll leave it at that." He started to walk out. "Arthur! Don't leave me!" I screamed, but he was gone. I know knew the answer to my question long ago.

"Just kill me, please." I told him, even though he couldn't hear me. "Just kill me now."

**Arthur POV**

I walked away, not sure how to feel. I was sure I knew her. But what did she mean by what that day? Was there something I didn't remember? I shook my head, deciding to ignore what my instincts told me. Of course I didn't know her. It was just those blue-green eyes… I suddenly realized where I thought I saw them before…

All around me I saw this young boy with brown locks as he tried to get me help. He was crying, calling me Arthur, but I didn't know who that was. He was suddenly gone. I fully opened my eyes. "Tris…" I croaked, but there was no one around. Who was Tris? I suddenly thought, not sure why I called that name. I sat up, looking around. I was sitting on a rock ledge. The sun in my eyes and my head hurt. I gently touched my head and looked at my hand as I moved it. It was covered in blood. All around me was blood. I got to my feet and unsteadily tried to walked away. I suddenly was in a town. I looked around, sure I was hallucinating. I walked until I met a man who offered help. He told me he was Roland Cox, and he was the one led me to my reality. There are people who are defying God, thinking they are, being everywhere at once. We needed to rid this world of them, and save what little humanity we had left. It was the Paladin way. All I knew of my past was that my name was Arthur. Not only that, but that boy… he was a jumper. He tried to get help, but he never returned. And his kind was an abomination. I know I had to kill him if I ever saw him again.

**Rodney POV**

God knows how long we stayed on that wall. "This place is too white." I muttered one day. "How?" Cassie asked. I looked around. "Everywhere, it's white. It's like a hospital from hell." Cassie gave a small laugh. "Trust me; this is nothing to what they really can do to us."

**Jazmin POV**

I thought it over. It had to work. There is nothing else I could do. They were watching my every move. I had to go through it. I looked up when I heard footsteps. Arthur was back. "I have a deal." I whispered, going along with my plan from the hotel room. I wanted to say it before I lost the guts to die. Arthur grinned. "What is it?" he said. "I let you drug me, for Nick, Cassie, her mom, and Rodney's freedom." This was it. He had to accept it. I loved Rodney too much to see him die here. I knew Cassie and Nick would never forgive if I let them here, and I wanted Cassie to be happy. She was too bitter for a girl her age, like Kathy. The only way possible was for her to be happy was for her to see her mom again. Helaughed. "You are under our custody. That wouldn't work." I glared at my older brother. "You don't think I can kill myself?" I already knew. That wiped his smile off his face. He yelled at me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I tried to smirk. "I can easily kill you, like I can kill myself." He slapped me, hard enough to make my head snap back. It wasn't a surprise. Or at least, not anymore. "Or I can leave." I said as an afterthought. "It's your choice, Arthur." He glared at me and then he walked out of the room. I soon heard a conversation. "We need to inject her sir!" "No! She is the most valuable Watcher we have under our custody! IF she dies, it would be a waste!" "But sir, with the boost, she could be even more powerful." "Fine." The man said after a while. "But she will only do it for," Arthur whispered the rest. The other man laughed. "Fine, let's humor her. If it's her last wish, why not?" Silenced voices. Arthur came in, grinning as if it was his birthday. "Fine. The boss approves, but you need to give something in return." I stared at him. "What do you want? I have nothing to give." I whispered. "We just want you to see something." He dragged me away until we were in front of one of those rooms. I stood in front of the room. "What do you want me to see?" I asked. "Just watch." He said and grinned as screams reached my ears. I looked inside and gasped.

**Nouxi POV**

As you know, what you pray for may not come true. After days of being in dark rooms, they dragged us into the rooms and before I could react, they strapped us down. My finger-less gloved hands reached for them, trying to hurt them in some way, my feet kicking at them, and one of my steel-toed boots connected with one of their heads, knocking them off their feet. My steel had gone into his head, since they were pointed like knives. He lay on the floor, bleeding but dead. The rest just looked quickly before managing to strap me completely down. They attached stuff to us, some for the heart, others to know our blood pressure. I stared at the man, not sure how to feel. I just killed someone with my boots... I looked at him coldly, his glass eyes looking back. For a moemnt, I almost forgot what I was doing, being strapped down... I looked beside me to see Neokil was also down. I looked into his eyes, and they were as wide as mine. "I'm sorry." He mouthed. I shook my head and wanted to cry. This couldn't be happening… we can't die yet.

I looked up to see a man looming over him, the injection in his hand. "NEO!" I screamed as he injected him. Neo went stiff before thrashing about, but finally he turned still. The monitor silenced and I heard the all too familiar beep as his heart stopped pumping blood. "NEO!" I screamed, tears falling, but I already knew. Neokil, the best brother a girl could ever have, was gone. Gone… Like Dad, like my family, like my friends… gone… I yelled and cried, trying to get up, pulling on my binds as I stared into my brother's lifeless yellow eyes. "NEO!" I cried again, but I knew he couldn't hear me. "OH GOD, NEO!" I yelled, and didn't even try to stop the tears, but then the man came over to me. I screamed as he came, but then I felt the prick of the needle. It was like hell, the fire coursing through my blood and forcing me to move. I could already feel the dimness of death as the drug went through me. I wanted to scream, but my throat closed. For a moment, I felt a moment of strength, but it quickly faded away. I went stiff against the bed I was strapped to. For a moment, my head cleared enough for me to say two things to the people that hovered above me. My middle fingers rose from the binds. "Fuck you." I whispered and let go, allowing myself to get swallowed by the darkness.

**Jazmin POV**

I laughed when the girl managed to kill someone with her pointed boots, but it was still the most painful death of them all. I cried as I watched the girl scream for her brother, still not believing what was happening. My request was going to happen, at the price of two human lives. What the fuck was wrong with me? I felt the prick of a needle in my neck and I fell into my brother's arms. "It's time to hold your end of the deal." He whispered and I fell into the blue ocean of his eyes.

**Nick POV**

I stared at her for a moment. I'm not sure what happened next, but the next thing I knew the chairs were toppled over and I had her against the wall, her wrists in my hands. I was glaring at her, my mouth in a sneer. "You are not my mother. Don't lie to me!" When I finally realized in what situation I put myself in, I let her go. She stared at me, startled but not freaking out. "I'm sorry." I said, as if this wasn't my life on the line. She nodded. At least people didn't rush in to stop me. She picked up the chairs and I sat down. "Look, I don't expect you to believe me, but it's true." I stared at her as she sat down in front of me. She sighed and covered her eyes. "Your full name is Nicholas Christopher Gant, named after your Grandfather. Your birthday is November 24. And…" "But anyone can know that." I retorted. "That isn't proof you're my mother. Anyone with a computer can know that." She looked at me. She took out her wallet and took out a single photo. "Do you remember?" She said before passing me the picture. I looked at it and gasped. There was Dad, holding a younger version of me. Claire stood next to him and beside her stood a young boy with black hair. We were all smiling. "Anyone can make a copy and paste you on there." I said, but I really didn't believe it. Was she my mother? She said. "I'm sorry, Nick. I know this must come as a surprise to you, but I really am your mother." I stared at her, seeing that I had her eyes, her face's shape, but… "You can't be my mother. She's gone." I said in a whisper. She looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry." She said simply. I stared at the picture.

"Who is this?" I finally asked pointing to the black-haired boy in the picture. "You have a younger brother." I looked up. "What?" She smiled. "Maybe you know him. He goes by the name of Rodney."

**Rodney POV**

I looked up to see two men walk into the room. "Hello, Gents." I said. Cassie sighed softly in her sleep. They walked quickly to us and began to do something to our handcuffs. I fell to the ground, my knees hurting. "Ow." I muttered as Cassie fell. She woke up with a groan. "What the hell?" She murmured before the men grabbed and walked us out of the room. "Where are we going?" I asked, but they stayed silent. Soon, we saw Nick in the hallway being grabbed by another guy.

**Cassie POV**

I nodded in acknowledgment to Nick. "Here she is." One of the men muttered. I looked up and gasped. I saw Mom running towards me, a tearful smile on her face and her arms open in an embrace. "Mom?" I asked, tears in my eyes. "Cassie!" She cried and swept me into her arms. "Oh, God, Cassie." She cried. I cried too. I couldn't help it. Seeing Mom again, well… "Wait," said Cornelius. "Where is Xenia?"

**Rodney POV**

One of the men chuckled. "I doubt you'll ever see her again." "What do you mean?" I yelled. "I mean, you'll never see her again, lover boy." I glared at him. 'What are you doing to her?" I yelled and struggled against the men. "She's dying for her end of the deal." He said calmly. I eyes widened. "What deal?" "What do you think has you out right now? It's not like we wanted to do this." "Where is she? LET ME SEE HER!" I finally screamed. "Where is she? Fuckers! WHERE IS SHE?" They injected me with something. "Bye-bye, Cornelius." He said and I fell.

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but eventually everything focused. We were in a car, Cassie next to me and her mom and Nick in the back. "Xenia!" I yelled and I hit the door. "Oh, God." I said, thinking about what they could be doing to her. "Jazz…" I whispered. "You okay?" someone said, and I looked to Cassie. I nodded, afraid to talk. I finally looked out the window. "Where the fuck are we?" I asked. Cassie's eyes widened. "I don't know. But I believe we are in Phoenix." She points behind me and I turn. WELCOME TO PHOENIX! The sign said. I glared at it. "Oh great." We were right outside the airport. I looked in the backseat. Nick and her mom had their eyes closed.

"Wakey-Wakey." I said and they did. Nick looked out the window. "How did we get here?" He said. Cassie's mom opened her eyes. "Mom? Are you okay?" Cassie said softly. She nodded. Nick looked at me in bewilderment. I shrugged and got out of the car. "Here, I'll help you." I said and helped her. Everyone got out. Cassie suddenly hugged her, squeezing her. Cassie's mom hugged her back, but she looked weak. Nick looked at me again and then at Cassie's mom. "Ma'am, I'm…" "Nick Gant. I knew your father." She finished for him. He nodded. She looked at me. "I guess you are the Rodney Ford I keep hearing about." I shrugged and then shook her hand. "It's honor in meeting you. You are?" She smiled tiredly. "Wisteria Holmes." "And I believe Xenia was your girlfriend?" She asked with a wink. I blushed. "Um…" "What are we doing here?" asked Cassie, saving me from my response. "Kira." Wisteria said simply, and then Kira burst out of the airport door. She looked both ways before her eyes lay on Nick. "Nick?" she said. "Kira?" said Nick.

To make this scene as short as possible, Kira ran to Nick and they hugged, kissed, cried, etc. Let's just say Nick was a bit too excited… "Well, I said, clapping my hands after four minutes of this. "I suppose we should get out of here. Division have eyes everywhere." I said and then walked to the car. Kira and Nick were still cuddly and let's just say it was so awkward being in the same car with them. Example conversation: "I can't believe you're alive! I was so sure…" "It wasn't the injection, Kira! I swear! I would never…" Finally, I couldn't take much more. "LOOK!" I roared. "WE'RE GETTING FUCKING TRACKED DOWN BY DIVISION! I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR YOUR COOING! I HAVE ENOUGH ON MY MIND; I DON"T NEED YOUR VOICES IN THERE TOO!" There was silence and for the first time I could think. "Thank you." I growled. I caught Wisteria's eyes in the mirror and she looked at me in pity. She knew why I was like this. I looked forward, not wanting to cry. Jazmin…

**Jazmin POV**

I opened my eyes, suddenly very weary. I was lying down, my legs and arms strapped down. I was hearing voices, but I wasn't sure I was hearing right.

I started to freak once I realized what was going on, pulling on my binds. I know I had turned myself in, but everyone knew most people didn't survive the boost injection. I still had so many things to do before I died. I had wanted to go to college, get my degree, get a home, maybe even get married. But my life had prevented this, and now I was going to die without saying good-bye.

**Sorry for being short. I'll try to update more. Review if like, review if no like. Hope it didn't end crappily. Until next time, BloodsuckerHater **


	24. Continuing On

**I'****m so sorry! I'm pissed off with myself, mainly because I didn't know how to continue but when I was listening to a Good Charlotte (band) song, it hit me, literally. Plus, help from my friend Bailey. So now, for review: Seph is Jazmin's aunt, and she and Griffin are back together, just in case you missed it. Okay, onward!**

**Rodney POV**

Everyone stayed silent for the rest of the drive. They didn't ask where I was driving, and I don't think I would have been able to answer them either.

I chewed on my thumb as I drove us into the open desert. All I could think about was how to save Jazmin. But where was that damn building? It should be a fucking white beacon in this land of orange and brown. I growled, not sure what to do. I needed something, someone to lead us there…

I suddenly braked the car, making everyone slam forward, hitting the seats. Everyone groaned but I ignored it. I whipped around, Kira looking up, rubbing her forehead. "What?" She said, staring back. "You know where Division Headquarters is." I said numbly. Cassie was the first to say something. "Oh no you don't. Xenia already gave her life for us. I don't think she would want you to go back to the place that would be your death site." I shook my head, not really hearing her words. "You just don't want to go back." I whispered to her. I looked back to Kira. "You know where the Division Headquarters is." I repeated, wanting to cry. Her eyes widened, as if she hadn't thought of this before. "I-" "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY BEFORE? JA-XENIA COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed.

**Jazmin POV**

I tried to move, but the binds were actually cables that shot electricity every time I moved. I sighed in relief as I stopped moving. I had realized that my leather jacket was missing when I was suddenly cold. Guess this is it, I thought in melancholy. I looked at my clothes. Never thought I would die in leather.

**Rodney POV**

Kira just stared at me. "That's what she said." She muttered. "This is not a time to be quoting Michael Scott!" I yelled, impatient for her to go on. "No! That woman…" She shuddered slightly. "She told me to go to Headquarters." "What woman?" I said, confused. "Just someone… She told me that the ones I was looking for were at Headquarters, but when I saw Nick, I forgot…" She looked at him. "Because he was the one I was looking for." He stared back, smiling softly. I slammed the steering wheel, making them flinch. I turned again, this time crying. "You're going to tell me where it is. Or I swear…" I managed to say, chocking on my tears. "Do what? There's nothing you can do for her! You know that! It would just be suicide to go back for her!" Cassie yelled at me, looking mad. "You know that, Cornelius!" I looked at her, still crying. "I'm not going to live without her." I said. "I'm not going to let her die without me trying to save her."

Cassie was silent, looking out the window. Kira looked at Wisteria, Cassie's mom. "What do you think? Can you tell us anything?" Wisteria looked at me, smiling softly. "You know what you must do. Everything is set before you. Do you choose to take this path?" I nodded. She shrugged. "Then what can I say to stop it?" I was surprised for a moment. "MOM!" Cassie yelled. "Can't you stop him? You're the best Watcher there ever is! Can't you see what might happen?" Wisteria shook her head. "I can't tell you what is to come. Haven't I taught you anything?" Cassie blushed. "But I used my power to help Nick and I…" "And you were meant to do that. But him, he is to find out for himself. Will he die? Will he even come out that building that again? I can't tell you. But everything is ready if he chooses this path." I stared at Wisteria for a moment. She smiled back. I nodded again, knowing exactly what I wanted. I looked back at Kira. "Tell me where your stupid headquarters is!" I growled.

**Seph POV**

I looked out the window, thinking. Had I done it? Had I managed to change the future? Would Jazmin, my niece, and Rodney live? Or would they die like in my vision? I sent Kira earlier, thinking maybe that would help the change. But would it?

Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer. "Hey." Griffin murmured into my ear. I sighed, grabbing his arms. "Hi." I said back. It was almost a surprise now. I hadn't seen this man for years now, but his touch didn't bother me, almost as if we were never separated, never left each other's side. Just like before. "Don't worry. Jazmin is one tough cracker. She'll make it." He said, trying to reassure me as he held me. I sighed again. "It's not Jazmin that I'm worried about. It was Rodney who got them both killed. Jazmin blindly tried to save him, but he died anyway, killing herself in the process. Even if she survives, will she still live without Rodney? I just don't know anymore." Griffin sighed and turned me so I was looking into his brown eyes. "You're a bloody good Watcher, Seph. I know it will come out okay." He gently kissed me. "Promise?" I said, uncertain. "Promise." He whispered back and held me closer.

**Jazmin POV**

Someone walked in the room. I looked up to see those familiar blue eyes. He chuckled. "Xenia." He said. He walked to the end of the table, looking at my face the whole time. "What now? Here to boast?" I sneered. I didn't even see Arthur as a brother anymore. He was just another Agent, here to kill my kind over and over again. He smiled wickedly. "I don't know why, but teasing you brings me great pleasure." I snorted, disgusted. "Yeah, and unbinding me and kicking your ass would bring me great pleasure too." I said. His smile disappeared. "Just remember who has you here, binded like a pig." I sighed. "Look, there is no way you just came in here to chat. What do you want, Arthur?" He just shrugged. "Just to tell you your time is almost up." "Oh, how so informational." I said sarcastically. He slapped me. Not a surprise. "Do you enjoy inflicting pain on others, or do you just do it for the kicks?" I said. He just glared before walking out. I smiled, which was weird for my situation. I could still get under his skin.

**Rodney POV**

I looked at the building from a distance, my hand on my mouth. What should I do? I looked into the back, staring at the gun Nick had left me. That Jazmin had left him.

They didn't want to come, so I had left them in Phoenix. Only Nick said he would help, but I didn't see him anywhere. Now, here I was, gun behind me, staring at the building Jazmin was in. I let out a shuddered breath. What had I been thinking? I can't just rush in there blindly. There were like twenty fucking agents just in the hallway. I didn't even know where she was, or if she was even alive. I looked at my hand. Kira had left me her Division card, so I could scan whatever now. But what good did that do me if I didn't even make it through the door? I sighed. "Where is all this ready shit Wisteria was spewing about earlier?" I asked myself.

I slammed my fist against the dashboard. "Dammit, Jazz!" I yelled, ignoring the sudden pain. "Why did you trade yourself in? Why?" I moaned, putting my head in my hands. "Why?"

**Tristan POV**

I stared at my puke in the toilet as I wiped my mouth. I had been feeling sick ever since that one day. It had started with the deep black pit in my belly, but now I felt sick all over.

Aunt Seph still hasn't returned. I flushed the toilet. Where was she? Was she okay? Was Jazmin ever coming back? I didn't know how long I could do this to Mother. Doing that made me sicker, and weaker. How long could I hold off? How long till I could see my sister's brilliant blue-green eyes again? Was she even coming back? I fell to my knees, holding on to the toilet.

Sleep will do me good, I thought numbly as the bathroom door opened. It will keep my head off things. The last thing I heard was Mother's scream as I fell into unconsciousness, my head on the toilet seat.

**Rodney POV**

I didn't know what to do. Where the fuck was Nick? Where was Jazmin? Oh god…

Suddenly someone knocked on the passenger car seat. I looked up. I grabbed Nick's gun, my hand trembling, as I pointed it to the door. "Who is it?" I whispered, scared. The door opened to reveal Nick. "Well, no need to point my gun at me.' Nick said as he got in. I sighed in relief as I put it back on the seat. "Where have you been?" I demanded as he dusted his hair from the sand. "Just preparing." He responded. "How so?" I asked. He pointed to the building. "Managed to disconnect the electricity to that shit hole." He smiled. "Should make this easier… and interesting. Let's see them try to electrocute us now, ah?" He said, referring to the times we had seen them electrocuting Nouxi and the rest. Wonder where she is? I thought.

He looked back to the building. "Here's what I was thinking. You run and shoot, I deflect any bullet. Once you got the girl, we run back. Got it?" He looked at me, rubbing his hands. "Are you sure you can do this? You sure you got me covered?" He asked. I nodded. Just run, I thought. "Do you even know where the girl is?" I shook my head. He sighed. "Well, I guess you better have a god aim."

**Jazmin POV**

I looked at the ceiling, freaking out. I bit my lip, the tears threatening to fall. It's over. It's finally over. I didn't want to leave. I never got to say good-bye. The lights flickered and then turned off. Is this some kind of drill? I thought.

I turned my head to the wall, waiting.

Where was Rodney now?

**Rodney POV**

"GO!" screamed Nick, running ahead of me. We ran through the doors, me holding the gun the way Nick showed me. What the hell was I doing with a gun? I thought. My hands were shaking from the weight of it. I've never held one before. I was freaking myself out. Nick had said that the gun would give out a strong pulse as I shot a bullet. Could I keep the gun steady enough to shoot? "Coming up to your left!" yelled Nick, taking me out of my thoughts. It was a guy, and was reaching for his gun. I panicked and pulled the trigger as I pointed the gun at him. He fell, dead bleeding. I stared at him, and then had the sudden feeling to drop the gun. Did I just kill a man? "Great aim." Nick said, grunting as he stopped more bullets coming our way, "But would you mind keeping your head here? And shoot while you're at it?" I nodded and got in front of him, shooting and trying to aim as quickly as I could as he stopped the bullets that came our way. Thank Nick for saving my ass.

**Jazmin POV**

The door banged open. I looked up. Arthur stood there, smiling like the jerk he was. He held in his hand the injection. I started to hyperventilate once he got closer. "Do you fear me?" He whispered as he stood over me. I shook my head. "I fear that little liquid more than I will ever fear you, Arthur." "STOP SAYING MY NAME, FILTHY STUPID GIRL!" He screamed.

I smiled sadly. "Is this it?" I asked, changing the subject. He stopped and looked down at me. He smiled evilly. "Yes." I nodded. I turned my head so my cheek would be resting on the table I was lying on. I stared at my vein in my arm. "Go ahead." He roughly grabbed my arm. "You do know if you survive, you will never see the outside again? Or your little friends? Unless we have to kill them of course." I nodded, not really caring. I knew I wasn't going to survive. He dabbed a little alcohol on my arm. I let out a shuddered sigh as the cold liquid touched my skin. This is it.

He grabbed the injection with his other hand when a woman walked in and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened as he dropped my arm. "What? You've got to be kidding me." He said as he listened to what she said. They walked away, still in the same room, as the woman talked on. I quickly made use of the situation. I looked around; looking for something sharp that was close to me when I noticed a scalpel. I reached with my right hand for the scalpel that was on the metal tray next to the bed. Had they been planning to open me up? Surprisingly, the cables didn't electrocute me as I moved. Maybe they turned them off… for what? I didn't think about it. The edge of my finger touched the handle. I spread my fingers, finally managing to get a good grip on it. I sighed in relief as I brought the scalpel closer to my binds. I began to saw them off, quite difficult when your two hands are together.

The woman walked away after a while, long enough to let me saw through half the cable. Why the hell did they have to be so thick? He looked at me once she was gone. "Did you plan this?" "What?" I asked. "Fucking…" He muttered. "There are currently two men shooting our men… in this building. How they infiltrated this high-tech building, I don't know. A few people have identified them as Nick and Cornelius, the men you traded for your life. It appears they are trying to save you. Did you plan this?" He turned away from me again, giving me another opportunity to saw the cable. I worked as he continued. "Why don't they just stop? There's no way they'll find you. Eventually they'll run out of bullets and we'll take them. Why risk their lives for you? What makes you so special, Xenia?" He said. There, I thought with relief as the scalpel broke through the cable. My hands were free. I just needed the right moment to run. I clenched my fist as I managed to cut my hand open. Dammit, now he was going to notice the blood…

Arthur turned, running his hands together. I noticed that his gun holster was on his left side. Now if he just got closer… "What makes you special?" He walked up to me, peering into my face. "I still don't get you." He said before turning around. Big mistake. I quickly pulled the cables and reached for the gun. By the time he had turned around, his own gun was pointed at his head. "The safety is off." I said menacingly, glaring as I got up from the table. He just stared back as I planted my feet on the floor. "You know you won't get far." He said. I shook my head. "I know I'll get out." He shrugged as he reached into his pocket.

Suddenly the woman from earlier came in, gun in hand. "You think we are that stupid?" She asked with a smirk as the room began to fill up with men. "Shit." I muttered as I stared at them. Arthur smiled and clapped his hands together as he walked closer. "Well, I told you." He said. I raised the gun higher. He laughed "That gun has about five rounds, six bullets in each. Do you really think you can kill fifty men and women with thirty bullets?" I sneered as I reached for the scalpel. "Don't take me for an idiot, brother. You yourself taught me how to compromise. Don't you remember?" Before he could respond, I stabbed the woman in her heart. She immediately fell. I grinned wickedly as he stared at her. "Get ready, boys. Tonight is your lucky night to die."

They all began to shoot at me, me dodging and getting hit occasionally, but it hardly bothered me. I stabbed and shot more in that room than I have in my entire life.

**Rodney POV**

"Can't you go any faster?" I asked, having run out of bullets a long time ago. I was just running behind of Nick, watching him push people and block bullets with his power. "No, I can't! Why don't you do this and I run? How would you like that, huh?" He growled. "Okay, okay." I said.

I looked around, getting slightly desperate. "Where are you, Jazz?"

**Jazmin POV**

I stood panting, blood all over me, everyone dead around me… except for Arthur. I just couldn't kill him. He was my brother.

He looked up, panting too, fury in his eyes. "All that blood is theirs?" He asked. I shrugged, still holding onto the gun. "Some of this blood is mine." I said. "Aren't you going to shoot me too?" He asked after a moment. I shook my head. "You're my brother. I could never kill you." He chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "How many times must I say this? I am not your brother. You are just a confused girl."

"Where is my bag?" I suddenly demanded. Everything was in there. I needed that damn bag. "We are looking through it." "Where is it?" I asked again. "You won't get it." "Just tell me." I growled. He sighed. "I guess I have to comply with your demands, right?" He walked to the corner of the room. "It's right here." "Walk over there." I said as I moved to the bag. He sighed and walked. I quickly moved to my bag and looked through it. Everything was as it should be. I slung it over my shoulder and turned. Arthur was looking at me in a stoic manner, and I lowered the gun.

"Don't you remember? Us? Please, try. I don't want to do this. Don't make me do this." I pleaded. Arthur stared for a moment before shaking his head. "I swore against you filthy Jumpers! I'm not going to question my reality because a lying one!" He reached down and grabbed a gun from someone's dead hands. Now we both had guns. I pointed it higher, afraid of missing. Arthur glared as he loaded it. Someone ran by the open door. "A Jumper is escaping!" Arthur screamed, turning away from me. I stared at the door. Was this to be my forbidden grave? Was this the end? No, I suddenly thought. This isn't my grave. Not now. There was only one way this was all going to work. There is only one way, I thought grimly. He was against us, he wouldn't come back no matter I said. This was only one way. I turned back to Arthur, still yelling for reinforcemnets. 'I'm sorry." I muttered, crying, and pulled the trrigger. His shouts were cut short, and he fell. I dropped the gun and ran to him. I dropped to my knees and turned him over to see his blue glass eyes stare back. I just shot my brother. I let out a shuddered sigh. "I'm sorry." I whispered again and a tear fell onto my lap. Another person dead by my hands. Another dead in the family. At least he is really was dead this time. "Over here!' Someone yelled. I looked up to see a man in the doorway. I grabbed the nearest gun and shot him. He fell as I got up and ran to the door. I needed to find Nick and Rodney. I needed to get us out of here. I ran out to the hall to see men running my way. "Stop!" They yelled, just like the police. Sorry, you should know just because you order something doesn't mean it will happen. I ran in the opposite direstion, down the hall until I reached a stair case. Someone shot from behind, barely missing me as I grabbed the railing and fell to the landing below. I landed, my ankle stinging, but I ignored it as I did it again. The men reached the the stairs and began to shoot at me as they followed me. I shot at them as I ran and jumped off the railing. Finally, there was a door. The men were still far behind me as I opened the door.

**Nick PO****V**

I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. This was taking too much out of me. I glared at Rodney, who managed to pry a gun off a dead guy and was shooting again. He should know where she was. I couldn't hold this out much longer. Where was Xenia?

**Jazmin POV** I ran until I turned a corner and I froze as I realized I was looking at Nick and Rodney surrounded by a men shooting at them. "RODNEY!" I yelled. He turned, startled, and then his eyes widened. "JAZMIN!" He yelled, causing Nick to turn to look at me. I ran to them, shooting as I went, until I hit something invisible. "Nick, turn it off!" Rodney yelled. 'I can't! They would just kill us." He yelled back. "Just trust us!" I screamed as I kept shooting. Nick stared at me, looking into my eyes for moment. "Trust me!' I yelled. Nick sighed in defeat before the invisible shield fell away. "Hey!" Someone yelled and I turned to see themen who were chasing me before running our way. I quickly wrapped my arms around them and closed my eyes, imagining Griffin's home before 'jumping'. I fell on my hard bag, my hand stinging from landing on it wrong. I opened my eyes. Nick looked surprised and panicked from the floor, looking around. 'Where the fuck are we?" He said, eyes wide, as he scrambled to the wall. I ignored him as I helped Rodney off the floor. "You okay?" I murmured. He nodded. I looked at Rodney. "Where are the others?" I whispered. "In a hotel called Hilton Phoenix Airport Hotel by the Phoenix, Arizona Sky Harbor International Airport." He answered. I nodded, knowing the place. I took another look around the room, the worry off my mind. The place looked the same, almost. Cobwebs hanged from almost every corner. It looked deserted. "Griffin?' I called out, my voice bouncing back to me. Where did Griffin go?

Oh, God. I fell back on the ground, making Rodney fall next to me. "Jazmin?" He asked, but my mind couldn't register his words. They killed him. They must have killed him. There were dried blood spots all over the floor. It was the only way to explain it. He was dead because of me. I put my head in my hands, mumbling. "Jazmin?" "No, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled. "This can't be! Oh god, why?" Rodney stared. "Griffin… He's…" I nodded, not looking up. Rodney sat next to me, dumb-founded. "I'm so sorry, Griffin." I muttered.

Nick stared from the wall. "I don't get it." He said, making us look his way. "What just happened? Why are you calling Cornelius, Rodney? Why are you calling Xenia, Jazmin? What the hell is going on?" I stood up. "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm not Xenia. My name is Jazmin Rice, and this is Rodney Ford." He stared. "Why did you lie?' He finally asked. I shook my head as I explained. "I couldn't tell you guys. Had we gone by our real names, they would have caught us earlier. I tried to keep it off but they still came." Nick shook his head. "We trusted you, and yet you lied. We put our lives in your hands, and yet you lied." "What did you expect? At least I got you out of there!" He scoffed before lowering his head, as if he was thinking.

Nick looked up, slightly shaking. "What are you?" He asked. I looked at Rodney, his eyes confused. I sighed as I looked around one last time before I grabbed his hand and grabbed Nick's. "I'm a Porter." I mumbled, before closing my eyes, picturing the place, and jumped.

I opened my eyes to sunny Phoenix, my eyes stinging like hell. I turned to see Nick's eyes wide. "Shall we walk?" I inquired as I began to walk to the hotel. They followed me, until we got to the hotel, where they showed me where they booked a room. We walked there, Nick opening the door with a fancy key, and the first thing flying out was a girl with black hair, grabbing onto Nick as she hugged him. "Oh my god, I didn't think you would make it!" She exclaimed into his shirt. I stared at the girl, confused out of my mind. I looked at Rodney. "Cassie?" I said with a shrug. He shook his head. "Kira, Nick's girlfriend." I nodded. "Wait, who?"

In the end, I told all of them my story. How it began, what I did, everything. I had to explain my situation to them. Cassie was fuming after she heard, muttering that she had known something was off about me, but I ignored her. I looked around the room, finally noticing the woman who looked a lot like Cassie. This was her mom? "I'm Wisteria." She said. Wisteria looked at me, frowning. "So you are Jazmin." She said softly. I nodded my gaze hard. "You truly have spunk." She said with a smile. I shrugged. "I'm sorry for everything you had to go through." I shrugged off her hand as she placed it on my arm. "I've done worse." I said in a dark tone. "Truly. I saw and see now you have a good soul. I wouldn't have thought so many things happen to you. And what is to come." I looked up, surprised. "What?" She chuckled softly. "You didn't think your part in all this was over, did you?" I looked away, thinking about everything that I had done, and the problems that I had caused. I sighed. "No." I muttered. She nodded. "You still have to fight. All of us are still not free." I nodded. "Until when?" I asked. "Until it's over."

. . .

I opened my eyes, quickly getting used to the darkness. "This it?" I whispered. "Yeah." Rodney said. I smiled before hugging Rodney. "You know I love you, right?" I asked, the city beneath us glittering in the night. He smiled at me before leaning in for a kiss. "I'll go anywhere you go." He whispered. His grin grew wider as he closed his eyes, tightening his hold around me, and jumped.

**WAIT FOR THE EPILOUGE!**** I KNOW IT ENDED CRAPPILY, BUT WAIT, THERE IS MORE! **


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Tristan POV**

I walked down the harbor. I wrapped my black trench coat closer to me; the cool breeze was picking up. My wedding band was cool against my skin. I looked around, looking for a certain person. She said she would meet me here. My heart literally jumped with joy. I hadn't seen her since years ago, when this whole mess started.

I had been here for an hour or so, I thought worriedly. If I didn't see her in the next thirty minutes, I was going to have to leave. It was Linnie's birthday today. Finally, I saw the familiar head of blonde-brown hair by the railing, staring out into the ocean. I walked to the person and stood next to her, admiring the view. She turned to me and smiled. I hadn't seen that face for so long. "Jazmin." I said with a smile. "Tris." She said. We stayed silent for a moment, staring into the ocean. Dawn was barely peeking over the horizon. "The morning comes, the night goes. I think I get it now." She muttered. I looked at her, familiar with the poem. "How so?" I asked. "The night, the darkness, the evil, is always beaten by the morning, the light, the good." She answered. I nodded and smiled softly. "You just now got it?" She lightly slapped my arm with a small laugh. "I guess you have to live it to get it." She said sadly.

"So, how's Joelline?" She asked after a moment. Joelline was my daughter, named after my cousin, who I had with a human. I still hadn't told my wife about Division or the Paladins, and I didn't plan to. I needed to protect them, but that was going to slightly fail. Joelline turned five today. Most jumpers first jumped when they turned five years of age. I was going to have to explain a lot to them if Joelline disappeared. I shrugged after a moment. "She's doing fine. It's her birthday today, you know." "Five?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I feel like a horrible aunt. I haven't seen her since she was a baby. Be sure to give her my present." I nodded, suddenly afraid to ask the next question that had been bothering me for a long time.

"Jazmin, when will you come back?" I asked as the sun appeared over the horizon. She smiled. "Wherever, whenever, I walk through the door of that place, you'll know that it's over." Something told me she was never coming back. I hugged her, afraid to let her go. "I love you, Tris. Just don't forget me, or forget I'm still fighting for people like us." I sighed and let her go. "I love you too." I muttered. By now, the sun was up in the blue sky. "I have to go. They'll be watching soon. Say hi to Joelline, and your wife Madison too." She began to walk away. "When will I see you again?" I asked her as she walked. She turned around, eyes sad. "This is the last time. I can't risk you or anyone more than I have already. Just until it's over. Good-bye, Tristan." She disappeared from sight. I looked at the spot she had been, stunned. I lowered my head. "Bye, Jamzin." I choked out.

The lonely man couldn't stop looking at the spot where his sister had been. But when the seagulls began to call and people started to walk past him, he shook himself out of his daze, and walked away, still crying. In the blink of an eye, he was gone from sight.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to say that 'The Morning comes, the Night goes' is now over. Probably the crappiest story and epilogue you have ever read, and I am sorry. I just wanted to say thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to my story. I guess that's what kept me going, and now it's over. Thanks again to those who came this far and I hope you enjoyed it. Peace Out! **


End file.
